Rock 'N Roll High
by XxHella-ChanxX
Summary: (AU) In the year of 1984, a teenager named Allen Walker moved into the city of Chicago, where he becomes fast friends with three teenagers. Allen is pretty surprised that all three teenagers are in a band, but he's even more surprised that their looking for a lead singer. Band story. BoyxBoyxBoy. Drugs, violence, swearing, sexual implications. That's why its rated 'M'
1. Chapter 1

_I'm sorry if there is still a bit of spelling error's and grammar mistakes. _

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_March 11th 1984._

_Sunday._

_"__Slow ride! Take it easy_!" The white-haired teenager danced to the closet hidden beside the back door of his house then threw in the box that was in his hands.

He huffed and moved the wayward white bangs from his eyes, as he went into his house again and got another box, he was still singing and dancing.

_"__Slow ride…Take it easy! I'm in the mood…"_

_"__The rhythm is right…! Move to the music! We can roll all night!"_ He sang to the record of _Foghat_ as the song came blasting through the record player that sat on the floor in his empty living room…So far that's the only thing inside that room.

He read HIS name on the box he held in his hands, still singing under his breath and frowned upon reading the name.

His foster father, Cross Marian's name was scribbled in marker on the top of the box.

He scowled, disgusted at the man's mere hand written and name. "You left me again you arse," He cursed to the box, throwing it on the floor then slammed the closet door shut before the contents inside had time to topple over and fall on him.

He sighed heavily and raced to the living room, over to his record player and switched it off, the record slowed to an eerie deep and slow-motion pace, before it finally stopped altogether.

"I need to get money and quick, or I'll starve tomorrow." The teen stated in his British accent, as he rubbed at his empty stomach frowning sadly.

He looked to the Roman numeral clock that hung above his head with a bright smile.

"It's only 5:00 o'clock-ish…" He looked to the round open and curtain-less window and nodded his head in approval.

The sun hasn't fully set yet either.

He then ran back to the other closet, which wasn't much of a closet, but his small laundry room that lead to the back door, and dashed across the cold tiled floor and to the closet inside, he pulled out his black ripped and faded jacket, grabbed his gloves as he did, and also his gray bandana to cover his head.

Once he was dressed in his winter attire he walked across the small laundry room and up the three small steps and back into the kitchen.

"I'll be back Tim!" He hollered over to the small orange kitten that lied asleep inside its small hand-made-bed as he walked to the front door of his house.

"Meowf," The kitten replied with a small yawn.

The younger teen smiled at his adorable kitten and walked out, making sure to lock the door as he turned then walked down three of the creaky porch steps, and stuffed both hands inside his jacket pockets and carried on his way down the stone walkway and through the black creaking gate.

He made a face at the sharp squealing sound it made and closed the gate behind him.

"Geez…Is everything so bloody old around this house?" He complained as he took one last look at his one level, chipped painted, and abandoned looking house.

That he just recently moved into three days ago.

He hummed at the song that's still playing inside his head as he sauntered down the sidewalk, passing by a parked car just beside his own home, he gave it a nod of approval.

It was a Thunderbird, black tinted windows with a beautiful body of black paint.

"Nice ride." He complimented, small smirk on his 15-year-old face.

He doesn't know much about cars, but this particular one, he knew the name to.

For his foster father Cross made—As in forced—him to remember the name of his car, because Cross owned a Thunderbird.

"Why am I thinking about that prick?" He muttered under his breath. Kicking a stone from the sidewalk as he carried on his journey to find money.

The white-haired teen counted the money in his hands and felt his smile growing devious in success.

"That wasn't so hard…" He stated innocently, the evil grin still plastered on his face.

He managed to find a small house further into the "Bad" part of the neighbourhood he lived close by in, and also managed to find a poker game, (Or two), and he definitely wouldn't let anyone find out that he cheated in several of the games.

He hidden cards up in his jacket sleeves beforehand and pulled them out inconspicuously during each game he played.

He felt…relieved that he wouldn't have to do that again until times really got bad.

Grinning at all the random cards that won him the money, he saluted. "Thanks a lot boys," He said. "You did another brilliant job!" He gave the cards his thanks and stuffed them into his pockets.

Pulling the hood higher over his snow white hair, he pulled at the dark gray bandana over his head as well and he continued walking back up to his house, as he looked both ways on the street that he walked across earlier, he cocked a hip to the side and rested it on the streetlight beside him as he waited for several cars to pass by.

He whistled to himself and looked beside him, he did a double take to the sign beside his head.

"What does…" He peered closer to the advertisement, then gasped loudly as he read it over a second time.

_"__Singer wanted—Must know how to sing, if you can play an instrument your always welcomed to jam with us. But if you can't sing then don't EVEN BOTHER to show up. The address is at the bottom. Come and audition. Doesn't hurt to try right?_

_Address: Volker Lane. 2nd Avenue East._

_House Number: 621." _

"Doesn't hurt to try…" He repeated the last sentence of the ad. He smiled and ripped the advertisement off the streetlight, stuffing it into his jacket pocket and carried on his way across the street, this time with more of a jovial skip to his step.

He lives not too far from the address that's on the ad, not only that, but he's been waiting for an opportunity like this for as long as he can remember.

Ever since he first learned each of his favorite songs on his synth and taught himself how to keep his own rhythm.

_If they like me, they like me…If they don't…Then that's their problem. He_ thought definitely as he brought his head up high in confidence.

But then he shrunk his shoulders.

_And if they really don't like me…Then I should just give up._ He thought, sighing in doubt.

Walking down the familiar street he glanced over his shoulder towards a beat up and chipped painted house.

_Now that house is clearly older than mine._ Allen noted in his head with a small smile, just as he walked by the gate of the house, bass was suddenly heard pumping from within the house, making the younger teen jump at the sudden booming of the music coming from within.

He looked back towards the house, hearing yelling mixed in with the music.

"I should go…This might be some gangster's house." He whispered to himself, taking one last glance at the house and turned back to the sidewalk.

"Hello!" Greeted—but practically yelled—an exuberant voice behind him.

The younger teen jumped (again) with a loud yelp, quickly spinning around to face the person that yelled loudly for his attention.

He's faced with a taller—and much older looking—teenager standing just behind the black old gate of the house.

The first thing he noticed was one: the bright and very vibrant red-hair. Two: the black eye-patch over his right eye and three: the bright green color in the other.

_Also, how the bloody hell did he get there so fast?_ The teen thought, a terrified expression on his face.

"Yo!" The red-head greeted grinning as he saluted the terrified looking teen. "You look kinda lost kid" The red-head stated calmly as he hooked his thumbs in his faded black jean pockets, his red-head tilted to the side innocently.

The white-haired teen looked behind him towards where his house is located just further down the street, and 5 more blocks to go, passing by an abandoned roller disco place if memory served him right and he would be home.

He looked back to the grinning red-head nervously as he scratched underneath the gray bandana.

"I u-uh…I'm not lost at all…" He admitted, he felt his heart still racing, he just got the bejesus scared out of him a second ago, how can the guy standing in front of him just smile calmly after that?

The red-head barked with laughter and clutched his knees for support.

The younger teen looked around nervously, wondering if the guy in front of him really isn't all there as he gave him credit for.

"L-look…Kid—" The red-head started to say, his body still racking with laughter.

"—my name is Allen," The younger teen corrected with a wary smile. _I'm not really sure if I should be giving my name to a stranger._ _Even if he is being friendly. Doesn't mean that he might not turn out to be a creepy pedophile._ Allen thought scolding himself in his head.

The red-head smirked and nodded. "Alright, Allen." He said grinning, he pointed to the house behind them. "I saw you pass by my place twice already, thought you were lost…You seem new actually." The red-head stated as he tilted his head down to the younger teen, his only showing left eye squinting as he eyed the fidgeting white-haired boy.

"Because I would totally remember a white-haired teenager walking around this bunk town for a while now." He claimed with a smile.

Allen's eyes widened in realization that the dark gray bandana wrapped around his head earlier fell off, "I-I just recently m-moved here…" He frowned at his stuttering problem then smiled back to the red-head. "Well…I should be heading back now, it was a pleasure meeting you Mr...?" Allen trailed off, realizing that the guy never mentioned his name before.

And another thing, _why am I being so darn formal with the stranger?_

The red-head quickly waved his hands in show of surrender, "I'm no pedophile or some lingering creep in the shadows stalking the shit outta you dude," The red-head said with a small smile.

As if those words would stop Allen from thinking that maybe he _was_ a creepy pedophile or stalker by him mentioning he wasn't.

"My name is Lavi, by the way." He said chuckling rapidly.

Allen thought Lavi was giggling more than chuckling.

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head with a smile. "That's great to hear…" _You creep._ He snapped inside his head. Still smiling though.

"For a moment or two I actually thought you were." Allen admitted grinning innocently, the expression on Lavi's face was hurt. And he couldn't help but chuckle. "My name is Allen Walker." He held out his hand in greeting.

The red-head named Lavi looked at Allen's extended hand then back up to Allen with a grin.

"You're British huh?" He said slyly.

Allen blinked out of surprise. "Yes...I am. I guess it really isn't that hard to notice." He laughed.

"You're fucking dope kid!" Lavi announced grinning, taking Allen's hand swiftly and shaking it fast. "This is totally my first time meeting a Brit! Say something British!" He stated excitedly as he still shook the hand offered out to him.

_What are you on? Drugs?_ Allen scratched his head, uncertain.

"Uh…Jolly good…Mate…?" Allen said, uncertainty clear in his tone as he smiled as hard as he can, trying to hide his discomfort and embarrassment.

Lavi grinned widely and clapped his hands after he was finally done shaking the shorter teen's hand. "Fucking clutch accent! I wish I was British!" Lavi announced with a small pout.

Allen chuckled and pointed behind him. "I should go, I still got to un-pack all my stuff. Oh, and thank you for the compliment Lavi." Allen thanked with a small nod of his white head.

Lavi nodded and gave him a peace sign with his fingers. "No prob, like, fer cereal Al." Lavi waved and turned around. "I gotta bounce too kid! But I'll catch ya later!" He hollered over his shoulder as he took long legged strides down the sidewalk back to the ragged old house.

Which continued to blast loud music.

Then more yells and shouts were heard inside as soon as Lavi opened the door.

Allen waved after him. "Alright! Cheers!" He called after with a grin.

Lavi quickly turned around and pointed at him. "I love your accent man!" With one last wave, the weird red-head disappeared inside his house.

_He's an odd fellow…Just met him yet, he seems like a really brill guy_. Allen thought with a small smile as he turned back and started down to his place.

Trying hard to convince himself that Lavi was a good guy…Because the shouting going on inside the house was loud and not really helping with the argument going on inside his head.

* * *

_I know what you're thinking, What the fuck? She deletes it but then puts the story back on?_

_And I want to apologize for the long wait I put you guys through...Only to delete the whole thing and start anew. But I had good reasons, I won't bore you with them, but to let you know, I re-did the chapters, and I'm starting the new chapters as we speak. So don't worry, and I'll try hard to keep with this story as well. So expect updates (not fast mind you) but yea...I'm continuing with this story. And yes, I know you hate me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_March 12th 1984._

_Monday._

As Allen rolled over inside the blankets of his bed with a dreamy sigh, he looked over to the clock sitting on the night stand by his head, and gave a tired yawn as he read the glowing red numbers on his analog clock 8:37 A.M.

He hardly got any sleep, call him a kid, but he felt too excited to fall asleep and stayed up practically all night wondering what he should wear to school and wondering what he should sing for the audition he's planning on going to today.

But how he regretted it now.

Especially since he didn't even decide what to wear and sing yet.

He was tired, beyond tired and he still had to go to school that very same morning!

He yawned again and got up from the comfort of his blankets. "I should get ready…" He stated tiredly and sluggishly moved his legs down to the floor, slightly shivering at the coldness of the floor.

He looked down in front of his night stand and saw his orange kitten stretching its legs as he too got up from the comfort of his own small bed.

Allen smiled warmly down to the kitten. "Good morning Timcanpy! Always a pleasure seeing your adorable face early in the morning." He greeted his little kitten warmly and petted his soft fur head, noticing that the white patch of fur on his head is getting bigger.

"You're an odd little kitten Tim. We're perfect for each other then." He said with a smile before getting out of bed.

"Meow?" The kitten mewed after his master as it followed Allen out of the room.

Allen smiled down to the kitten that pitter-pattered beside him out of his room. "Yeah I'm going somewhere Tim. But not too soon, I still gotta eat." He replied to the kitten, who still looked sleepy as it lazily followed him along the house.

Allen first went to the kitchen, which is just down a few feet away from his room to the left, and located just across from the kitchen was his very vacant but abnormally large living room. Beside his bedroom was his bathroom.

He noted inside his head that his house was small, and he couldn't have preferred it any other way.

As he walked past his wobbly and late 70's style kitchen table, he walked to the lime green fridge beside it.

He opened the green refrigerator door with a groan.

He forgot that he didn't buy groceries yet, so all he was looking at was a loaf of bread, milk, water, mustard, and ketchup.

"Alright…Toast with no butter…Could be worse right Tim?" He asked the kitten that sat on top of the table looking down at him as he bent over inside the fridge. _Fine, just look at me like I'm crazy…_ He thought with a small frown.

The cat sluggishly meowed an annoyed reply and continued to sit on the table; Allen smiled and pulled out the loaf of bread.

He pulled out two slices and hopped over to the oven that sat just across from the table and is pulled up against the wall.

_If there was a family living inside this house, only two people would be able to cook inside the kitchen,_ He noted dryly in his head. His kitchen was compact, just like the other rooms inside his house.

He opened the oven door and stuck the bread inside. "No toaster? Then an oven would do the trick, wouldn't' it Tim?" He asked the kitten, who only continued to stare at him like he was a psychotic person in the kitchen, and maybe he was.

Yeah he's forcing himself to be optimistic about this day, but why shouldn't he? Allen felt that today was going to be one of _those_ days…

He bent back up from the oven when he carefully placed the two slices of bread inside the stove and turned on the oven to a hundred degrees, knowing the vintage look the oven is sporting, it would probably take some time before it managed to heat up.

_Damn it all…I still have to get dressed._ He pouted. "Remind me of the toast Tim!" He called over his shoulder, quickly jogging his way out of the small kitchen and down to his room.

Running inside his room he hopped over an empty moving box and over to his dresser at the foot of his bed, he grabbed his favorite white long sleeved T-shirt and pulled out his worn out and faded black jeans from the drawer.

Gasping loudly and dramatically when he finds an oil stain chilling at the bottom of the pants leg.

"That wasn't there before!" He roared furiously, he licked his thumb and started rubbing his damp thumb along the bottom of the stain, trying in vain to rub it — and wish it — away.

"Meow?"

Allen smiled over his shoulder down to the orange and yellow ball of fur, that is his kitten. "Oh, hey Tim." And glared back down to his jeans and again started furiously rubbing on the stain.

Until he smelt something odd.

And his gray-blue eyes widen in realization. "My toast!" He gasped in horror as he flung his clothes onto his black blanketed bed and ran out of his room into the smoky hallway.

Glad—just for this second of today—that the fire alarm is broken.

And again, still trying hard to be_ optimistic_.

* * *

Allen looked down furiously to the watch on his wrist.

He managed to catch the bus, but had to run down at least a block in order for him to catch it, he also managed to trip up the stairs of it while he was still in a hurry, and now, he was 5 minutes too late…And also had a nasty bruise on his shin.

He looked up to the big plain muddy gray building in front of him that had a large black roof, big black star hung in the center of the tallest building with the initials B.O.H and a picture of a plain white cross behind the initials.

If he wasn't mistaken, this school looked like a Christian School, or a Church.

Either or, it looked bleak.

It definitely looks like some sort of Catholic school. He thought with a frown, it said on the brochure that Cross handed to him three weeks ago that it was just a normal high school. And maybe it was and maybe it isn't, but one thing is for sure…

_This is going to be my new high school until I graduate…_ Allen groaned as he looked around himself.

Teenagers were all around him, some in bright colours, bell-bottom jeans with brown leather belts wrapped around them, some wearing bright bandana's, brown fringe jackets, black leather jackets, some girls wearing knee length skirts with poodles on the bottom, now _that_ was mega retro for his tastes, and other girls—that in Allen's innocent (enough) mind—earned them a golden ticket to prostitution in the future.

Some of the guys he noticed wore stonewashed and ripped jeans with the names of famous New Wave and Hard Rock bands on their jean vest's.

And that, was the fashion he can easily see on the other high schooler's as well.

And now, his fellow students.

Allen is also wearing stonewashed jeans like the other males he saw wore, and he felt normal and felt as though he belonged somewhere for once.

But his fashion sense was a bit higher in standards and coloring than the rest.

He had fashion sense and knew how to put an excellent outfit together, but he highly doubted that that would make him become friends with the popular kids in school though.

He groaned for the second time he's been at the new school and continued to walk his way down the large and opened spaced sidewalk to the large high school building.

Students lined by their trucks, their vans, and their beat up old cars that sat in the parking lot in front of the school, whispering in hushed tones and glancing every once in a while over their shoulders at Allen as he walked by.

_They're talking about me…_Allen noted inside his head with a small frown. He knew that they must've only been looking at the red colored scar over his left eye and at his pure white hair.

_I mean, my hair is white. Who in their right mind wouldn't notice that attribute first?_ He didn't ask to have any of those characteristics, they just happened out of bad luck.

He counted the stairs he's been walking up, letting his gloved hand run up along the light blue steel rail beside him to his left, and counted all together that the school had fourteen stairs, out of pure boredom.

Both of the blue doors to the high school were opened up widely, revealing inside the long hallway filled with dark blue lockers on either side, a janitor closet just beside the doors, and three classes in that one hall alone, and he also saw a bulletin board with many schedules about this school semester and all of the students extra-curricular activities.

And of course, loud and socializing teenagers filled the hallways.

Some of the students lingered by the water fountain bragging about football, others gossiped, some simply talking about things Allen couldn't quite understand, and some, mostly all of them, talked excitedly about grass.

_What's so great about the grass here_…? Allen thought with a confused expression.

As he walked down the hallway, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he noticed the classes in the hallway were the ones he decided to take this semester, which was Math 11, Advanced Literature (for grade twelve's) and Science 11.

He also had Physics, and the last class was Advanced Psychology.

Allen looked around the student and staff filled hallway, looking from left to right as he finished walking through the first hall, to the right were stairs with students sitting along each step and to the left was another long hallway with many more lockers and doors.

Giving a confused look at each of the doors he dug in his pants pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper.

He wrote down his classes on the paper. But unfortunately not the directions to them.

"Where is the Principals Office…?" He asked himself, looking back down the left hallway.

"Need help?" A kind voice asked, belonging to a girl of course, from beside him, Allen turned his head to notice a tall, probably Asian girl standing there.

He hadn't seen her there before just a second ago.

Hands held behind her back with a charming smile adorned on her pale pretty featured face.

Allen looked down to the clothes she was wearing, call him cautious and kind of judgmental, but he kind of liked the theory of "Judging a book by its cover", he preferred living to that rule than trusting someone with a pretty face.

She wore a short black skirt, a fitted white t-shirt with The Ramones logo on the front, underneath a baggy long sleeved black and white checkered dress shirt that is tied in a knot at the center of her stomach, and high heeled boots that covered the lower part of her knees and wore a dark sweater around her thin waistline.

He blinked, odd fashion sense. But they looked great on her, "I like your outfit," He commented with a shy smile as he nervously scratched his cheek. _She must've felt weird that I've been staring at her._

"I'm Allen Walker…New student," He quickly introduced himself with a fast wave. "I need help finding the Principal's Office…?" He trailed off uncertainly, a nervous smile on his face.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, I think your style is ace too," She replied with a quirky smirk and began walking down the hall, "My brother's office is just down this way." She said over her shoulder to the nervous teenager who quickly took her side with a bright smile.

"Why thank you." The shorter boy said with a gleeful smile.

"Whatev' no prob," She replied with a small shrug causing her long black pony-tail to bob.

"I hear a slight accent in your voice, are you from…" She trailed off with a finger to her chin. "Taking a guess here, so don't blow a gasket if I'm wrong!" She quickly interjected, hands raised in show of surrender.

"Scotland?" She asked the teenager beside her, watching his reaction, expecting him to accuse her of racism for her mistake.

But instead, smiled when she heard him lightly laughing.

Allen chuckled, and shook his head. "Britain, I moved from London when I was 13. I could guess how you can easily get mixed up though. We have a similar way with how we pronounce things," Allen replied with a grin.

Lenalee smiled brightly. "Ha ha! If you ask me, I took a horrible guess, you dudes sound nothing alike." She hung her hands up in surrender. "Just kiddin' A," She laughed as she saw the odd expression she got from Allen.

"'A?' Is that a nickname?" He asked with a small smile.

He never really had a civilized nick name before…Either than the nick name he got from Cross, which was "little bastard."

Lenalee laughed again. "Yeah, if you don't mind me butchering your rad name though…?" She asked raising a questioning eyebrow at the teen beside her.

The white-haired teen waved his hands in front of his face. "Not at all!" He replied with a grin.

"I rather like nicknames…Just as long as they're not along the lines of my height or my hair, then we're alright." He finished with a charming smile.

"Tubular." She replied grinning back.

They continued walking down the white hallway, passing by many lockers with profanity spray painted all along them and some written in permanent markers as well.

Allen looked at the lockers and noted inside his head with an amused smile, that the Americans certainly have a way with curse words and crude drawings.

_They we're actually pretty well-drawn and well specific in detail._ Allen thought blinking at some of the more detailed writings of some of what the students think about this school.

Not that he liked them or anything.

But some certainly have a way with curse words.

Lenalee gestured in front of her to the door, snapping Allen out of his musings.

"This is my brother's office, he's the principal here. But don't get your panties in a bunch dude, he's a pretty cool principal. He'll give you a good grade if he thinks it's too low," She commented with a sly wink. "I should know, he grades most of my work when the narking teachers give me a low mark."

Allen walked to the office door with a wary smile. "Isn't that what others would call…Abuse in authority?"

Lenalee crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. "Call it whatever you want A. But I call it, being a _loving brother_." She replied defiantly, and then waved with a smile. "See ya later Allen."

"Thanks a lot Lenalee…But if you don't mind…" Allen trailed off uneasily. Causing Lenalee to stop and look over her shoulder. "Could you, wait for me perhaps?" He asked with a nervous kick of his black sneaker to the floor.

Lenalee shook her head with a smile. "I don't mind at all! Just make it quick-like, 'cause the bell is about to ring any sec now." She said grinning.

"I'll hurry!" Allen called over his shoulder as he rushed through the office door.

"Hello?" He whispered quietly, looking around the empty looking room. He softly closes the door behind him.

"Is anybody in here…?" He whispered, a little more loudly this time.

But again, there was no answer.

As he was about to leave, he heard soft snoring coming from the pile of papers on the huge desk in front of him.

He gives the desk a confused look, having to squint in order to see more clearly, and upon looking more closely he happens to notice a man sleeping within the pile, the man had his head down on the desk, making Allen wonder if that was the principal, he also saw a white béret laid beside the sleeping man.

Allen gave the sleeping man an odd look. Striding his way to the man's side he poked him in the ribs.

"Hello…? You okay?" He asked, more worried than before, maybe he's drugged or beat up?

He had way too much experience with that before.

Then he heard a rough and bored sounding voice come from behind him.

"Don't mind him; He's just an idiot...That's not how you wake him up either." Stated a tall blonde spikey haired man, stubble sprinkled his chin as he walked to the desk.

Allen could hear a slight accent in his voice, _Australian perhaps…?_

He watched as the tall blonde man sashayed his way over to the desk of the principal and bent down to whisper something into the ear of the snoring principal.

Something that Allen couldn't quite make out.

_How did he come in anyways? I didn't even hear him enter the room!_ Allen thought as he looked behind him towards the door.

Seeing it fully closed.

He jumped back, startled when the man suddenly shot up from the desk, tears streaking down his face and papers sticking to his forehead and cheeks.

"NOOO! My sweet dear Lenalee! How can you get married and then run off without telling your big brotheeeeeer!? _Whhyyyy?"_ The principal wailed loudly, sniffling as snot leaked down his nose.

Making Allen cringe at the sight.

The blonde man beside the crying principal shouted at him to shut up, and Allen watched in horror as the blonde man lifted his fist to swiftly strike down on the head of the principal's skull.

_The guy just hit the principal of the school!_ Allen yelled inside his head.

He was about to turn around and bolt it out of the room.

"Oh! Reever!" The crying principal shouted as he looked beside him. "I didn't hear you come in." He stated, blinking, and started crying again. "I had a terrible nightmare!" He said with a broken expression as if he just remembered his outburst earlier.

The blonde guy, apparently named Reever, shook his head with a sigh of exasperation.

Then he gestured towards the white-haired teenager as he buried his face in a hand.

"I wasn't trying to get your attention, HE wanted you to wake up Komui," Reever replied, walking over to the coffee machine, pouring two cups of coffee, adding sugar and cream into one cup, but leaves the other cup just plain black.

Allen shivered at the cup of plain black coffee._ Yuck_. He thought as he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth in displeasure. Not really sure how anyone can drink just plain coffee.

"Oh! You're the new student Allen Walker!" The principal, named Komui, announced with a grin.

Allen turned his attention back to the principal.

_Wasn't he just crying his eyes out a second ago…?_ Allen thought with an odd expression on his face.

Komui held out his hand with his grin still plastered on his face as he reached over the desk in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Komui Lee Principal of Black Order High! I'm pretty sure I spoke to your Legal Guardian on the phone am I right…?"

Allen nodded his head and quickly took the principals hand, also having to reach across the desk in order to reach Komui's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Lee." He greeted with a smile.

Komui waved his hand. "Please, just call me Komui." He said smiling; he looked down to the folder in his hand with a hum.

Allen could only guess that the duo tang in Komui's hand, held his permanent records of the previous high school's he attended.

Komui hummed to himself with a stern expression. "You're in grade eleven…And it also say's you're an ace student. Straight A's from all the school's you have gone to…Wow your one smart cookie huh?" Komui said, impressed.

Allen only nodded his head_. Cookie? No one called me that before…Does anyone call a person cookie these days? _He had to smile at the nick name though. Not wanting to get on the principal's bad side on the first day of school.

Komui hummed again as he looked back down at the file in his hand, tapping his chin. "Why are you enrolling in Black Order High when it's almost the end of the semester in just two more months?" Komui asked, looking at Allen with a serious expression.

Allen shook his head with a sad sigh. "Well…Cross never really liked staying in one place for too long and we moved here just three days ago, he ordered me to go to school…It's not a problem is it? Because I know how to work hard and I can catch up really fast!" Allen exclaimed, a nervous bead of sweat leaked down the side of his face.

He really didn't want to repeat the 11th grade, not only that, but if Cross found out that he's not going to school like he ordered him to do…He would skin him alive.

To his relief, Komui only waved the question away.

"That is no problem at all! We can easily get you caught up on the books, give you extra study time, and maybe have you stay once in a while at school for a group study…But you have to be the one that really works hard and buckles down." Komui replied, pointing an accusing finger to Allen in a scolding manner. 'Because I don't want a smart kid like you failing the eleventh grade because of some ridiculous foster father."

Allen gave Komui a bright smile as he saluted him. "I can work hard!" Then he frowned. "It really is Cross's fault for making me enroll here so late into the semester though." Allen explained with a scowl.

Komui laughed. "I know! Cross doesn't really think before he acts…It's how he gets into so much trouble sometimes." Komui said with a sigh and a sad shake of his head.

Allen hummed in agreement, he could get along with Komui, especially since he knew so much about how Cross thinks.

Komui smiled back to Allen. "But I'm glad you really want to pass though! I never seen a student really wanting to work as hard as you want to Allen. So that's great!" He rejoiced as he throws the file back down on his desk then grabs the plain black coffee cup handed to him by Reever and takes a long shot.

"You can go to class now, the bell is about to ring." Komui stated with a warm smile.

Allen nodded again and waved a good-bye.

Wanting to hurry for Lenalee's sake.

"Also! Allen!" Komui called after the almost bolting teenager with a bright smile.

Allen turned around with an odd look.

"I'm sorry you had to live with Cross Marian of all people for five years." Komui stated, an apologetic smile spreading across his face.

Allen stiffly nodded his head. "I am too." He sighed. "I really am…" He said, oddly serious.

He really wasn't kidding.

* * *

_And there is the second chapter to Rock N' Roll High. Hope you liked it. And I'm sorry again for starting all over, but just to warn you. I changed up quite a bit (not really) and I edited the story and spell checked (sorta) but if their are still mistakes, let me know, I'll delete the whole thing again..._

_Hah, I'm kidding._

_But yea...Hope you still continue to follow and favorite this story...Please don't hate me long, the story doesn't deserve it..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Finally it's lunch break and to Allen's surprise, all of his teachers weren't as tough as he thought they would be.

In fact, they we're all pretty funny. A little over dramatic…But funny either way.

But now it's time for lunch, and he couldn't have been happier that it came.

He scowled, remembering that his stomach was being a demon and growling angrily in nearly all his classes.

And each time it did, students would look his way to snicker at him.

He blushed at the memory, and tried to repress it as he walked away from the cafeteria lunch line; he chewed on the straw between his lips, walking down the aisles between all the cafeteria lunch tables, passing by many glaring, leering, and laughing teenagers as he does, searching for a table with at least little people as much as possible.

"Allen!"

He tilted his head, was someone calling him?

"Allen! Over here!"

Someone was calling him, well _obviously_ since he heard someone shout for his attention, he looked around himself. He stared straight ahead; down further into the cafeteria, he saw Lenalee waving at him to join her table, her hand held high above her head with a beaming grin.

"Over here Allen!" She called to him again.

He waved back with a delighted smile. "I'm coming!" He said happily and took longer strides towards her table.

When he made it to her table without any spills of his juice or his food he had to heave a sigh of relief.

"Hi Lena…" The younger teen trailed off, he lowered his hand in mid-wave to stare incredulously down at a red-head, laying—and taking up all the room—on the right side of the cafeteria bench.

Apple inside his mouth and a bandana over his eyes.

_I recognize that red-head…_He thought with a confused expression.

"La…Vi…?" Allen said slowly, cocking an eyebrow at the older male.

That soon shot up from the bench at hearing that familiar British accent, he quickly removed the green and black bandana from around his eye's to stare with one wide eye at the white-haired teenager in front of him, tray of food in his leather gloved hands.

"Well slap my ass and call me Joanie! It's Allen Walker!" Lavi announced with a big idiotic grin as he made room for the teen. "Have a seat dude!" He exclaimed happily as he slapped the spot beside him.

"Th-thanks…I guess." Allen warily thanked as he slowly took the seat across from Lenalee and beside Lavi. Shooting odd looks from between both teenager's.

Lenalee tilted her head. "You know Lavi already?" She asked with an odd look shot to Lavi.

Who immaturely stuck out his tongue with that, 'I-met-him-first' behavior.

Allen shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah, and no. We just met yesterday," Allen explained with a smile, he looked to Lavi sitting beside him with a white eyebrow raised questionably.

"But I had no idea at all that you come to this school" He said in what sounded like—in the ears of Lavi—a skeptic and questioning tone.

But Lavi, being the forgiving person that he is—Self-proclaimed—waved Allen's remark away with a carefree smirk. "Che'yeah, I get what you're saying dude. I look old enough to already be in college and shit, but hey, I'm only eighteen." The red-head replied with a shrug as he bit into his apple.

"Ah, I see," Allen said with a nod of his head. "What grade are you in Lenalee?" He asked with a grin to his newest friend.

Nothing was wrong with Lavi…But he still was an unknown compared to Lenalee, he already knew which bands she liked and disliked, and what colors she really likes.

She grinned as leaned over the table towards him. "I'm a sophomore."

Just as Allen was about to reply.

"And I'm a sophomore too! Shit isn't that fucking trippendicular?" Lavi exclaimed with a grin. Mentally glad he butted into the conversation.

He really didn't like it when he wasn't involved in a conversation. "We're all going to graduate together!" The red-head exclaimed.

"Wait!" Allen shouted, cutting off Lavi's rejoice.

Much to the red-heads disdain.

"You just said you were eighteen…Doesn't that mean you were to graduate before us?" Allen asked.

Lavi thumbed towards Allen with a smirk as he looked away from the white-haired teenager over to Lenalee. "Don't you love his accent Lenalee? I fell in love with it yesterday." He announced with a dreamy sigh.

She only smiled. "Yep! I thought it was rad when I first met him in the hall this morning." She replied with a chipper giggle.

"I think I had a dream of his accent." Lavi said, blinking at the thought.

"Tell me about it." Lenalee replied eagerly, big grin across her face as she leaned up on the cafeteria table towards the red-head.

"Uhm…About that question I asked," Allen said, clearing his throat.

_What's so bloody spectacular about the way I talk? _The white-haired teenager thought, frowning. _And did he just say he had a dream about me?_

Lavi smiled, snapping his fingers. "Right! Well I got into deep shit back in the day that made me get set back a grade…But eh," He shrugged, again, and bit into his apple with a grin. "I don't mind. But I think it's fucking stellar that we're gonna graduate together!" Lavi happily announced, roughly slinging an arm over Allen's small shoulders.

Lenalee across from them smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "I know right? Not only that but we get to have more practice time with our songs now that we got all that extra time!" She explained excitedly.

Lavi whooped as he fist pumped the air. "We are gonna fucking rock this world!" He crowed.

Allen was about to bite into his sandwich but abruptly stopped in mid-bite. "Hold on mates!" Allen said with a serious expression.

Getting a small pout from Lavi.

"What is this rant about, 'more practice time'?" He asked. Still in a serious tone of voice.

Which in Lenalee's ears, it didn't quite go good with his 'nice boy' exterior.

Lavi beamed a grin. "Well, me and Missus here," He thumbed to the direction of the girl across from him. "Just so happen to be in a band called…" The red-head trailed off with a confused expression.

And he turned to face Lenalee. "What are we called anyways?" He asked, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

Lenalee rolled her purple eye's passionately. "We just talked about that last night dweeb. We can't name the band until we get our lead singer."

Allen smiled brightly. "Are you the same people who put this advertisement up? Just hold on a tick." Allen said as he dug inside his pants pocket.

Pulling out a sheet of paper, he un-folded it on the table and laid it out flat in the center.

Lenalee and Lavi both leaned up onto the table and took a look at the paper.

Lenalee's smile soon grew and she nodded her head after reading her own writing. "That's our ad alright!" She said grinning and sitting back down.

Lavi let out a long whistle. "We just hung that up about a week ago, but it feels like dick years since I last saw it."

Allen smiled brightly. "Can I audition?" He quickly asked. "I can sing! If you allow me to, I'll show you guys after school!"

And their table went silent.

Allen bit his bottom lip. "Did I sound too desperate…?" He asked nervously.

Lavi lifted a finger, about to reply, until he noticed a familiar, angry looking—and also year older—teenager approaching their table. With a grin, he waved, "Hey Yuu!" He shouted.

Both Lenalee and Allen turned their heads to see the same teenager approaching.

Lavi blinked at the tray of food that was practically being crushed inside the older teen's hands as he quickly strode his way to their table.

A dark scowl on his—if Lavi was obligated to compliment him—well featured face.

"W'sup Yuu?" The red-head asked, smirking. "Lemme guess…" the red-head mused, leaning on the table-top and closer to the angry teen across from him.

Who leaned back further away with a look of disgust clear on his scowling face.

The red-head soon snapped his fingers. "Another teach bitched at you for falling asleep in class!" He confidently announced.

Fist pumping the air when Kanda's middle finger flicked up at him. Lavi always knew he was right when he got the "middle finger salute".

"Bite me retard." Retorted the long raven-haired teenager as he picked up his cheeseburger, took a small piece off of it, and threw the bit into his mouth.

"You still eat like a girl Kanda," Lenalee teased, smiling slyly when the older teenager sitting beside her glared her way.

"Get bent." The long-haired teenager growled.

Allen looked towards this person named 'Yuu' and 'Kanda' that joined their table with a curious glint in his eyes.

The guy had long blue hair.

Blue! Well it was mostly black, but he could see tints of blue inside it in the right lighting. Not only that, but the guy had long blue and black hair!

Now THAT is the coolest hair-style Allen has ever seen.

But he also noticed his question went un-answered.

"About what I asked Lenalee…?" Allen asked lightly. Leaning on the table towards Lenalee across from him. "May I audition for the part of the lead singer of…Whatever the deuce your band is called?" Allen smiled small.

Inside, Allen was dying, he doesn't know what the others might say, but on the out-side, he was still smiling and had the air about him as being casual.

But with his hands clenched tightly together underneath the table, it was the only indication that he was severely nervous, and on edge, about asking for an audition.

"What the fuck are—" Kanda was about to ask the white-headed kid—who seemed to have come out of _no-where_—what he was talking about.

Until he finally heard the word 'audition'.

Then his scowl grew.

The long-haired teen whipped his head to the direction of the white-haired brat sitting beside the 'red-headed retard'. "Audition for what?" He snapped, looking at Lenalee, who was fidgeting with her nails.

Then glared over to Lavi, who was whistling innocently, and looking at anywhere but at him.

The long-haired teenager growled. "I asked a question dick weeds."

Lavi was the one who surrendered first.

Naturally.

"Don't worry Yuu!" The red-head exclaimed nervously, half of his torso was on top of lunch table. "Lenalee and I both know that you get lonely when you're not involved with band shit, but—"

"—I don't fucking get lonely!" Kanda argued, throwing his empty milk carton at Lavi's head.

Who frowned at getting something thrown at him, but carried on. "Anyways…" The red-head continued as he slid off of the table. "We pretend that we _don't know_, that you_ don't_ get lonely, but when we _fer cereal_, _do know_ that we know you do."

And Lavi couldn't help but smirk at the confused expression on Kanda's face.

Thank God he was the smarter one out of the bunch, Kanda was the muscle, and Lenalee was the sweetheart.

Lavi grinned. "But we just met Allen! Like, today, and we didn't even know he had that ad in his pocket and that he wanted to audition." He explained. "Until now. So don't blow a gasket about not being involved in the auditioning shit, because we still didn't say 'yes' to the kid." Lavi finished, beaming a grin.

Allen frowned, disappointed. "So that's a no?"

Lenalee and Lavi both waved their hands.

"God no! Ha ha...Ha hah ha...Ha." Lenalee laughed nervously.

And the was the most painfully fake laugh Lavi ever heard.

The bassist cleared her throat. "We didn't say no…per se…We just have to audition you later on and talk it over with Kanda." Lenalee explained. She gestured towards the still scowling teenager beside her with the long-hair. "Who is by the way, our lead guitarist." She introduced with a grin.

Lavi grinned wider and smacked Kanda on his shoulder playfully. "Come on dude! Say hello to the nice Brit!"

"Fuck off." Kanda deadpanned.

Lavi pouted. "That's not nice…"

Allen snapped out of his thoughts. "What do you play Lavi?" He asked and got back to his meal.

Now that the audition was settled.

Lavi thumbed his chest proudly. "I play the drums my small, British friend!" The red-head grinned.

"And he doesn't always call people his 'friends' if he doesn't mean it," Lenalee announced with a bright smile. "So I say you're making a big impact on him already Al."

Allen smiled. "That's great to hear!" He wasn't kidding. "But…Hopefully when I _do_ audition, that you guys will like me." He stated sheepishly.

Kanda snorted and closed his eyes. "I bet you sound fucking bunk as you look." The guitarist said, slurping loudly from his cup.

Lenalee smacked the teenager on the shoulder. "Kanda! Seriously, he hasn't even auditioned yet and you're already making it harder for him than it really is!" She scolded the guitarist.

Who pretended he couldn't hear her as he continued to drink.

Allen waved the remark away with a smile. "Don't' worry Lena. I bet he can't play the guitar as well as he can't look masculine."

And for the second time that lunch hour, their table went silent.

"Oh shit…" Lavi whispered. "That was a good one." He soon complimented, smiling.

Lenalee just sighed heavily and hung her head in shame. "There goes our new best friend," She said, pouting. "And after we probably found our new lead singer too." She groaned.

Allen gave Lenalee a questioning glare, "And what does that mean?" Didn't they just go through this that they were gonna let him audition?

"Means, you better apologize to Yuu for bagging about how he can't play the guitar—and the fact that he doesn't look manly—before he fucking blows a gasket," Lavi explained, chuckling.

Allen rolled his eyes, knowing right then and there that he and Kanda, aren't going to get along quite well as he did with the others.

"Um, I'm sorry?" The British teen half-heartedly apologized.

"Too late." Kanda snapped, quickly getting up from the cafeteria bench.

Allen quickly got up as well, not really sure what else to do at this point.

Out of sheer terror for his life, he bolted out of the cafeteria.

Now he knew _for sure_ he wasn't going to get along with him.

Kanda chased after him, and to Lavi's entertainment, hot on the teenager's heels.

"Run Al! Run like Satan is chasing ya!" The red-head spurred the two running teenagers on with a grin.

Hearing Allen shrieking and screaming was very un-manly to him, but he somehow, the kid had the lung power to still keep running like hell as he did, he also hadn't noticed before, but…Allen had a great voice when he was yelling at Kanda for him to stop chasing him.

"We're never going to find our singer when Kanda keeps scaring them off," Lenalee said with a sigh of exasperation.

She began eating her cafeteria food, finally feeling at peace.

Lavi laughed and bit into the last remaining bit of his apple. "Yeah, but the kid runs fast. I doubt the burn out could catch up with him." The red-head replied, tossing the apple core behind his head.

"I really do love his accent Lena. Marry a British," Lavi said with a sigh, "Just not Allen." He quickly corrected himself.

Lenalee rolled her eyes, passionately. "Yeah, right. Just let me go to Britain real quick-like without my brother finding out I left the country." She scoffed.

"Dork."

"Hey!"

* * *

"I want rock N roll!  
Yes I do..."

Sorry, listening to "Rock of Ages" By Def Leppard...Seriously dudes! Listen to this song, I swear it'll make you wanna head-bang..Cos I always do.

Anyways, I'm updating fast...Because I don't think I'll have time to do this with my job and all...But I will try to update as often as I can, and non of this, one chapter a month shit. Doesn't that get old?

I hope you guys still like this story, and again i'm sorry i'm making you guys wait. But its worth it right? I fixed up most spelling error's and shit.\

Tah!


	4. Chapter 4

_I prefer "Hella-chan" ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Allen heaved a heavy sigh of relief as he banged his back against his locker.

The locker that was assigned to from Komui that afternoon, after out running an angry long-haired guitar player.

_First day of school finally over…_Allen thought with a smile, he felt relatively better knowing that he made it through the entire day, without being brutally murdered.

He turned around and began turning the lock around for the combination.

His first day of school was hectic, the work was easy, the students were exactly how he imagined, and the teachers were odd…but also funny at the same time.

But the fact that he just ran a mile trying to shake off an angry teenager—with long blue-black hair—was frightening enough for him, that he swore his hair was whiter than usual.

He ran for nearly 5 minutes trying to lose the teen that afternoon.

And he still didn't know whether or not he could audition for the band, if their _lead guitar player_ just chased him half-way around the school and back.

Until he finally gave in and apologized profusely, which he instantly decided that, he just wouldn't.

Allen shook his head and sighed. He grabbed his book bag from the locker and stuffed his books inside it. Packing away all the thick homework he has to finish by the end of this week and the next in, order to pass that class which was his least favorite subject, Science.

But the great thing about today was meeting two new people.

Who seemed perfectly mature despite their ages, and they were actually very nice.

Kanda definitely wasn't either of those two things.

_Well maybe they're not THAT mature…But I can tolerate them._ Allen thought with a smile. That had to be the most positive thing he thought all day.

"Allen!" He heard a familiar voice call his name from further beside him by his right.

Allen looked beside him, and saw the tall red-head named, Lavi, walking his way towards him from down the hall, a big grin alight on his face.

"Hey Al!" the red-head greeted.

Allen waved back and quickly finished packing away his school work.

"Hey Lavi" He greeted with a smile, slinging his back-pack over his shoulder with a huff.

"So uhm…About that guy, Kanda…"Allen trailed off uneasily.

As if by the mere mention of his name might summon him.

"Is he still mad?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow. "'Cause I would say that I am sorry and all but…I'm not." He deadpanned with a stern expression.

Lavi shook his head, smirking. "Nah! Yuu just has anger issues. He's a pretty ace dude! Once you get by his asshole-ness and shit-like attitude." He announced, blinking in confusion. "But either than that, I'm pretty damn sure he got over it already." Lavi explained with a carefree shrug.

Allen still had a lot to learn about the English language and their slang.

But he shrugged anyways with a smile.

He knew what those curse words meant, they weren't compliments at all, but that's exactly how Allen would describe Kanda.

If he could muster enough courage to do so.

"So you still coming over to my house for that audition?" Lavi asked, grinning happily as they began walking down the hall, heading straight for the stairs that are just further down the hall to the left from Allen's locker.

Right now, the both of them are up on the second floor.

Allen smiled brightly. "So I get to audition after all?" He asked. An eager smile alight on his brightly smiling face.

Lavi chuckled with a nod. "Why wouldn't you get the chance to audition? Kanda may be a dick…But I know he's curious about your voice Al." He said shrugging.

"Brilliant!"

"I love your accent, I know I said that a bajillion times already, but I just can't get over it!" Lavi exclaimed, grinning widely and slinging his arm over Allen's shoulders.

"Thank you." Allen nodded with a wary smile. "Kanda isn't coming, is he?" The teenager deadpanned.

He got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach—when he first met Kanda—that he wasn't going to get along with the long-haired hot headed teenager.

He had a nagging voice in his head saying that they weren't going to get along. _Ever_…

Lavi laughed nervously, scratching underneath the folded green bandanna wrapped around his forehead.

"Well about that Al…He is a member of the band...So..." Lavi explained apologetically, he un-tied the knot of the bandanna behind his head and re-folded it to his liking. "Sorry, but he's coming."

Allen sighed, but shrugged. "That's fine. If he's going to give me attitude I'm just going to have to give it right back at him." Allen announced, deviously smirking.

He could put up with Kanda's attitude problem, and he could do it with an innocent smile and an irritating grin.

_If it manages to tick Cross off…I'm pretty darn sure that it will tick off Kanda as well. _Allen thought, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Lavi laughed as he slapped the younger teen on the back. "You got guts kid! That's sooo what me and Lena are looking for!" He smiled. "And maybe Yuu." He blinked. "But I don't really know what Yuu likes." He shrugged. "Well I gotta go get the burn out now, so wait for me in the parking lot while I leg it around the school?" Lavi suggested, he jogged down a few steps ahead of Allen but stopped to wait for his answer.

"So I'm not going to take the bus?" The younger teen asked, slowly walking down the steps Lavi just hopped down, feeling slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to take that bus again.

Not really wanting to face the bus driver who laughed at him that morning for falling face first on his bus.

Lavi grinned. "You're looking at a guy who has license to drive dude!" He said proudly, hopping down the last steps and quickly rounding a corner to the other stairs.

Allen grinned and continued walking down the stairs, he can hear Lavi running down the steps, and also hear him apologizing to teenagers he's bumping into.

He quietly laughed, deciding to take his time with walking down the few steps—unlike his elder—and he had to pause to stare out the window beside him.

The sun was out and high in the sky.

_The weather down here is odd, in England it would still be heavily snowing right now and freezing…Especially since it's only March._ Allen thought, a bit surprised at how warm it is in Chicago.

Then he groaned and continued down the stairs. _I can't even imagine how hot it's going to be when summer starts!_ He thought in disdain. _Back to wearing fingerless gloves again…_Allen thought in disdain as he glared at his left arm covered with his long jacket sleeve as he wore a black leather glove over his wrinkled hand.

* * *

Allen sat beside the lonely and empty truck in front of the school, inside the parking lot, and watched as all the other teenagers hurriedly leave the school.

_How I envy you_…Allen thought with a small frown. He was still waiting, and half baking, in the sun.

He heard some students bragging about an, up-and-coming party as they got into their vehicles.

Shaking his head at the idea.

He can't even think about a party right now, not when he had so much homework to do…_And especially since I'm only fifteen and not even the legal drinking age to be partying. _He quipped inside his head.

"This is so bogus!" Lenalee shouted for the second time.

Snapping Allen out of his thoughts.

She kicked the trucks tire with her boot out of frustration. "They've been in there for ten minutes already! And we're still sitting around waiting for the two of them!" She sighed heavily and slunk down low to the cement, sitting right beside the younger teenager.

She heard Allen hum in agreement as he nodded his white-head.

"Lavi must still be looking for Kanda…Seriously, what's that guy's problem? When I first met him I knew he would dislike me." Allen thought aloud, he idly picked up a pebble by his sneaker and threw it to the cement in front of him in show of irritation.

Lenalee laughed and patted the younger teens' soft snow white hair. "There, there," She consoled him.

Although it was mostly sarcasm.

"Kanda always _disliked_ everyone." She said with a small shrug. "The only way to get him back is to give him some good come-backs like you did this afternoon, I mean seriously, Lavi did it for so long, and now look at him! He's gotten Kanda to shut up once in a while…Well no…They argue mostly every day since they first started to hang out…" She trailed off, a finger pressed to her chin.

Now that she thought about it, she had no idea why Lavi continues to poke the bear.

And right now, she can't even remember where she was going with this conversation.

She shrugged. "But anyways, my point is, if you want Kanda to shut up once in a while, all you gotta do is nark at him and argue back if you're ever going to survive being in our band!" She explained, smiling brightly.

Allen shook his head with a small chuckle. "I would love to…_Nark _at him did you say?" He asked.

Wondering if that was the right English slang she used earlier, when he gets a head nod back he smiles brightly.

"But as I was saying, that would probably only end up with me having a broken nose because of it." Allen stated, rubbing his nose as though he could already feel the pain.

But he shrugged. "But I could give him a little attitude if he manages to wear my patience thin, and if I do get to be the new lead singer, then I have to put up with his attitude. I can_not_ just ignore him." He announced, grinning happily to Lenalee beside him who gave him a thumbs up in return.

"You're exactly right Allen."

They both look up once they heard both of the school doors open wide with a loud slam.

Lenalee gave an exasperated sigh once she noticed the red-head smiling and happily bouncing down the steps.

Like he didn't even care about how long they've been waiting in the school's parking lot.

"'Bout freakin' time," She muttered, getting up from the cement, and patting down her black skirt as she does.

Allen got up, dusting off his black ripped jeans as well, and picking up his back-pack that was laid beside him.

"Yo!" Lavi greeted with a two finger salute to the two younger teenagers, he blinked to Lenalee that stood beside the white-haired teen. "I was looking for you." He stated.

"Why?" Lenalee asked, arms crossed. "It's not that big of a school that I could get lost in." She retorted.

The red-head shrugged. "I never saw you in art class, thought you ditched the school for being so Goddamn bor-_fucking_-ring, so I decided to look around just in case." Lavi grinned, standing in front of the teenagers, thumbs hooked into his stonewashed jeans with a smirk. "So...Have you kiddo's been waiting long?"

Lenalee rolled her purple eyes with passion. "I'm not like either of you dudes," She said pointing an accusing finger from Lavi over to Kanda. "And don't start with me Lavi, I'll finish it." She countered, a glare shot directly to Lavi.

Who Allen watched—in slight disappointment—as Lavi put up both his hands in surrender with a look of terror in his one green eye.

Kanda walked right passed all three of them.

Not even acknowledging their presence.

"Are we gonna fucking jet? Or stand around the fucking school?" The long-haired guitar player growled, walking over to his trucks door, and over to the driver's seat.

Allen raised an eyebrow and grabbed at Lavi's shirt. "I thought you meant that _you_ had _your_ driver's license _Lavi_." Allen hissed.

Not really trusting Kanda behind the wheel knowing that he already hated his guts. He could possibly be in a car wreck and be seen on televisions everywhere.

Lavi shrugged. "I don't have a car." He smirked.

Allen sighed, small smile twitching, scaring Lavi more than Lenalee did just seconds ago.

The red-head noted inside his head that when the younger teenager had to _force_ a smile, that's when he should really tread carefully.

"Well…Hopefully I don't die." Allen said sweetly, but with the tight grip on the shirt sleeve of Lavi's jacket, told the red-head that…The kid could fucking tear him a new one if he's pissed off.

Lavi smiled ready to uneasily reply.

"Let's fucking go already!" Kanda snapped out of the window.

'Causing three of the teenagers to jump into action.

Kanda raised an eyebrow when he noticed a younger white-haired teen jump into the back of the truck behind Lavi.

_Who the fuck is_…Then he noticed that irritating grin from before.

"The fuck is he doing here?" He growled, glaring out his open window and at the brat that dared try and hide from him in back of his truck and in back of the red-headed retard as well.

Lavi blinked in confusion, looked behind him to see a young male cowering behind him.

Smiling, he walked over to the driver's side window and sat on the ledge of the trucks trunk.

"Oh, he's cool, he's with me and Lenalee, he's auditioning for our lead singer." He told—a more pissed off than usual—Kanda.

"What?" the guitar player snapped, glaring at the red-head.

The red-headed drummer grinned and went to pat the younger teenager on his shoulder. "He's coming over to my pad…I thought I told you?" Lavi asked, confusion sweeping his facial expression again.

"No you fucking _didn't_ dipshit." Kanda grumbled.

Lenalee rolled her eyes at the two heatedly arguing teenagers—and did she forget to mention? _Older_ teenagers.

"Let's go! I only have a few hours left before my brother comes back home!" She yelled to the driver.

Who only glared at her.

"And why should I care?" Kanda asked, sarcasm thick in his tone to Lenalee's displeasure.

"'Cause she's the fucking bass player…And Co-manager…" Lavi trailed off, and smiled back to Kanda. "Uh, _duuh_ Yuu," Lavi retorted laughing.

Lenalee sighed heavily as she crossed her arms. "I see…So you only bring me along just so I can play the bass guitar…Really shows how much you care about me. That's totally bunk." Lenalee replied with a pout.

"No baby!" Lavi exclaimed, desperate smile on his face. "You're coming along because you mean more to us than that! Right Yuu!?" He gave Kanda his best, '_play-along-dude,'_ look.

Kanda behind the steering wheel sighed, gripped the wheel with his hands more irritably than before.

"Yeah…Something like that. I _guess_…" He trailed off miserably.

Allen looked between three of the older teenagers with curious glances._ I thought they were friends? Not only that but they're in a band together…They're all giving each other a hard time_. Allen thought raising an eyebrow. _Whatever happened to 'band dynamics'?_

"Now that that's all settled…Let's fucking bounce baby!" Lavi shouted, grinning excitedly as he braced himself in back of the truck again and gripping for dear life.

Just as he did, Kanda stomped on his gas pedal, 'causing all of them to fly backwards as the truck took a tire screeching reverse.

The guitar player swiftly switched the gears, pulling it into drive, and stomping on the gas pedal a second time; the truck takes off at a law breaking speed, with Lavi laughing like mad-man the entire time.

"Call me 'baby' again you fucking Cyclops and I'll send both of you flying out of the fucking truck!" Kanda shouted over his shoulder and out the window.

Paying no attention to the road in front of him what-so-ever.

"Kanda!" Lenalee shrieked, thanking God that the driver decided to look back to the road.

Kanda narrowly dodged an oncoming vehicle, tearing the steering wheel into a fast right turn with a loud—"FUCK!"

—And sending Lavi toppling off of the ledge of the truck, and rolling onto the floor of the truck and into Allen's lap, with a winded.

"DU-OOF!"

All the while Allen and Lenalee screamed like no tomorrow.

Allen screaming for the fact that Lavi landed right on top of his crotch.

Face first.

And because he was in the back of the death truck with nothing to hang on to, but the red-head himself.

Lavi quickly removed his face, in fear that it might get sucker punched in the nose by the teen.

Kanda was yelling and cursing so many profanities that Allen thought his poor ears were bleeding.

And Lenalee was screaming and closing her eyes in the hopes of this being only a really bad (and bogus) dream.

"Get the fuck off the road Granny!" Kanda shouted out of his open window, over to the old lady that he was driving beside and quickly sped off.

_Old bitch, been cutting me off for the past five minutes since I've got onto the fucking road_! Kanda shouted inside his head, now pissed off.

Thanks to that old bat.

Allen felt the driver dodging God only knows what—for once glad he couldn't see because he was on the floor—and still heard Kanda yelling his lungs out at the people he's passing by.

The white-haired teen by now, was hoping to God, that they'll make it out alive and safely get to Lavi's house.

But with Kanda driving like a drunk, crazy person—on drugs, he didn't quite think that was possible.

Until he felt Kanda slowing down.

The white-haired teenager slowly rose his head from the bottom of the trucks trunk and blinked from behind the tears.

"You're not fucking puking inside my truck!" He heard Kanda shout over to the passenger, who happens to be Lenalee, and watched as he reached over to Lenalee's side door and rolled down the window.

"Stick your head out the window before I pull over and kick you out!" Kanda shouted again.

Allen rolled his eyes passionately at the un-caring and heartless Kanda; he took this free time to finally peel himself off the floor of the truck and shakily sit down more comfortably in back of the death vehicle.

He lifted his white bangs out from in front of his eyes with a scowl. "I can't believe they're letting someone like _you_ drive around town!" The white-haired teenager yelled to the driver.

"What the fuck did you say brat!?" Kanda yelled out of his own window, shooting a death glare to the white-haired bastard that mocked his driving skills.

Just as Allen was about to reply.

"Ooh! Fucking K-Rad song!" Lavi shouted, grinning happily, despite that he almost flew out from the back of the truck.

The red-head quickly got up from his fetal position on the floor and sat comfortably beside the white-haired Brit. "Turn it up louder Yuu!" He shouted over to Kanda.

To Allen's surprise, Kanda actually listened to the red-head and turned the volume up louder.

What was blasting through the speakers of the truck was Steve Miller's Band, "The Joker."

Which really didn't complimented Kanda's crazy driving at all, but it calmed everyone's nerves, especially the driver's, if Allen did say so himself.

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm surprised I'm getting a lot in just three chapters ^^' I'm amazed and proud that you guys like the story! I hope I can continue to have your support with this story! Thanks again! And if you guys have any questions, ask me. or PM me, I'll get back to your ass as soon as I can.__  
_

_Tah!_

Also...

I'm glad someone agree's with me on Rock Of Ages! You rock! And your dad! XD


	5. Chapter 5

_Hella-chan stood out to me. Thank you for the wonderful nickname!_

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

To Allen's relief, joy, happiness, and every other happy little word that's out there in the English speaking world, they made it to Lavi's two story (And beat up) old house.

Unscathed as they could be, but he did have minor scrapes and bruises on his knees and elbows, either than that, he was glad he had no broken bones and no concussions.

The white-haired teenager rubbed gingerly at his bruises and walked beside Lenalee to the front porch steps of Lavi's house.

The front porch of the house looked almost like a gazebo in Allen's eyes. Or a little place for plants and flowers.

_What the blast is it called again? A Greenhouse?_ Allen tried thinking back to when Cross rented a house that had that same characteristic as Lavi's house.

But his train of thoughts were soon cut off when he heard a light groan coming from beside him.

"You alright Allen?" Lenalee asked, smiling small.

To Allen's surprise, she didn't throw up, but oh, how she looked-liked she really wanted too.

Allen smiled to Lenalee and nodded. "Yeah…Well, alright as I can be." He replied, rubbing his already bruised elbow with a small frown. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked with concern.

She smiled back and gave a shaky thumbs up in return. "Never better…!"

Lavi smirked widely as he slung his arms over the two teenager's shoulders.

Lenalee was the tallest, right next to him that is, and sadly, Allen didn't even match up with the height of the teenage girl beside him.

The white-haired teenager stood just two inches shorter than the teenage girl, so the Brit barely reached the top of Lenalee's head with his own.

"Isn't Yuu's driving fucking killer? His shit driving is bitchin'!" Whooped Lavi.

"Are you fucking baggin' about my driving dickweed?" Kanda demanded, glaring at Lavi as he waited for him by the porch.

Kicking at the door with the toe of his shoe impatiently.

"Hold your crazy ass horse Yuu," Lavi stated as he raced to his front door.

Allen shook his head in exasperation. "You guys swear a lot huh?" He still couldn't believe how much swearing Kanda did on the way here to the red-heads house.

And _still_ couldn't believe that Kanda still managed to find swear words after that.

"You gonna start shit now, short stack?" Kanda accused the short teen, who he forgot his name already. He's thinking that maybe it was Albert?

Allen flicked a glare towards the long-haired guitar player. "Stating obvious facts Kan-_duh_," The younger teen retorted, innocently smiling.

Fooling no one by the way.

Kanda's glare intensified at the white-haired smiling idiot, and he took a step forward, ready to beat the living shit out of him.

"Chillax dude…He's just a kid." Lavi tried in vain to calm the already royally pissed Kanda.

"Shut up." The guitar player deadpanned, shooting his glare at Lavi instead.

"I'm not a kid, I'm fifteen." Allen stated, with an all-too-proud smile.

"No shit? I thought you we're fucking twelve." Kanda countered with a sneer, he had to cough into his fist when he saw the brat—that was once smiling smugly, now scowl at him, pissed.

Lavi finally kicked open his door and waltzed inside, arms out stretched as he inhaled the sweet scent of his home. "Welcome to the rock pad of the 80th century! Feel free to take off your pants and _jack_-et." The red-head stated slyly over his shoulder.

The white-haired teen ignored the fact that Lavi was only looking at _him_ when he said that crude joke, and instead focused on the interior décor of the house.

Kanda watched as the red-head spun around in a circle with his arms held high in the air with disinterest clear in his dark blue eyes.

"Fucking retard…" Kanda grumbled, walking past the red-head.

Making sure to clip the Cyclops in the shoulder as he made his way to the stairs.

"I'm gonna take a piss." The long-haired teenager announced to whoever was listening.

He also went out of his way to practically knock over the white-haired prick that stood in his way.

The red-headed drummer wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Uh, little too much info dweeb…?" Lavi called to Kanda, who flicked a middle-finger his way.

Then a thought occurred to him. "That counts as jacking Yuu!" Lavi shouted with a sly grin.

"Fuck you! It doesn't shit head!" Lavi heard Kanda shout back.

"It really doesn't Lavi." Allen countered, wanting to defend himself as well.

The red-head doesn't seem to think before he speaks.

As Allen has witnessed many times already in just a single day he spent with him.

Lavi shrugged, "No it doesn't…But it's funny teasing Yuu. Say one wrong word to him and he freaks-the-fuck-out." Lavi explained with a mischievous smirk.

"Hmm…Do you even consider the consequences before you tease him Lavi? That bloke looks like a rabid dog when he gets angry." Allen commented, walking into Lavi's living room.

Everything had bright colors in the living room, the rug, the curtains, the couches, even the walls!

"He looks more like a rabid bear if you ask me," Chirped Lenalee, walking over to the bright red arm chair beside her dark purple bass guitar, and hopped into the sofa.

As Allen was walking to the big open window just across from the big red arm-chair, and just beside the giant bright green drum kit, something black caught the corner of his eye, he looked over, and further down the living room was a pure black and shining guitar.

He stood frozen in place for a couple seconds, amazed and in awe as he slowly walked over to it.

He heard a quire sing loudly once he stood in front of the black Les Paul.

"Like Kanda's guitar? His name is Mugen" Lavi asked, a grin spreading across his face as he managed to scare the white-haired teenager, again.

Allen looked over his shoulder with a confused expression. "Wha…? This is Kanda's guitar? Mugen…?" He repeated.

Lenalee laughed, pointing to the black Les Paul sitting at the end of the living room in between two bookshelves. "He calls his guitar, 'Mugen'…A pretty generic name though, he could've called it something more extravagant and flashy!" She stated.

"Like…The Hulk." She soon remarked, smirking widely when Lavi gave her a disgusted expression.

"Why would he name a beautiful guitar, 'The Hulk'?" Lavi asked bluntly.

"Why would he name a beautiful guitar 'Mugen'?" Lenalee deadpanned.

"He named it after something in his life! You can't say shit about the name." Lavi argued.

Allen smiled as he looked back to the black and chrome knobbed Les Paul, ignoring both of his friends arguing behind him in the living room.

And after a few minutes of shouting from Lenalee and Lavi, he saw Lavi crouching down beside him again.

"She's beautiful." Allen commented, reaching out to gently trace his gloved finger tips along the face of the guitar, scowling in disdain when he can't even feel the sleekness of the instrument.

Lavi sniffled as he bent down to admire the guitar with the younger teenager again, after he managed to 'out bitch' Lenalee.

But got a pillow thrown in the face because of it.

"Isn't it? But you can't touch it. Kanda would fucking _freak_ if he found you were even standing _near_ it." Lavi smirked. "My drum kit is called 'Hammer' and I don't give a shit if you sit, stare, or even touch it, it was made to impress and that's exactly what I want it to do." He winked.

Allen straightened up from in front of the guitar and went over to the drum kit. "Wow…This is a pretty big kit." Allen commented.

It was the biggest drum kit Allen has ever seen before.

"Cost me a fuckin' arm and an eye because of it though." Lavi said grinning and tracing a finger-tip on his black eye-patch before heading out of the living room. "Anyone want a drink?" He asked walking across to the room situated beside the living room.

Not before throwing the dark purple pillow back at Lenalee and then quickly running to the kitchen that was located just adjacent to the living room.

Where he hid behind his counter with only his one eye peeking out from behind it.

"I'll have a grape crush!" Lenalee hollered over her shoulder as she dove for the comfort of her armchair again, with the purple cushion in her arms.

Allen smiled looking over his shoulder to Lavi inside the kitchen "If you got any Coca-Cola I'll get one. If not, surprise me."

After Allen was done admiring the beautiful glow of the drum kit called 'Hammer' he walked over to the dark purple—and round—couch and sat in the center of it, round walls surrounded the sofa.

_This is definitely out of date. I saw this when I lived back in England_! He thought with a delighted smile, remembering the good old days back in the late 70's.

"Here you—" Lavi stared incredulously at the white-haired teen that sat in Kanda's chair. "Oh. Fuck. Me!" he hurriedly rushed over to the startled teen and quickly handed him his soda as he shook the chair. "Get off his seat, like, _now,_ before the dude fucking—"

"The fuck you doing brat? That's my fucking spot!" Kanda roared furiously.

Allen quickly looked over to the stairs, to see Kanda already storming down the last few remaining steps.

And he shot up from within the circle of the couch to practically dive for the spot beside Lenalee.

"I'm sorry!" The white-haired teenager squeaked, hiding behind the safety of his friend's feminine arm.

"You're letting this little prick audition?" Kanda shouted.

Into the face of the closed eye red-head standing in front of him.

"He has no fucking respect for other people's property and shit! And he's been fucking baggin' about me since I first met the little bastard!" He spat, glaring furiously at the cowering teenager behind Lenalee's arm.

Lavi waved his hands in the face of the pissed older male nervously. "Chill dude…! He didn't know you get jumpy and all bat-shit-crazy about your chair!" The red-head explained.

And shakily he handed Kanda his coke. "Refreshment…?" The drummer offered, smirking.

Allen watched as Kanda snatched away the coke from Lavi's hand, grumbling all the way to his 'precious' chair as he roughly opened up the can of pop.

"Little brat...You might've squashed it." Kanda muttered.

Allen rolled his eyes passionately. "It's just a chair you barmy American…Or Japanese…" Now that he thought about it, he didn't know what the heck Kanda was.

His name sounded Japanese, but Kanda held no accent what-so-ever that could prove that he was in fact Japanese.

Actually he missed something in that sentence of his.

"Squash what?" Allen blinked, unveiling himself from behind Lenalee's arm.

Which he got flicked in the forehead for.

Lavi smacked his forehead in realization. "Fuuuuck," He dragged out as he swiped his hand down his face. "Forgot that Yuu stashed it there. Is it alright?" Lavi asked, slowly walking his way over to the round chair.

It was an odd chair, it looked like a round armchair yet it looked like an office chair, it resembled the look of a broken egg-shell, and it could spin.

Allen just realized that once Kanda started spinning the chair around as he looked for something within it.

A creepy smile lit Kanda's features.

Making Allen shiver.

"It's alright." Kanda reassured. Then flicked he sent a hard glare Allen's way. "You're lucky you little runt, if the bag broke, your ass would've been mine.

Lavi snickered. "What kind of a lame—OW! Christ!" Lavi whined as he held his head with both hands.

Lenalee stood over him with a fist held over him. "If you forgot, which I'm pretty sure you did." She said with a roll of her eyes. "We invited Allen over for an audition. And I'm not letting this bunk conversation drag on forever. So if you would be so kind as to let him audition and we can actually show him what kind of music we play, then I'm pretty sure we would both be happy and maybe, I don't know, finally find our lead singer?"

The room went silent.

Lavi gulped and nodded his head with a small smirk. "O-okay…Clutch scary ass speech dictator Lee." Lavi said sarcastically as he did a military salute.

Kanda stood over him with a sneer, "Pussy." He spat, giving the red-head a swift kick to the ass before he walked away.

"Ow..." Lavi grumbled, holding his hands over his ass with a scowl directed to Kanda's back.

Allen eyed the dark blue back pocket of Kanda's jeans. "What is that Kanda?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business short stack." Kanda replied, fake British accent foreign on his tongue, walking over to his guitar named Mugen he slung the guitar strap over his shoulder.

Allen pouted. "It's something illegal isn't it? Like a gun?"

Lavi laughed clutching both his sides as he walked over to his drums to the right of Kanda.

"A gun…? How could an 18 year-old get a license for a gun in this day and age? Everyone is too stiff…the fuzz, the government, the fucking President." Lavi grumbled sitting crossed legged behind his kit, wiping away a non-existent tear as he did. "That was a good laugh though." He said smirking.

"You do know that that's a criminal offense calling the president that." Allen quipped in, an amused smile on his face.

Lavi only shrugged. "He's a fucking president that gets treated like a king. I say everyone deserves to get treated like a king, or queen, sometimes, not just him." Lavi stated, winking to Lenalee who smiled back and gave him a peace sign with her hand.

"Well," Lenalee said as she stretched her arms over her head as she got up from the couch, grabbing her bass as she does. "Let's get this show on the road shall we boy's?" She grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Lavi cheered. "Let's rock this town to the ground!" He said, twirling both of the drum sticks within his fingers.

"What song should we play?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi tapped his chin in thought. "I don't know…How 'bout a catchy, happy-like song?" He grinned. "Like, the intro of Communication Breakdown by Led Zeppelin?" He eagerly stated.

Lenalee grinned as she clapped her hands together. "Stellar! I miss that song!" She steadied her bass. "Start us off Kanda!"

"Don't need to tell me that." Kanda grumbled. He plucked down each of the guitar strings with his pick experimentally, and with a nod, he began playing.

And at that exact time Kanda started, Lavi quickly followed up with a fast drum beat.

Allen watched in awe as the small band starting playing complex and heavy riffs of the song he knew very well. He watched in amazement as Kanda's fingers hit all the chords of the song in such precise precision that it came as it blur to him as it always did when he listened to the song on the record player at his house.

Allen could hear the voice of the lead singer, Robert Plant, singing the lyrics as they continued to play the song, no one had to sing in order to know where it was in the song they were playing at.

But, much to Allen's displeasure, they all stopped at once.

It ended all too soon for him.

Lenalee smiled eagerly. "So? Are you convinced that we don't play around when it comes to practicing and wanting to be a band?"

Allen shook his head with a bemused expression. "No…I never thought that either of you did…That was excellent! It was a pleasure to just sit and watch the whole small performance but I can't even begin to imagine how brilliant it would sound if you had a singer!"

Lavi grinned as he scratched his head with a drum stick. "I can sit here all day simply listening to you talk." He stated with a lazy smirk.

"Tch…" Kanda said crossing his arms. "Fag." Kanda spat. He turned his head back to the brat on the couch. "Let's hear you sing. If you fucking suck, I'm throwing you out."

Allen rolled his eyes as he got up from the safety of the sofa and stood close by a microphone in the center of the living room. "Your threats don't scare me. But alright, you got yourself a deal Kanda," Allen breathed in deeply. "I got a song." He tapped on the microphone, hearing it thump out of the amplifier in front of him and he nodded.

_Just imagine the slide of the Jimmy Page's guitar_…Allen thought as he closed his eyes. He could hear it inside his head as he pulled the microphone closer to his body. _Imagine the drum beat of John Bonham_…Taking a short intake of breath he closed his eyes. _And pretend its Robert Plant's voice that's coming out of your mouth, and not your own. _Allen mentally instructed himself.

_"__If the sun refused to shine…  
I would still be lovin' you."_ He sang slowly, smiling small.  
_"__When mountains crumble to the sea,  
There will still be you and me_." Allen breathed, imagining drums next.  
"_Kind woman, I give you my all,  
Kind woman, nothing more_…" He sung lightly, still smiling.

_"__Little drops of rain, whisper of the pain,  
Tears of loves lost in the days gone by..."_ He paused to take a small breather.  
_"__My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
Together we shall go until we die. My, my, my…!"_ He raised his voice slightly, then continued on with his normal pitch.  
_"__An inspiration is what you are to me…  
Inspiration, look...See_..." He pulled away, finally opening his eyes in order to see the bands reactions.

Lavi sat there behind his drums with his chin rested inside his hand, his eye oddly focused on the white-haired teenager.

Lenalee stood with a hand to her chin, her purple eyes constantly staring.

And Kanda was scowling deeper than usual with a hip cocked to the side, looking impatient.

Allen smiled and continued on with the song, even though he knew that a guitar solo was supposed to take his place.

"_And so today, my world it smiles,  
Your hand in mine, we walk the miles,"_ He knew he had to raise his voice soon. So he hurriedly took a breather to prepare himself.  
"_Thanks to you it will be done…  
For you to me, are the only one!"_ He raised his voice into a stronger pitch_. "Alright yeah! Happiness, no more be sad.  
Happiness...I'm glad."_ He closed his eyes again, hearing the sad slide of the synth and the guitar blending perfectly together inside his head, he absolutely adored the song he is now finishing.

"_If the sun refused to shine,  
I would still be loving you."_ Allen slowly sang, his voice light.  
_"__When mountains crumble to the sea,  
There will still be you…And me."_ He breathed, he slowly open his eyes again and smiled brightly.

"What do you think?" He asked.

* * *

_I barely changed anything in this chapter, because I sorta liked it from the beginning, but I did edit it and touched up the grammar mistakes I made. And thank you guys for the support and the amazing reviews!_

_This song that Allen sang is called "Thank You" By Led Zeppelin. So soothing, and I can just imagine him singing this. I love Led Zeppelin._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

"For the last time Kanda!" Allen pleaded as he followed after the striding guitar player. "What the bloody hell is in your pocket? That's all I want to know!"

Kanda growled. "Why does it matter? Leave me the hell 'lone!" he roared over his shoulder.

"Why are you so mad Yuu?" The red-head asked, quickly following after the guitar player. "Mad that you didn't get the chance to throw Allen out?" He pressed, smirking.

"Fuck!" Kanda suddenly shouted, patience gone. "Both of you skeezers leave me the hell alone! And no! So get bent!" Kanda defended, whipping out whatever it was that was inside that back pocket of his and holding it tightly in his clenched hand.

Which Allen still didn't know what was inside the little baggy yet.

"Ooh! I want a hit of Mary Jane!" Lavi cheered exuberantly, skipping to Kanda's side.

Allen tilted his head. "Mary Jane..? Who's that? And why would you want to be hit by her?" Allen asked.

It went silent outside the doorway of Lavi's house.

Allen glanced from a bemused looking Lenalee who was standing by the passenger side of Kanda's pick-up truck.

Then at the faraway look on Lavi's face.

And to the stern expression of Kanda's.

"What?" Allen asked, crossing his arms over his chest uncomfortably. "I have no idea who Mary Jane is, it's a simple question isn't it?" Allen defended.

"You're…Just fuckin' with us…Aren't you?" Lavi asked slowly, completely stunned at the younger teenager's obliviousness.

Either it was total obliviousness...Or just plain ignorance.

Allen shook his head slowly. "No…" He trailed off, unsure.

"Fucking idiot…" Kanda growled from the back of his truck. "He means dope." Said the guitar player, waving the bag around in the air as if to prove his point. "Dope. Dumb ass." Kanda snorted.

Allen blinked. Still trying to register Kanda's harshly put words.

Then his eyebrows shot to his hairline as his whole facial expression turned from puzzled, to incredulousness in a split second.

"Dope…? As in _marijuana?"_ Allen exclaimed loudly, looking at all of the teenagers who simply shrugged.

As if it was a normal thing to talk about.

Like the weather.

Lavi nodded. "As in _that_ my dear British friend, we also call it grass, mope, dope, Jane, weed, hoot...And all those other fun names I forget." Lavi said as he looked up to the night sky in thought.

"So that's what all the other students were talking about! Not just about the grass but…" Allen looked around and whispered. "_Grass_…" He blocked his mouth with the side of his hand, shifting his eyes to and fro at his surroundings.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Christ, just say 'weed', hoser." He deadpanned, deciding that the conversation completely lost all meaning.

"Yeah Al," Lavi said, smirking at the younger teen's jumpiness. "And don't get all rubbed about it. You look totally suspicious right now." Lavi commented, blinking at the terrified look of Allen, he then squints his green eye closer to Allen's face. "Why're you so green? Gonna be sick or something?"

"Green?" Allen repeated, touching his face, then scowled. "Are you on it _right now_?" Allen questioned the red-head, who only grinned in reply.

It was those sly kind of smiles that clearly said _"I'm-not-telling-you-what-you-already-know"._

"You can't be bloody _serious!"_ Allen bemoaned, shaking his white head and refusing the idea all together. "I'm friends with a stoner." He muttered, gloved hand gesturing only to the drummer as he planted his face into his hand.

"Ouch Brit, that word is so…Not…Tubular, and shit." Lavi pouted, snaking his arm away from around the British teenager's shoulders.

Feelings now hurt.

"Hey…Dweebs. Weren't we going to give Al a tour of the city?" Lenalee inquired, looking at the black leather watch wrapped around her wrist, tapping the glass with her manicured finger-nail impatiently. "I gotta be home before my brother starts freaking out and starts calling the police, like last time." She said with a sad sigh. "And calls everyone we know for a search party…" She mumbled the last sad sentence as she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

Lavi grinned widely and snapped his fingers. "RIGHT!" He yelled. "Let's go!" He then sprung up from his sitting position on his porch steps and hopped over to the truck.

Allen got up from the porch steps…Uneasily, and shakily.

He still couldn't believe that Lavi and Kanda were doing drugs.

"Do you smoke, _marijuana_, too Lenalee?" Allen gasped.

Pleading inside his head that she was the only one out of the two didn't that didn't smoke the drug he so despises. He wanted to know at least ONE person in his life time that didn't do drugs.

Besides himself.

That would just be sad if he didn't.

"No! Are you crazy? My brother would kill me AND the boy's if he found out I did." She stated, smiling happily. "He doesn't know that either of them—" She thumbed towards the drummer and guitar player. "—have been smoking weed, they've been smoking since before I knew them." She said with a mischievous wink. "And I plan to keep it a secret from my brother until they fess up and tell the truth."

"Not to mention he would be all Psychic Komui and know right away if you're smoking weed just by using your creepy brother and sister bond." Lavi explained, smirking.

Which quickly fell from his face when Lenalee suddenly punches him in the arm.

"Ow!" he furiously rubbed his arm, "You hit like a butch Lena!" Lavi whined.

Then he quickly held his other arm in pain when he got another hard punch on the other side.

"Ow! Why did'ja hit me Yuu!?" The drummer whimpered.

"Because I fuckin' wanted to, Cyclops." Kanda stated obviously.

Behind the three arguing friends…Allen walked slowly. _Cross told me before to never make friends with people who do drugs, sell drugs, or are ON drugs…Bad things would happen in my life because of that one simple mistake…_

"Let's go Brit!" Lavi shouted, grinning at the back of Kanda's truck as Lenalee and Kanda hopped into the truck before him. "I wanna show you all the rad joints we like!" Lavi announced, grinning wider as he waved vigorously for his attention.

Allen couldn't help but smile with a silent sigh and walked to the back of the truck. "Let's go then." Then he scowled. "By 'joints' I hope you mean places." Allen deadpanned.

Lavi rolled his eye. "Your just being paranoid now Brit."

Allen shrugged. "For a good reason though."

_It really doesn't matter does it? I AM fifteen…I have to experience new things, don't I…? But I'm definitely NOT gonna start going drugs._ Allen thought.

Once he hopped on the back of Kanda's truck, they all but sped off in a cloud of exhaust and smoke from the tires, leaving black marks on the asphalt of the road in its wake.

Him and Lavi both were losing their balance, and the first thing they did when sitting down, they hung on for dear life, and all the while, Lavi was still grinning like a goof and laughing loudly.

Allen noted inside his head for future reference, that Lavi was obviously a thrill seeker.

And it was probably an attribute that he should be wary of when hanging out with the adrenaline junky.

* * *

_March 19__th__, 1984._

_Monday._

"Holy _shit_…This is your fucking place?" Lavi asked, staring at the house in front of him in awe.

Almost every angle of the house had a window; the corners of the house, the front door, the living room had a round window—round!—now that was something he was truly amazed about.

The red-head didn't get the chance to get a good look at Allen's house when Kanda's truck broke down in the middle of the street after Allen's audition, and had _forced_ him to help push his old truck all the way back to his place.

That meant Lenalee was the only that got to see Al's house up close and personal.

Allen cocked an eyebrow at the bemused teenager and nodded his head.

"Yeah…Why?" He looked back to his adorable house.

Failing to see what's so spectacular or odd about it.

Sure he had more windows than the rest of the houses on this street, but his foster father was the one who bought this house many years back, not himself.

"It's fucking boss Al," Lavi said in awe, finally able to find his voice, the round window was just too much for him to take in all at once.

The younger teen shrugged and continued to walk down the stone pathway to his porch steps.

"Thank you for walking me to the grocery store! Do you want to come in and have a drink before you walk back to your place?" Allen asked, walking to the front door, digging in his black jacket for his keys.

Lavi grinned and skipped down the stone pathway. "Solid," The red-head purred. "Coke sounds awesome right 'bout nah!" He slurred.

"Oh, can you close the door behind you when you walk in? My Timcanpy loves to wander." Allen said with a smile directed to the red-head as he un-locked his door and quickly walked in. "Tim! I'm home cutie!" Allen cooed with a bright smile as he walked across the house to the kitchen, he saw his kitten walk out of his room with a mew not too long after he announced his arrival.

Lavi stared incredulously at the small orange ball of fluff that scampered and mewed around Allen's feet, happily rubbing its face on Allen's pants as it continued to follow the teenager around the house.

Then he remembered he was told to shut the door.

He quickly shut it and walked around the house, noticing no pictures on the walls, and no sign that it was actually a _home_, if it wasn't for the single curtain hung on one of the many windows inside that house, he would've thought that it was abandoned.

Oh, including the teenager who had the key's to this supposed "Home".

Allen popped his white head out from his kitchen with a small smile, interrupting Lavi from his musings. "I'm just putting away some of the food; you can…Stand there if you want." Allen said blinking at the teenager. "Sorry if the place looks a little vacant, still don't have enough money for furniture." Allen explained, sad smile on his face as he goes back into the kitchen. "But foster father Cross said he would take care of that!" He soon called from the kitchen.

Lavi nodded, then to pass the time, he picked at the chipped yellow painted wall beside him and continued to look around the sad small looking house.

Then he noticed something.

"Where's your family, or whatever, Al?" Lavi asked as he managed to pick off a yellow paint patch.

Watching it fall to the floor silently, then grinning down to the orange kitten that batted at the paint flake with its small white paw.

"I live with my foster father only!" He heard Allen holler from somewhere in the kitchen. "But he abandoned me a day after we moved here, I woke up, and he was gone!"

If Lavi wasn't mistaken, he heard a smile in the boy's explanation.

"So I basically lived here by myself for 8 days!"

Lavi shook his head sadly, pitying the younger teenager for having to live by himself in this house.

The red-head bent down to the ball of orange fluff, who mewed consistently for his attention, and held out his hand in greeting. "Hey there cutie…As Allen called you. Tim is it?" He asked the kitten quietly, that mewed a reply as it rubbed his face along the drummer's hand.

Scent marking the nice red-head who introduced himself.

Lavi gave a disgusted small smile and wiped his hand on his pants. "Ew…I appreciate your enthusiasm for wanting to make new friends, but Kit…I'm _fer cereal_ a dog person. But that doesn't mean I don't like ya any less dude." He said grinning, and continued to pet the kitten on its small furry head.

And notice that the kitten had an odd white patch of fur on its head, it almost looked like a cross by the shape of it, but it was hard to make out, what with the kitten constantly rubbing its small head onto Lavi's pant leg.

"Alright! Here you go Lavi!" He heard Allen call from his kitchen again.

With one last gentle pat on the kitten's head, he waved a good-bye and walked to the kitchen.

To see the white-haired teenager struggling to keep both glasses of soda steady in his arms when the kitten quickly came scampering into the room and ran around Allen's ankles for his attention.

Lavi came to his side and plucked a glass away from his gloved hand with a fast "Thanks".

Taking a sip from the glass, the red-head's eye went wide in surprise and he quickly lifted the glass closer to his grinning face to inspect it.

"Whoa, _fucking A!_" Lavi grinned at the glass in his hands. "This is a such a clutch glass! It's like, crystal and shit. Stellar!" The red-head said as he spun the cup in all directions in his hand.

Seeing his smiling reflection inside the glass as he kept examining it out of fascination.

Allen cocked an eyebrow at the teen with a smile. "Er, thank you?" He replied, uncertainly.

Walking to the small round table at the end of the kitchen, Allen took a seat, every now and then drinking heavily from the glass cup in his hand.

The glass cups that he wasn't allowed to touch, because it was Cross's favorite drinking glasses, but Allen figured, since Cross wasn't around to protect his stuff, then that practically made it HIS glasses now.

Allen looked to the Roman numeral clock that was hung up on the wall inside his empty living room and tilted his head back to Lavi. "When was that the prick supposed to come pick you up again?" He asked after he noticed Lavi stopped staring into his glass crystal cup with enthrallment.

Lavi blinked up from behind the cup and smiled as he looked up to the clock Allen was focused on. "Fifteen minutes ago he said that he would be here in fifteen minutes…so I'm guessing, any minute now?" He finished with a shrug, taking a seat across the table from Allen, taking sips from his trippendicular crystal glass cup.

Seriously, what was it with Allen and glass? Everything looked so fucking dope!

"Hmm…" Allen hummed in thought.

Then gave Lavi an odd look.

"You never told me how you got into so much trouble that you had to get dropped down a grade," Allen said in realization, the red-head seemed pretty smart.

_Once you get by his over fascination with every little thing_…_Oh right, he's over fascination is due to the marijuana he's been smoking for God only knows how long_. Allen thought sadly, pursing his lip in displeasure.

Allen still couldn't believe that the red-head smokes. It's just hard to believe.

Even after he spent his entire week with the three older teenagers, the days spent watching band practice between the three, to just hanging out.

Kanda not really being one of the people Allen chose to willingly hang out with.

But he would argue with the guitar player every once in a while, just to get _some_ form of conversation from the prick.

Even if most of what Kanda says, were insults.

Allen was just glad that Lenalee didn't smoke weed, at least he would have someone around with him when the two decide to smoke pot.

Never know, maybe Lenalee could be his best friend out of the three.

Lavi shrugged, still smirking. "Well, back in freshman year when I just enrolled in Black Order High, I happen to meet another freshman, you might know him today as a long-haired grumpy bunk who drives a pick-up truck…" Lavi grinned widely. "Oh sweet that rhymed! But anyways…" He trailed off, clearing his throat for his story.

"…One day when I was going to my second class right before lunch started, I decided to pull a small prank on the kid, just to see if he'll laugh about it later with me. He seemed like a good kid, he was quiet though; he always had a scowl on his face too, so I just thought that maybe someone took a shit in his toilet that morning, so I didn't pay too much attention to it. Anyways, I pulled the locker prank, yenno, when you tamper with it and manage to put a pie in it so that when you open it the first thing you're met with is a pie?" Lavi explained with a dreamy grin and sigh. "Stole that pie from the cafeteria that day...A shame it went to hell though, it was my favorite kind too, Cherry..." Lavi trailed off, then shook his head away from those thoughts. "But anyways, not the point!"

"So when he did open his locker and the pie came flying into his scowling face, I emerged from around the corner laughing and pointing at his sticky goopy face, and shouted out, 'Gotcha! Wanna be my friend?' Just to see what he would say, what he said was—and in a really deep Satanic like voice that an average pre-teen shouldn't have—'You're dead fucker!' and we started duking it out in front of all the teenagers and the teachers, and I got suspended for a week, and when I got back, they said I got lowered a grade…While Yuu Kanda, the victim of my clutch prank, got off with only a slap on the wrist for fightin'."

The red-head finished with a shrug. "I deserved it. After that, Yuu and I were best friends to the end!" He announced, grinning widely as he sipped on his Coke yet again.

"I bring it up every once in a while whenever Yuu ol'boy is feelin' down or summin', just to make his day better." Lavi smiles. "He just beats the shit outta me..." The red-head shivered, smiling nervously. "Beating me always makes him smirk..." he trailed off, a small genuine smile spreading across his lips. "He smiles though…So it's worth it, right?" He asked, mostly himself as he chuckled lightly under his breath.

Allen shook his head. "You…You're a bizarre person Lavi."

Lavi looked up from the glass with a grin. "Thanks Brit! I think you're pretty awesome too!" Lavi stated, smiling brightly as he began drinking from his glass yet again.

That wasn't what Allen said, but he wouldn't argue when he just got a compliment.

"Speaking of Kanda, I wonder why he hasn't—" Allen started to say, but was abruptly interrupted when the front door of his house was kicked open with a loud bang against his poor chipped yellow painted wall.

And in stormed an angry Japanese teenager, "Hurry the fuck up poser!" Kanda hollered from the door way. "I've been waiting out there for fucking five minutes now!"

They were all met with silence.

"Is that a cat?" They also heard him shout.

Allen quickly got up from his kitchen table, peeked his head out from the side of the kitchen, to see Kanda with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned with his hip resting against the door frame.

Eyeing his Timcanpy suspiciously.

And as usual, a dark scowl on his face.

Allen mimicked the stance the older teenager had just to tick him off more. "Barge in here again, prick, and I'll get my foster father's gun."

_Sure I'm lying, but he doesn't have to know that_. Thought the younger teenager, feeling an evil smirk spread across his face when he quickly saw the older teen pale, but after a quick second—more like a blink of an eye—Kanda's color came back and with an intensified glare as he composed himself.

"Fuck you runt." Kanda snapped.

When a bright head of fiery red hair popped out from around the kitchen wall, Kanda flicked his cold blue eyes at the nervous looking red-head.

"Get your shit Cyclops; I'm getting sick of breathing in the same air as the fag." The long-haired teenager said, thumbing into the direction of the white-haired brat who stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not gay Kanda." Allen stated, and in a perceptibly annoyed tone.

Kanda snorted. "Yeah, right, and I'm not Japanese and Cyclops isn't really a Cyclops." He countered sarcastically.

Allen's scowl darkened.

Lavi grinned as he downed his glass of Coke, wanting to break up this little feud more than ever, before it got seriously ugly.

"Thanks for the Cola Brit! See you later!" The red-head called over his shoulder as he raced to the door. "Don't kill him Yuu." Lavi said sternly, a hand clapped onto the older teenager's more muscular shoulder blade.

And with a small smile, Lavi began to rub Kanda's shoulder. "Your buff." Lavi stated happily.

Kanda looked at the hand touching him in disgust. "Fuck off, don't touch me." He spat at the red-head who soon held up his hands with a smirk.

"Whatev'. Later Al!" Lavi called again, then walked down the stone pathway towards Kanda's pick-up truck, hands shoved inside his tight black jeans pockets, the bottom of his pant legs were folded neatly inside out.

"Cheers, Lavi!" Allen hollered.

Giving a small smile at Lavi, when he heard the drummer cheer from across the street, saying: "I love the British!" as he jumped into the back of Kanda's truck and sat on the tailgate, waving vigorously with a grin plastered on his face.

Allen only shook his head with a smile, but soon returned his glare back to Kanda and cocked his hip to the side in impatience. "Well? Going to stand there and look at me, or leave and think about me?" He asked cockily, a sly smirk on his face.

Kanda gave him a disgusted look and turned his head away swiftly after. "Threaten me again and I'll be the one fucking up shit around here brat." The older teenager threatened dangerously as he turned around and slammed the front door to the brat's house shut.

Lavi grinned as he climbed out from the back of the truck to take Kanda's side. "I thought you were going to do more than just threaten him." He stated, pulling out a bright red sucker from his pocket.

Kanda huffed. "He's not worth a bruised knuckle." He grumbled, taking the sucker from Lavi's hand and popping it into his mouth.

Lavi pouted.

But then smirked slyly. "Or maybe he's just not worth seeing with a bruise on his eye, huh buddy?" The red-head stated, double meaning clear in his choice of words.

If Lavi didn't know any better, he would think Kanda had a crush on the Brit.

But he definitely knew better NOT to bring it up.

Kanda growled lowly in his throat and took a dangerous step forward towards the smiling red-head. "Shut the fuck up and get in the truck before I kick your ass there." Kanda threatened, glaring heatedly at the smirking drummer who merely lifted both his hands in mock surrender.

"Your secret is safe with me Yuu."

Inside the house, Allen gave a sigh in exasperation.

Completely oblivious to the scuffle that's taking place outside his house and in the middle of the street.

"He was the one who barged into _my_ house." He huffed as he shook his head sadly at the eighteen-year-olds bad attitude.

He looked down to the floor to see Timcanpy pawing at a yellow paint flake.

He gave his kitten a confused expression, but soon let it be.

"You're too adorable Tim." He said with a smile as he walked to his bed room.

Hearing his kitten mew after him.

He needed major practice time with his Synthesizer, been far too long since he played his glorious instrument.

_I wonder if I should bring it up to the gang that I can play the synth?_ Allen thought, hands on his hips as he stood just inside his bed room, with the synth standing just in front of him.

Shrugging his shoulders he relaxed his fingers over the electric keys and let a sigh escape his slightly parted lips. "I'll tell them when they need a synth."

* * *

_March 21__st__, 1984._

_Wednesday._

"But with the way things work nowadays," The short teacher, with thick sandy blonde hair, said as he scribbled hand writing on the board. "It takes a lot to be desired really." He finished his lecture of the way science worked in the 80th century, with a sad shake of his head.

"So." The teacher with the messy blonde-hair said, turning around and facing the entire class with a quirky smile. "Any questions?" He asked, pushing his large bifocal glasses up on the bridge of his nose comfortably.

"Um, yeah, right here Johnny boy." Drawled an oh, so painfully, familiar voice form within the crowd of students.

The teacher sighed expectantly. "Lavi, I told you to call me Mr. Gill..." He said, slightly annoyed at the lack of Lavi's respect for other teachers.

Especially him of all the teachers inside Black Order High.

"We talked about this so many times for last three years Red." Gill informed the other students, who only snickered at his expense.

Gill seriously thought about quitting this job so many times already, that it just seemed impossible to do now, so much procrastination on his part.

Lavi rolled his eyes as he lowered his raised hand. "Christ Johnny, wanna hear my question or not?" He said, smirking.

"Shoot." Johnny Gill said, resting his back against his desk and holding up his body weight with his hands on either side.

"Well, I was just wondering, when you said, 'it takes a lot to be desired'" The red-head started, his impersonation of Johnny's voice being particularly spot-on, "What do you mean by that…? Do you not like the way the 80th century construction is working with science?"

Allen kicked at the red-heads shin from beside him. "Don't be an arse Lavi." He whispered harshly in his clear British accent.

Lavi raised his hands. "I was simply asking a question Brit." He smirked.

Johnny cleared his throat. "Believe me, I don't have anything against the way science is working nowadays, but if you asked me. It could be a lot better." The short teacher said shrugging.

"So if you don't like the way it's working, why don't you quit your job here in this bunk ass school and change the field of science for a better century?" Lavi asked, getting another kick to his shin from Allen. "Ouch!" He hissed between clenched teeth.

Johnny sighed, irritably. "I would…I really would…" He said. "But who would keep you in line Lavi?" He asked smirking.

"The British dweeb beside him would." A long-haired Japanese teenager stated, distractedly.

Allen scoffed. "Yeah, and why not do it yourself Kanda? You seem like the kind of person to beat someone up just to keep them in line."

"Bite me skeezer." Kanda countered.

Trade-mark middle finger shot at the white-haired teen.

Lavi pouted. "Don't I have a say in this?" He complained. "I don't wanna get beaten by a crazy Japanese."

He was soon hissing through his teeth when he got a very hard kick to the back of his knees from a particular person sitting behind him.

"Owww…" The red-head groaned, rubbing his injured knees with both his hands.

Kanda growled, sitting more comfortably in his desk. "Shut it Cyclops, no one wants to hear you bitch and complain."

"Thank you Kanda." Johnny said nodding his head in approval. "But next time, I don't want to hear that kind of language in my class."

"Want me to speak in Japanese instead?" Kanda retorted, crossing his arms over his broad and toned chest as he raised a dark eyebrow at the pitiful looking teacher.

"No, that's not what I was…No, thank you…I'm sorry," Johnny sighed. "Let's get back to doing notes now, alright?" Johnny stated, shaking his head as he went back to the black board.

"Whatever floats your boat hoser." Kanda answered unabashedly as he took his pencil.

"Don't call the teacher that you jerk." Allen scolded from beside Lavi.

Kanda simply flicked him another middle finger with a bored look glazed in his half lidded eyes. "Bag your face, nark."

"What did you call me?" Allen demanded, he still has a lot to learn about the American slang.

But from the tone of Kanda's annoyed voice, and his expression, it told Allen that it wasn't exactly a compliment.

"Don't start shit short stack." Kanda threatened, raising his pencil as if he were holding a lethal knife.

"Told ya Al, poke the bear, you get the horns." Lavi said smiling.

Wrinkling his nose in confusion. "That doesn't make sense Lavi." Allen said.

"Just like the way you butcher English Euro-_fag_?" Kanda countered, sneering right at the white-haired little boy.

After that was said, an all-out war of threats and bad language were exchanged by three of the teenagers.

Including flying pencils and strewn about paper balls.

And then the entire class joined in.

Johnny had to hang is head in disappointment. "I should quit my job here." He muttered under his breath sadly.

For the rest of the class, Johnny assigned the three boys different seats—on either side of the room, far away from each other as much as possible—after he almost broke his glasses for trying to break up an angry Japanese from massacring a British teenager inside his classroom, and all throughout that whole ordeal, a red-head was barking orders with a maniac grin as he egged them on from on top of a desk.

* * *

Allen hopped out of class with Lenalee at his side; they made their way towards the cafeteria.

The white-haired boy paused in his tracks to look down the hall.

There he saw the familiar long-haired guitar player with his back turned towards them.

"Where is he going all of a sudden? Isn't it lunch break?" Allen asked Lenalee, pointing towards Kanda.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow and followed Allen's pointing finger.

Then smiled as she saw Kanda pushing passed other students in the hallway out of his way, looking particularly pissed.

_But then again,_ she thought. _When has he never pissed off at the entire world before?_

"He's probably going for a drag Al…Don't worry 'bout him," She smiled. 'If either of the boys found out you were worried about Kanda of all people, I think Lavi would get jealous." She teased, smirking mischievously.

Allen wrinkled his nose in offence. "I'm not worrying…By drag you mean…?" He trailed off.

He really didn't want to mention _the_ _name_ around a swarm of teenagers inside a hallway, he was too afraid that it would get most—if not all of—their attentions.

And he definitely didn't want to be looked at like he was the schools drug dealer.

Lenalee nodded. "Yep, he's going for a _special drag_." She smirked again. "Now come on! Let's get the good lunch before the others do!" She sang as she began skipping through the crowd.

Allen took one last look down the hall, seeing the disappearing figure of Kanda further down ahead, he scowled, scolding himself for being interested at all.

_I really shouldn't be nosy…Maybe he is going for a puff of his dope to calm himself down…But I usually see Lavi with him._

Then he thought back to the incident in Science Class, Kanda and Lavi were exchanging heated threats that time. And they both seemed keen on being mad at each other after the argument was done too.

Allen soon shook his head. "They've been friends for years huh? Then they should at least settle the argument in a civilized manner." He mumbled. "Besides, it was such a stupid argument to begin with." He stated to himself as he made a beeline towards the hall of where he saw Kanda heading off to.

Which were the back doors of the school.

Allen pushed one of the back doors to the school open, and checked over his shoulder once in a while to make sure he wasn't being followed.

With the coast clear, he quietly—as quietly as he could—squeezed his upper body out of the door first.

And just as he was about to heave his legs out of the door after his body, his shirt collar got tugged roughly forward and he was then pulled right through the crevice of the door with a loud and terrifying yelp.

And was slammed forcibly on the outside wall of the school, air momentarily knocked right out of his lungs as he groaned.

"What the fuck?"

Allen heard that ill-tempered and grouchy tone from anywhere and it could only belong to Kanda.

The white-haired boy slowly opened his eyes, and sure enough, he's faced with Kanda.

The Japanese teenager's expression was boarding along the lines of annoyance, and being slightly curious.

"Why the fuck are you following me brat?" Kanda snapped, tightening his grip on the shorter teenager's collar.

As if he wasn't abused enough from the older teenager.

"Kan…Da…Your…Ch-choking me," Allen gasped out, trying to slap Kanda's hand away from his throat.

"Give me a good reason not to." Kanda retorted.

He soon scowled and roughly removed his hand away from the collar. "Tch. You're too weak kid." Kanda spat and then took several steps to rest against the wall of the school to finish his hit, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand as he inhaled deeply on the joint resting between both his lips.

Allen rubbed at his throat gingerly as he tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart. "That's not fair…You're too strong is what it is." He muttered his tone ever-so-slightly spiteful. "I was only wondering where it was that you were heading off to, its lunch break."

"Yay…" Kanda blandly stated, sarcastic as always. "I don't give a shit," He said in defiance, he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the white-haired boy in front of him.

"…Why the hell do you want to know where I'm going?" He asked, plastering on a glare.

Allen only shrugged as he put his gloved hands behind his back, lacing his fingers through one another as he kicked the toe of his shoes on the concrete. "I don't know…Did you talk to Lavi yet?"

"Tch. Fuck off runt. I don' want to hear it." Kanda growled, moving towards the back doors of the school, not in the mood to be lectured by someone who didn't know how his mind worked.

Or how his Retarded Cyclops's perverted red-head worked either.

"But you two are great friends! It's refreshing seeing two people like you and Lavi being friends!" He implored earnestly. "Besides, I never see either one of you without the other!" Allen said, desperately trying to reason with the eighteen-year-old and to stop him from leaving in a huff like he usually did.

"Are you calling me a fag poser?" Kanda demanded, now serious as he faced the short teen.

Allen quickly shook his head. "No…I just think it's sad that you can't maintain a good and friendly relationship. Especially since the both of you are in a band together…" Allen trailed off, kicking his sneaker on the ground yet again, feigning innocence.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Where the fuck are you going with this brat?" He huffed, crossing his arms.

Allen shrugged. "What I'm getting at is…If the two of you have one petty little argument, and that tiny little argument could possibly jeopardize the bands future, then wouldn't that mean that you're not very good at what you do? Don't get me wrong, you can play really awesome solos on the guitar…But what about the band dynamics? Is that completely lost in your short attention span brain of yours? 'Cause if so, then I feel sorry for the entire band…" Allen said, turning around to look up to the sky.

Clearing his throat for the rest of his speech.

"And I feel real sorry for Lenalee, being as how she always wished to be in a band forever with you and Lavi. It's going to be heart breaking for her to find out the band split because of some lame excuse of an argument." Allen finished, smirking deviously up to the clouds when he heard the ever disagreeing Kanda, finally become silent.

"Don't you agree Kanda?" Allen asked, finally turning around, his expression turning once again questioning and curious.

He watched as Kanda's expression was turning from anger, to confusion, then back to anger.

And watched as Kanda's mouth opened, closed, then re-opened with a scowl.

"Whatev'." Kanda deadpanned, moving for the door again and swung it open wide to take long legged strides inside and down the hallway.

_Fucking brat, where does he get off telling me what to do and think? I was gonna go see the red-headed retard after I had a drag to myself for once. _Kanda thought, scowling deeper. _Since Cyclops always takes my joints away like it belongs to him, that fucker._

Allen chuckled from outside the school and shook his head. "Simple minded…But he does have a soft spot for the band I guess." Allen said with an amused smile, walking towards the back doors of the school.

"Wait for me Kanda!" The white-haired boy shouted happily at the retreating figure of the eighteen-year-old, who pretended he couldn't hear him as he walked faster.

* * *

"I don't get how you did it Allen." Lenalee whispered in the ear of a ravenously eating Allen.

She looked towards the happily smiling Lavi, who was currently yapping it up with a scowling Kanda in the cafeteria lunch line, and saw that the two seemed to be enjoying themselves as they both exchanged indifferent looks.

Lavi's being more happy, and Kanda's, well…

"How did you get the both of them to make up so fast?" She questioned resting her chin in the center of her palms. "Did you do the British talk?" She questioned, squinting at the white-haired boy who stopped eating his food with a confused look on his face.

Allen gave the girl the most apathetic stare in the world, that Lenalee had to wonder whether he was going to talk or not.

But then finally he took the bread out from his mouth and swallowed fast. "The…British talk…" He said slowly, unsure if that's what Lenalee really said.

And when she nodded her head.

He only gave her another confused expression. "When you say that…What do you mean exactly?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Al…When British people use their words and excellent conversation skills! They try to flip a conversation around, then they make it so that the other person can feel what they want them to feel, and when the time is right, and when they guilt the person they're trying to convince good enough, they grab them with the rope by their ankles and pull tight!"

Allen stared incredulously at his older friend with a raised eyebrow. "You sound as if you're discussing about rounding up cattle." He said smiling, "But I do get what you're saying…And yes…I did use the British talk. But I got them back to talking again didn't I?" He asked smirking.

Lenalee smiled brightly. "And for that I thank you. Usually when they have an argument like that, they go a couple days with not speaking to each other, and then band practice is cut in half, then I'm left being the one to pick-up the pieces and try getting them to make up…" She said sighing heavily in frustration. "But your amazing Allen…You got them both to apologize and in such a small amount of time. And coming back unscathed!" She quipped.

Usually, whenever she pushed Lavi to be the one to patch things up with the angry guitar player, he usually came back with several new bruises and in an even more depressed state than he was previously in.

"You're very welcome Lena," Allen grinned, then got back to scarfing down his pile of food on his cafeteria tray.

Making Lenalee cringe at the sight.

But once she saw her two band members striding their way towards the table, two of her bestest friends, she smiled brightly and waved happily. "Hey you guys! I've got this great idea for the band!"

"Lay it on me Lenababy," Lavi said coolly as he took a seat beside Allen, slinging an arm over the pale-boys slender shoulders casually.

It just came natural to him nowadays.

And 'causing the white-haired teen to cough on the fries he had piled in his mouth.

"Lenababy? He calls you 'baby' too Lenalee?" Allen asked, putting a hand up and pushing Lavi lightly away, taking offence to that small comment.

It could be just Lenalee's over imagination screwing words up again, but by the pout the young British teenager is wearing on his usually happy smiling face.

And how he sounded slightly disappointed and offended that Lavi called her by his nickname.

That he was affronted that Lavi casually called both herself and Allen his "Baby".

Lenalee shook her head with a hidden sly smile and took a sip from the apple juice she held delicately with both her hands.

"Red calls everyone baby Al. Don't feel snubbed."

At that, Kanda snorted.

And Allen glared in defiance. "I'm not feeling _snubbed_." He argued stubbornly.

Lavi chuckled and pulled his arm away from the teenager's shoulders. "Relax babe, when I call you baby it totally means something different from how I call Lenalee, baby. No offence Lena." He stated, sticking out his tongue at the Asian teenager, who only stuck her tongue out in retort.

"Oh Puh-_lease_, I couldn't have felt more safe and less violated." She scoffed.

High fiving Kanda who had his hand held out towards her expectantly.

A clear sign that he couldn't have agreed more.

"Well…As I was saying..." Lenalee continued on. "I just wanted Allen know what we've been talking about yesterday over the phone Red." Lenalee said as she cleared her throat in a business woman like manner.

Lavi gave her a confused look, but then his trade-mark smirk slowly spread across his face as he slowly recalled the night before.

The conversation finally starting to come back to him—little by little.

"Oh, oh! _That_ thing!" Lavi winked.

Or blinked, Allen couldn't quite tell with the eye-patch covering over his other eye.

"Go ahead Lena, tell Al, I'm pretty sure he would be fucking stoked to hear." Lavi grinned.

Now Allen was interested.

"Hear what? What did you do?" Allen asked as he chewed the fries and cheeseburger he had in his mouth, crumbs flying from his lips from the sentence he just finished sputtering out.

Kanda cringed back and held his food out in front of him. "Can we NOT talk about this when the brat is eating like a fucking hippo?" Kanda grumbled, slightly disturbed at the amount of food the white-haired teen was ingesting. "Fucking boar…" He muttered under his breath, looking away and sipping from the straw inside his cup, taking delightful sips from the green-tea he made himself before he came to school.

Lavi quickly reached over to grab away Allen's tray of food away. "Yoink!" he announced happily. "Now tell him about what he all talked about Lenalee." Lavi said as he picked up a fry and tossed it into his mouth with a smirk.

"Since he's not getting his food back." The red-head quipped, smirking mischievously at the shorter teenager sitting just beside him.

Allen gulped down his milk, took a refreshing deep breath after successfully getting himself full, and licked his lips happily. "Mmm…Go ahead Lenalee. I think I'm quite done with my food now." He said politely as he dabbed his chin with a napkin and started sucking on his fingers in satisfaction.

He wasn't really finished with his food, he was gonna eat it once the conversation was over and done with, he was just playing along with Lavi's antics to make the red-head happy.

Lenalee shook her head once she caught the disturbing view of Lavi watching Allen's finger licking, intently.

"Oh, right, I can't believe you ate all that…But as I was saying earlier." She said with a grin. "Me, Kanda, and Lavi all decided that in order for you to get what type of music we like to play—"

"—which is Hard Rock Allen!" Lavi hollered, cutting off Lenalee with a grin.

"We didn't talk about shit over the phone!" Kanda soon barked, finally joining in on the conversation, "You must've been juiced out of your Chinese head." The guitarist said in defiance.

"Did you have to go and tell him Lavi? We decided that we wanted Allen to hear it for himself!" Lenalee shouted, reaching over the table to successfully smack the one-eyed teenager over the head with her Biology text book. "And Kanda, we so DID talk about this over the phone! You're the one who must've been too stoned to remember!" She argued, gesticulating wildly in the air.

Lavi hid behind Allen.

Who looked like he didn't want to be involved in this conversation at all by the way Lenalee was throwing her book about over each of their heads threateningly while she was in a fit of frustration.

"Geez Ms. Lee, go all Komui on us why don't ya?" Lavi muttered.

And for that comment, he got shot a good stone cold glare from said Komui wannabe.

And soon he found himself apologizing profusely.

Now calm for successfully scaring the living shit out of the red-head, Lenalee sighed.

Propping both her elbows up on the cafeteria lunch table, she grumbled. "Thank you for that guys…" Lenalee said, glaring at the red-head yet again.

Who slowly shrunk further behind Allen.

Then glared to Kanda, who avoided all contact with her eyes and looked everywhere, but at his Asian friend beside him.

Which she had to roll her eyes passionately at, both of her best friends could be a real pain in the ass, give or take.

But instead of arguing with them like they wanted her to do, she got back to the conversation at hand. "We need you to come over to my place after school Allen, we'll hafta run you through one of our songs, yenno, like a jam session." She said, shrugging casually.

"Don't say it like a mega dweeb Lenalee!" Lavi said pouting, finally revealing himself from behind Allen, "Say it like, Fuck yeah! Like a clutch jam session, man!" Lavi then went on hollering and cheering inside the cafeteria.

Getting all sorts of looks thrown at him from passer-by's and from the students who were trying to enjoy their school meal.

The three that just so happened to have shared a seat with the rowdy red-head all sighed and ignored him for the rest of their meal.

One of them (that is Kanda) left the table with a scowl and a: "I'm fucking outta here." For the soul reason of _not_ wanting to be seen with the likes of the red-head.

"I'll be there." Allen soon informed them as he snatched his tray of food away and began once again, eating.

* * *

_I noticed that I hardly change anything in these last few chapters, but oh well, I DID re-do the mistakes and corrected them...Well...At least the mistakes that I've noticed :L so if there is still more. Meh bad. I must sound like a broken record huh? always repeating "I'm sorry" or "Spelling mistakes" etc. etc._


	7. Chapter 7

_Because I liked the nickname so much...I changed it...It spoke to me people!_

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

It sucks when you don't have enough weed that could actually get you high—so high that you could see fucking stars floating around your head like some bad fucking cartoon—but the weed you're smoking now, only managed to get you just a good little tingle of a high, that would sooner or later, disappear and leave you with a minor headache and a fucked up memory.

Well, it sucked on Kanda's part, he smoked his last amount before lunch break that afternoon at school, and now he barely had enough to get him whacked out of his mind like he had hoped it would, at the very least.

But regardless, it was enough to get him feeling at least a little bit of a buzz; he had to give credit for all the joint rollers out there in the city of Chicago that could roll him up a decent hit of Mary.

The guitarist blew the smoke out from his lips and watched as it floated in the mid-March breeze in wisps and swirls in fascination.

That is until the brat—who he still didn't remember his name…He was thinking maybe Alex?—came walking up towards him.

Kanda's scowl grew when the white-haired boy stopped in front of him.

"Do you really need to do that—" The whiny brat gestured towards the lit joint in his hand. "—before each band practice?"

"It's none of your business runt." Kanda said rudely, as if he was the smartest person in the world.

Which he thought he was at how philosophical his brain was working at the moment.

Kanda took the joint back up to his lips and inhaled the bitter taste one last time before he had to butt it out and leave the roach in his back pocket for safe keeping.

"You could at least _try_ and _not_ to get high before each band session." The short teenager suggested. "Then maybe you could play better." He shrugged.

Kanda felt his eye twitching at how insolent the runt was being. "I always fucking play a solid performance shit head." He muttered, squinting his—already low—blue colored eyes at the narking teenager in front of him.

"Why are you even talking to me? Can't you find someone else—"

And Kanda totally meant the red-headed retard.

"—to bug the shit out of?" The guitarist snapped resting his weight on the other side of his leg as he leaned against the steel door of the garage.

Just as Allen thought of a good come-back to spit at the lead guitarist of the band.

Lenalee lifted the garage door wide—and surprisingly strong enough—that it made Allen watch in pure unbelievable joy at the slow sliding fall of the guitarist.

"Come on! Me and Lavi are finally done settin' up!" Lenalee shouted eagerly from inside the garage, still holding the steel garage's door handle in her hand. "So butt out that crazy smoke and..." She trailed off, staring down at the bemused looking Japanese teenager.

Who was sitting on the ground just in front of her.

"Why're you sitting there?" She stated, clearly shocked to see the usually angry older male staring up at her from outside the garage door.

Sitting on the pavement of her garage walk-way, with his legs out spread and a bemused look on his face was an odd sight indeed.

"Nothing, you idiot." Kanda barked, quickly getting up from the cement outside the garage door to hurry inside.

Embarrassed scowl pressed firm on his face as he hid most of it with his muscular arm.

Lavi shot him a confused look once he rushed inside and over to his Mugen in the far left corner of the garage.

"Crying Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"Fuck you." Came the deadpanned reply.

The Chinese girl looked over to Allen, who was doubled over in hysterical laughter by now, holding both his knees with his gloved hands as he tried hard to stifle most of his laughing by biting down on his lip.

"What did he do?" She questioned, half apologetic and half curious. She hadn't seen—or known—Kanda to be the clumsy type.

Or be the one to make that kind of surprised expression.

Allen waved his hand dismiss-fully in the air with a bright and satisfied looking grin on his face.

"It really was nothing Lena..." He half-heartedly explained.

His shoulders still evidently shaking with laughter, despite that he just told Lenalee otherwise.

"Let's go inside, so you can show me what you wanted to play." Allen said momentarily after as he tried calming his fit of giggles.

Lenalee gave the teen a skeptical look, looked over her shoulder towards a pouting Kanda, but then shrugged. "Whatev'" She grinned excitedly. "I'm so stoked! I'm pretty confident that we'll knock your British butt to the ground Al!" She exclaimed as she skipped inside the garage.

Allen gave an exasperated sigh. "When are you going to stop with the British jokes?" He pouted, walking further behind his giddy Asian band mate.

"Whenever you stop being British." She stated matter-of-factly. "Now come on!" Lenalee shouted happily.

Tugging roughly on the younger teenager's sleeve to haul him into the garage without a second thought of how strong she actually was.

Which Allen had to yelp at, he was practically thrown inside by the girl.

* * *

After Allen got man handled inside the garage, he was met with a dim lighted garage room (only two light bulbs on the ceiling were working from five out of the seven) several tools and a lawn mower were located further to the right beside the door leading into the Lee's house, a couch was pulled all the way to the left and up against the wall, and that is where a small coffee table sat in front of it with various old styled cushions with a torn and ripped quilt laid on the headrest, and underneath the coffee table was an old orange—and dirty—round rug that barely reached passed the small table.

Allen was ordered—namely by Kanda—that he had to sing another song.

And just for Allen to get the guitarist off his back, he agreed.

Not only for that, but Allen wanted to really get on each of the band members good side, and he really wanted to join the band.

After Lavi was finished setting up the microphone in front of the short white-haired teenager Allen asked what song they would like to hear.

And after he was done singing all three songs the band chose, it was time for the band to play a song for _him_ instead.

And that, was the entire lay-out of band practice so far.

But now, it was time for a break.

Once Allen got handed the can of soda from Lenalee, he thanked her and walked back into the garage sipping lightly on the can as he stood to wait for Lenalee by the doorway at the bottom of the steps.

Across from him with his drums pulled all the way to the very back of the garage, sat the red-haired drummer, experimentally tapping his foot on the bass pedal as he bobbed his head to the low thumping rhythm.

The red-head stopped abruptly when he saw medium length white-head of hair—that is Allen Walker—who had just come bounding out of the door and back into band practice as he walked happily back into the garage and stood by the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Al!" Lavi shouted, grabbing the younger teen's attention instantly. "Have you ever noticed that whenever you start to talking, my heart starts beating a little faster?" Lavi smirked, resting his chin in the center of both his palms, resting his arms up on his drums.

Allen rolled his eyes from behind his can, deciding to humor the red-head, just because he rather liked hearing cheesy pick-up lines.

They were hilarious.

"And how would I be able to know that Lavi?" The white-haired teenager asked, smirking from behind his can.

Despite being slightly upset that the red-head still chose to hit on _him_ when he clearly _wasn't_ gay.

"Because I got you talking, now my heart is doing a mad beat." Lavi said as he did a fast _'Da-dum-dum-Tish!'_ on his drum set.

Allen stayed silent.

All words lost from his head.

He only open his mouth, closed it, then re-opened it. "Uhm...?" Was all he was able to say at that moment.

From the other side of the small garage, Kanda rolled his eyes. "Huh!" He snorted. "Nice play Shakespeare." The long-haired guitarist muttered from within his corner of the garage as he strummed his guitar.

"That has to be the most generic pick-up line I ever heard you use Lavi," Lenalee mused, a mock smile on her pale and pretty featured face as she skipped jovially towards her bass guitar that sat in its stand, she shrugged on the strap of her bass, "And that's really saying something after all the years I spent with you." She quickly quipped in with another mischievous smirk.

"Ow, harsh Lena...Real harsh." Lavi shrugged, still smirking. "I guess I should've done that more bitchin' huh Brit-boy?" He purred as he stuck a red sucker in his mouth, waggling his eyebrows at the white-haired teenager in front of him.

Who only cocked his hip with an amused smile. "You Americans are so cocky." He said smiling.

Then soon blinked in realization. "Actually…I think that's what started the war..." The teen soon shrugged and walked away.

Forgetting the point in the conversation.

Lavi had to blink several times in order for him to get what just happened. "Did he just blow up my game?" He asked slowly, full incredulousness in his once teasing tone.

Allen had completely blew off the pick-up line, and just like that, no second thought no nothing, just a come-back and walked away soon after.

Was Lavi losing his touch?

_Dear God! _Lavi screamed inside his head.

Both Lenalee and Kanda shared a hum of agreement.

Kanda's being more annoyed and gruff sounding than the sing-song hum of Lenalee's.

Allen smiled brightly as he hopped onto the couch and crossed his legs. Apparently still completely clue-less at the red-head's sudden depressed demeanor.

"Well I'm ready!" He stated eagerly as he propped both his elbows on his crossed knees resting his chin in-between his palms, still holding his half emptied can of soda in one hand as he sat and waited for the band to start playing one of their own songs.

They all stared at him, like he suddenly grew three heads.

"What's the matter?" Allen asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ready for what?" Lavi stated the obvious, since no one else was asking.

"For the jam session! Or whatever the bloody hell you brought me here for!" Allen shouted in clear frustration at the bands sudden forgetfulness.

"Oh, oh! _That_." Lenalee hummed, a quirky smile flitting across her face. "Well just give us a few secs to sort out which song were gonna play then we'll get back to ya! Dig it?" Lenalee grinned as she turned towards the drummer.

Kanda following along at the small huddle that took place around the drum set with an annoyed scowl on his face.

Allen sat silently on the couch with a sigh, picking at the strings on his faded black jeans. He bought the jeans that way, but now, they were starting to get on his nerves, and they tickled his legs every time he sat down. He dusted off his long sleeved black shirt and tightened the white gloves around his wrists, stretching his hands experimentally as he successfully tightened the gloves on his hands to a better suited fit.

All the while, he was humming a song as he made sure his clothes were still looking their best, the song he was humming was "Sunshine of Your Love." By "Cream".

"Okay, we decided." Lenalee said, turning towards the British teenager with a smirk. "We're gonna play you one of our own songs, just so you can get the 411 on what type of genre we play. So if you have anything bad to say about it—"

"—Then you can bag your face and fuck off zeek." Kanda interjected, a hard glare shot to the boy, who quickly nodded.

"You have nothing to fear. I have nothing bad to say about either of you two." Allen said a bright smile directed to Lavi and Lenalee. "But I can't say the same for you prick." The teen snapped, shooting a glare that matched—and maybe even rivaled—Kanda's.

Before Kanda had time to open his mouth to shout a fast swear, Lenalee squealed happily, making him cover both his ears with his hands.

"Um, ow?" Kanda grumbled, scowling at the bouncing 16-year-old Chinese girl, he wrinkled his nose in displeasure and went back to the guitar in his hands.

Lenalee clapped her hands in excitement. "Killer! The song is called, Untitled, actually it's _not _called 'untitled' it's just that…We didn't come up with a name for it yet." She mumbled that last bit. "And don't get rubbed if you can't hear the lyrics, because, well, we don't exactly have a singer to do that." She informed. "So just sit back and listen to the layout of our song!" She looked over her shoulder towards Lavi and gave him a stern nod, as if to say, "Take it away Lavi".

Lavi grinned widely and quickly raised his drum sticks in the air above his messy red-head, creating a triangle shape with his drum sticks. "WE ARE THE UNTITLED BAND AND WERE GONNA PLAY AN UNTITLED SONG!" He shouted loudly, practically for the whole world to hear as he smashed his drum sticks together. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

As soon as Lavi smashed the cymbal above his head Kanda let out a single but very loud wail from his guitar. Then Lavi's drumming started up again, and Kanda strummed in sync with the red-head. Kanda's riff was a head bobbing beat, with Lenalee plucking both her fingers on the first string of her bass guitar rhythmically and with the loud thumping of Lavi's bass drum, it sounded as though they weren't playing one of their own songs, but doing a cover song from a much more successful band.

As Lavi was steadily hitting the drums into a faster tempo and the rhythm was getting a bit louder in precision, Kanda started raising his guitar's riff and it turned into a more complex and faster pace as his fingers glided over many strings on his fret board, with Lavi hitting each note just as Kanda was playing his riff, Lenalee was playing along with them in the mix of the fast pace tempo, her two fingers now plucking all four of her bass strings, now that the song seemed as though they raised their precision.

Kanda's guitar playing was amazing, even Allen had to admit that—even though he didn't _really_ _want to_ praise the grumpy guitarist—he never saw a person play all those chords as if it was the most easiest thing in the world to do.

Kanda made it look easy, but the white-haired teen just _knew_ that if he tried, he would fail miserably.

And that went for the entire band!

Lavi had amazing precision and hit every drum in perfect sync with Lenalee's bass playing, including Kanda's ever raising volume of his guitar playing.

And just as Kanda's chords flew, his fingers slowed, in the exact same timing that Lavi's drum playing started slowing down considerably, and Lenalee's bass went to a slow and deep sounding rhythm, and they all kept to the same tempo. It turned back into that head bobbing beat as Allen first heard in the intro of the song, including Kanda's playing, Allen heard a fast surf sounding type of riff that the long-haired guitarist played, then it turned back to that head bobbing beat just as quickly as it came from Kanda's amplifier.

If Allen hadn't said so himself, then now was a good time as any. _They are very professional already...They sound perfect together. And they don't even have a singer! I hope my chances at joining the band hasn't slimmed in any way, I hope I still have chance at playing with them_. Allen thought as he bit his thumb nail, his nerves now feeling shot.

He watched in total admiration as the band continued to play their nameless song without their singer, and wondered how on earth they were able to play without so much as a lyric or music sheet sitting in front of them.

They played on memory alone.

And that was something truly amazing to Allen, but the teen soon felt his eyes widening in astonishment when Kanda raised his guitar—or more specifically his Mugen—in the air, holding it out sideways beside him and he was _still_ moving his fingers over his fret board, and what came out of the amplifier in front of the entire band, stunned Allen more so than ever, it was a long, sharp, and an electrifying guitar solo, and at that exact time, Lavi was banging wildly on each of his drums, creating a whole mix of guitar and fast pace drumming, Lavi and Kanda both were playing their own solo's in a unique mix of talent.

But sadly that all soon came to an end when the song abruptly came to a stop when Lavi banged both of his drum sticks on the left and right side tom drums as he gently tapped on the golden cymbal over to the left side of him.

Then silence soon took over the garage.

And then it was abruptly broken when Lenalee and Lavi let out a loud whoop with bright grins on their faces.

Lenalee turned to the white-haired teenager sitting on the couch. "So? Did you get the feel of what...Allen?" She looked over to Lavi who shared a look of confusion. "Allen?" She called again, now worried by the blank stare they were all getting, was it that bad? She didn't think so.

"Hey...Brit..." Lavi piped up, still getting no reaction from the teenager.

Lavi turned his head in the direction to where Allen was staring off in space, and found that he was gawking at their lead guitar player.

Who apparently had no idea he was being stared at so intensely, by the way he had his head down as he began turning the volume down on his guitar's amp.

Turning his red-head back to Allen, he waved a drum stick in the air. "Yoooou whoooo...Al buddy, yenno you're starting to scare the shit outta me just a lil bit, when you don't blink and stuff." The red-head said sheepishly, was Allen just checking out Kanda?

What's up with THAT?

"Huh? Oh..." Allen blinked out of his trance.

Finally noticing he was staring at Kanda.

And quickly turned his head away to face Lenalee with a grin. "That was so bloody brilliant! I can't even...What's the American word for something completely amazing?"

"'Fucking clutch', is universal geek." Kanda said in his usual irritated tone as he un-plugged his 'precious' guitar and turned towards the band. "So you agree then? That we don't need you fucking up our already bitchin' sound." He said sneering at the white-haired boy.

Who stuck his tongue out at him immaturely.

Kanda wrinkled his nose in disgust at being able to see the white-haired teenagers tongue.

He could've gone a whole life time without seeing such a disgusting thing.

"I didn't say that." Allen sighed, as if Kanda couldn't have grown any bigger of a head.

The short teenager got up from the couch and stretched out his sore limbs, sore from sitting in that kind of position for too long. "I was only explaining what exactly I saw, and from what you said, it was—" The teen cleared his throat, "'clutch'." Allen said in an irritated and low voice, trying hard to impersonate the ever angry sounding Kanda.

Who scowled in disgust at being impersonated by a British teenager. "I do NOT sound like a fag poser." The guitarist grumbled.

Allen grinned in delight as he managed to tick off Kanda, "And I agree that you might not need a singer, but I'm also saying that you could probably use one. To amplify the band's sound, not that I'm saying that there is wrong with it, 'cause there definitely isn't, but, uh...I don't really know how to explain it any better actually..." Allen trailed off nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Lenalee giggled, a hand covered over her mouth. "We get what you're trying to say Allen."

"I don't—"

Lenalee quickly covered the long-haired guitar player's mouth with both hands. "We ALL get exactly what you're saying Brit." She said smiling.

Kanda swiftly swiped her hands away from his mouth with an annoyed expression. "Don't touch me." He muttered.

The Asian teenager only rolled her purple eyes in passion and bumped the long-haired teenager with her hip.

Who only rubbed his own hip soon after with an evident scowl.

"And we thought about it for a while now and..." The Asian girl trailed off, looking over to the red-head who smiled happily at her.

"And we fuckin' love ya Al!" Lavi shouted, happily. "And you're IN our little nameless band!" Lavi hollered from the behind his drum set, raising both sticks in the air with a victory cheer.

Allen grinned, despite the fact that Kanda looked completely miserable, he was a member of the band.

And the lead singer at that too!

So he couldn't have cared less what Kanda thought.

"You really mean it? You guys are letting me join the band?" Allen asked, clamping his hands together as he put them up to his chin, looking as though he was praying to Jesus himself.

Which, Kanda thought that was exactly what he was doing.

The white-haired teenager stood a few feet away from him, and was practically glowing with excitement, that Kanda could feel it radiating off of him, and onto himself.

And he was getting more annoyed than ever because of it.

The guitar player felt prickly, not just on the outside, but inside as well.

He didn't like it. "It's not like you won a million-fucking-dollars poser." Kanda snapped, "You're only the bands singer."

Even he had to admit it, he sounded like a complete and total jackass right now.

And he couldn't have been happier to see the white-haired kid shot him a fast glare.

Allen then waved his hand away. Choosing to ignore that last statement as he looked back to Lavi and Lenalee, "I can't believe this! Thank you so so much you guys!" He cried exuberantly.

Lenalee ran over and hugged the shorter teenager who held out his arms expectantly.

He was just so cute.

"You're so very welcome Allen! But there's one itty bitty reason why I wanted you to join the band." She said as she measured with her pointer finger and thumb, and squints her one eye.

Indicating that it was only a tiny little reason why.

Allen gave a confused look, tilting his white head to the side. "What's the reason Lenalee?"

She lunged her head down towards Allen's shoulder and blocked her mouth with her right hand, so that the other two band members wouldn't be able to hear as she whispered. "You managed to get the boys talking again." And she said it in a completely serious tone.

Both of the boys had been looking away from them as though they were embarrassed, or slightly disturbed at how close she was towards Allen.

"And that, I think, is one major accomplishment the band has ever had, since I first started playing with these hosers!" The bassist said, grinning happily as she pulled away. "So I welcome you with open arms!" She exclaimed and gave Allen another fast hug before she went back to her spot in the garage.

Lavi hopped up from behind his drum kit—after realizing that Lenalee was no longer at a close distance with Allen—as he practically jumped up from his drum kit and almost toppled right over them in his haste. "This calls for a celebration! Where's all the booze Lena!?" The red-haired drummer shouted eagerly, making a mad dash for the door leading into the house.

"You're not getting any booze here loser! My brother banned any type of alcoholic substance in this household!" Lenalee shouted to the red-head.

Who turned around with the same expression as a kicked puppy.

Like there was no Christmas that year. Much to Allen's amusement.

"But why...?" The drummer whined, hanging his head in disappointment. He really wanted to see the young British teenager get drunk, and he was also curious to know what type of things he would be willing to do... Not that he was a pervert…Or anything…

Lenalee rolled her eyes at Lavi's behavior. "Because—"

"—Because I don't want my darling little sister raised in a house full of alcohol with no rules or responsibilities!" Snapped Komui, barging into the garage from the door behind Lavi.

Who jumped a good foot in the air as he clamped a hand over his screaming mouth.

The Principal of Black Order High, had his glasses on the bridge of his nose that shone under the dim lighted garage lights, giving him an almost dangerous and crazy look to his already questionable visage.

All three of the band members weren't able to see his eyes from how his glasses reflected the lights above him.

"Jesus Christ Komui! Shit!" Lavi panted. "Warn a guy before you come into a garage looking all bat-shit crazy! Okay man?" Lavi sighed heavily, clutching a hand to his chest as he took a few steps away from the intimidating man.

The red-head quirked an eyebrow at Komui. "You must have your scary brother and sister bond happening right 'bout now huh?" He smirked towards Lenalee, looking back to Komui. "'Cos how could you possibly know when to jump in on the scene, when I totally only mentioned alcohol _once,_ huh?" Lavi questioned, squinting his eye from Lenalee to Komui, as if trying to deduce the situation himself. "Interesting—Fucking scary—But interesting." He muttered.

"Could you refrain from using such bad language in front of my darling sister when I'm around? And I only know when to barge into a scene when I suddenly hear _your_ _voice_ screeching from the top of your lungs Lavi." Komui stated, as if it were the obvious thing in the world, Komui then turned to his darling little sister.

And in the eye of Lavi, he simply blinked, and suddenly the 27-year-old man was embracing Lenalee in a tight and lung crushing hug, seconds ago he was _just_ standing beside him.

The red-head strongly believed that Komui was a robot, that could only function properly whenever Lenalee is near.

He also thought the man was fucking nuts.

"Oh my sweet Lenalee! I'm so glad I'm home! I missed you all day!" Bellowed the beret wearing man as he buried his face in his sisters neck, which Lenalee had to practically shove him off for after words.

The black-haired girl shivered in repulse as she dusted herself off. "Why are you in here Komui? You promised never to interrupt band practice until its passed curfew!" She said, in a slightly irritated tone, keeping her brother at arms-length as he still tried to give her a lung crushing bear hug.

The man blinked, and stopped his rant—on how much he loved his sister—instantly. "It is passed curfew, its 8:41. Band practice was over at exactly 41 minutes ago, darling little sister of mine." He said, pinching his sister's adorable cheek, and scurried off back towards the door before she had time to lash out on him. "So with that said!" He shouted from the doorway. "I don't want any boys—who could possibly hit on my sister—in my house passed curfew hours so if you want to keep that, _thing,_ between your legs, I suggest you leave…Now." Komui said, a dark glare shot to each of the three boys in the garage, before he disappeared back inside his house with a cheery, "Byyyyeeee!" As he slammed the door behind him.

The garage went silent once again.

"Your brother is mega creepy..." Lavi said in a hushed tone.

Frightened that the man might appear from behind the door again, to possibly neuter him.

"I'm glad you're not like he is Lenalee." The one-eyed teen thumbed in back of him, once he hopped down the stairs.

"Does he always threaten you guys like that...?" Allen also whispered, sharing the same fears as his older—and taller—red-headed latter.

Lenalee nodded. "He doesn't dare threaten _me_, of course, but he does get a kick out of the boy's fear." She stated, grinning in delight.

"While he gets a fucking funny out of seeing rabbit almost shit his pants," The long-haired guitar player growled, grabbing every ones attentions. "I get pissed off when he even considers me being someone who would actually hit on Lenalee." Kanda said, an annoyed scowl on his face as he went over to un-plug the amp from the socket of the garage as he began rounding up his extension cord from his guitar's equipment.

"Is it just me, or did Yuu actually rhyme?" Lavi pointed to Kanda with incredulous-ness.

Color him impressed.

Allen nodded his head in agreement. "I think he did. He's learning a thing or two."

Kanda growled. "Fuck you."

"Holy shit! He just rhymed again!" Lavi crowed.

"And what exactly do you mean by, 'actually hit on Lenalee?' Am I not hot enough for you that you won't hit on me?" Lenalee demanded, hands on her hips.

Kanda gave her a wide eyed incredulous stare and quickly averted his eyes. "I uh…" He looked for help.

But only got chuckles and mocking fingers pointed at him instead.

"Shit…This is your fault short stack!" He yelled at the white-haired teen.

Who scowled. "What did I do?" Allen questioned, his once smiling face turning sour in a split second, being blamed for something he never even brought up.

But then when Kanda's harsh words registered in his mind, he felt his "Inner-Demon-Smile" slowly appear on his face.

"I happen to have noticed that you didn't like being considered one of the people who would hit on Lenalee, does that just stand for Lenalee? Or do you not like it when people think you hit on other girls? Do you even _like_ girls Kanda?" Allen teased. Smile still on his face.

"Oh shit." Lavi muttered, holding his drum sticks to his chest.

Kanda was going to deck him—_shit_less—now. The drummer could feel it—and practically see it—in the air surrounding Kanda.

"Fuck you." Kanda deadpanned, still not looking to any one inside the garage.

Trying hard to keep his cool, but the white-haired brat just had to open his mouth and _say something else_ to him.

"Was that a 'yes?' or a 'no?'" Allen continued to goad, smirking slyly.

But he quickly regretted it when the guitarist ran like hell towards him, he screamed, and started running away from the seething long-haired teenager.

Who was hot on his heels.

Allen managed to open the garage door and bolted it out towards the street.

"Teaches him actually..." Lenalee whispered, watching as both the boys ran out into the street, and started playing, "dodge the cars" in the middle of the street as they continued to yell and threaten each other with traffic whipping around them.

Lavi nodded his head in agreement. "For once, I won't hold Kanda back." Then he scowled at his own choice of words. "Actually, I don't want Al's face bruised, that'll make him less cute and totally manly." He quickly got up from the couch. "I'm coming ta save ya buddy!" The red-head cried, racing after the running duo in the streets.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be rad and comment peeps! and...I think that's all...moving on!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! I drank all weekend...Went to a few bars...But surprisingly, I am NOT hungover! Good thing too...Cuz I'm at work right now._

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

_March 24__th__, 1984._

_Saturday._

Allen particularly liked AC/DC.

Ever since he first heard of them in the late 70's before moving to America, but when you have an ever constant phone ringing and interrupting your jam session, he had to put an end to the record player—a second time—and run over to the phone that was hung up on the wall just outside on the kitchen wall across the living room.

Jumping over an empty pop can—one of the many that littered the rug—he snatched the phone off its cradle and raised it harshly to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered, trying to sound as welcoming and sweet as possible—in a less-than annoyed voice—as much as it irked him to have him stop the record again.

That he oh so wished he could just finish listening to, he refrained from tongue lashing the person on the other side of the phone though as he curled the tangled cord around in his fingers.

_"__Brat? Is that you?"_

And Allen almost dropped the phone at the mere sound of his rough sounding voice.

Wishing that he actually _had_ yelled at the person on the other side of the phone. "C-Cross…?" he squeaked.

_"__Peh, that's foster father Cross to YOU, little bastard. I leave you for a couple days and already you lost some respect for your elders?"_ Snapped the gruff, and irritated, sounding voice that belonged to his foster father, Cross Marian._ "I thought British people are s'pose to be more polite?"_

"What do you want Cross?" Allen asked, already peeved at having a conversation with the man.

And he wasn't even standing in the same room as him! That was saying something…

"And you didn't leave me for a _couple—bloody—days!_ You were gone for two weeks!" Allen snapped. _You arsehole!_

_"__Are you fucking serious? Why th' fuck are you getting all serious? I'm the one on the other side of the world Goddammit!"_

Allen made a face. "Other side of the world? Where the bloody hell ARE you?"

_"__Do I have to repeat myself brat? I said, other-side-of-the-woooorld." _The man explained more slowly.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Oh, I see. Now it makes sense." _You prick._

_"__Good. Well I'll be home in a couple days. Keep the house clean, wash the homework and do your hair."_ And with that said, Allen is met with a dull dial tone.

Not even a bloody good-bye.

Then he blinked in realization once he hung up the phone.

"Wash the homework and do your hair? Is he juiced?" Allen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _I never heard from him in days and he gives me that kind of message?_

Allen heavily sighs in derision and goes back to the record player on the floor of his half-vacant living room.

Now, instead of _just_ a lone record player and a rug, he now had a love-seat, and an outdoor lounge chair.

Giving his little house at least a small touch of life.

And _no_...Lavi didn't help him steal the things from other people lawns and houses…He bought them himself at a garage sale not too far from his own house, at least he had furniture now, leave it be.

Once he flicked the switch to the record player back to 'ON', the white-haired teenager went over to his small vacuum cleaner and turned that on as well to continue his job. He looked around his living room that was covered in a dirty orange rug—for God only knew how long—with curious side-to-side glances, his Timpcanpy was nowhere to be seen, so he assumed the scared little kitten was in his room, hissing at the door most likely, he shrugged and started vacuuming his living room carpet once again.

What came blasting from the speaker of the record player was AC/DC's "Back in Black." And one of Allen's more favorite, "darker days" songs.

He would simply hum to the songs of AC/DC.

He wouldn't even _try_ to sound like their lead singer, he just couldn't put his voice that raspy or that high pitched at the same time, plus he wouldn't put his throat in that much torture merely trying to pull it off, so he sufficed with humming and back ground singing instead.

Besides, he had a rule. "If you know you can't sound like the lead singer, then never try. You'll only ruin the song for yourself, and others." And he stuck to that rule.

When the guitar outro of Back in Black was heard hammering through the speaker, Allen head bobbed to the rhythm as he slid around his small vacuum cleaner.

"I wonder if Kanda would be able to play that guitar solo…?" He asked himself.

He heard the song come to a close, with the guitar solo fading into the back ground.

The solo sounded hard, and if it sounded impossible, then it must've been. The teen shrugged and continued his cleaning.

"Kanda could play, but he certainly can't play THAT good." The white-haired teen noted, nodding his head and agreeing to his own words.

Angus Young, the lead guitar player of the band AC/DC, people could try and play like him, try to move like he does on stage, but Allen was sure that they would only fail miserably.

* * *

"Why aren't you coming in with me Yuu?" Lavi asked, looking over his shoulder to the long-haired guitar player.

Who stood by his truck with a scowl permanently etched on his—his handsome, but still _mega_ pretty—face.

"It'll be totally quiet without you starting arguments with the Brit-boy man." The red-head smirked, trying to convince Kanda into following him inside.

"I don't fuckin' _want to _go inside hoser." Pressed the angry Japanese teenager, turning his head away. "And if I go in that house, I might come out as a fag." He scrunched up his nose at that messed up sentence. "Wait…_Grody."_

Lavi laughed at the year-older teenager and pointed. "You said it, not me." He turned towards the door with a smirk and knocked on the British teen's front door. "Hello? Brit?" He called, smiling.

When he heard no answer, or movement at all inside, his gut did an un-settling flip-flop. So he jiggled the door knob, only to find that it was locked.

"Hey Yuu…I think we gotta break in." Lavi gulped.

"Why?"

Lavi turned his head over his shoulder and saw Kanda coming swiftly down the stone path-way towards the house.

"_Uh Doy_, because it's locked, Sherlock." He said grinning, oh yeah, Kanda was worried now if he wasn't before, because the long-haired guitar player was already steadily making his way towards the door.

Once Kanda was on the front porch step, in front of the old-white door, he started pounding against the flimsy looking wood several loud and obnoxious times, practically creating a crack within it with his fist.

"Open up you dumb deaf skeezer!" Demanded the guitarist, wiggling the door knob loudly, and going back to banging against the poor door when he got no answer.

Lavi rolled his eye. "Like I never tried _that._"

"You didn't, _dickweed_." Kanda grumbled, then began pounding against the door again.

Lavi got out of the way of Kanda's door pounding, scared for his own life, and started looking around at the many windows of the house.

"We can just try and break in through one of the windows Yuu." The red-head suggested, pointing to the window in front of him.

"Go ahead, be my fucking guest. But I'm going to get the brat's attention by doing—_this!_" Kanda said in determination as he started kicking and pounding on the door more loudly, shoving his shoulder against it. "Get your scrawny ass out of your faggot bed and open this Goddamn door you whiny brat!"

_Such charm. _Lavi thought, sighing with a smirk. "Alright then." The red-head then made a move for one of the windows that caught his eye.

The first time that he came here, it was the round window that caught his attention first, and that was the window that would most likely let him see inside Allen's living room.

He peeked, then scowled. "The one time we want to get your attention Brit, and you had to go and put up some lamer blinds? Totally not cool kid." He pouted, he went around the corner of the house to peek into another window, finding a sheet covered over that one too.

Meanwhile, in front of the house, Kanda was still heavily bashing away against the door.

"I know you can hear me dickweed!" He roared, kicking the same spot he's been kicking at for over a minute now. His foot was smarting. "I'm not leaving until you fucking open this door!"

When he stopped to take a breather, he heard noise coming steadily towards the door.

He straightened up from his hunched over posture, and glared heatedly at the door until it swung open wide.

"What the bloody hell is—" The white-haired teen stopped his verbal attack, and looked up into the glaring eyes of Kanda.

Then the teen sighed heavily. "Oh, it's the prick." Allen stated irritably, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "What do you want Kanda? I was in the middle of—"

"Yeah, don't care." The guitarist interrupted and waltz inside. "Where's the retard?" He asked as he looked around furiously.

"Yeah, it's alright, barge into my house again Kanda." Allen said sweetly, but in his own annoyed demeanor as he stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind him. "By 'retard', you don't mean Lavi do you? Because I haven't seen that bloke at all today." Allen stated, raising an eyebrow.

Kanda turned around, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "He didn't break in?"

"No…Why would he want to? There's nothing to steal in here." Allen gestured around inside his half-empty house.

Kanda looked around just as the brat gestured, and eyed a lounge chair—that wasn't meant to be in-doors at all—"Why the hell do you have that inside? This looks like a fucking red-necks paradise runt." The long-haired guitar player stated, looking at the empty soda cans that littered the loveseat and the wooden lounge chair.

Allen smirked, despite the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach at having Kanda inside his house—and looking around at that—it never ceases to amaze him that Kanda can sputter a full blown sentence and sound some-what civilized doing so.

Allen walked to the kitchen wall and leaned against it. "So, it makes you feel at home does it Kanda? I'm sorry if it doesn't have hanging deer heads or antlers on the walls to suite your disgusting tastes." He half-heartedly apologized.

"Bag it zeek." Kanda commanded sternly, continuing to walk around the empty house, tiny claw marks on the lounge chair caught his interest.

Allen made a confused face. "Do you need something? Got lost? Too stoned to remember where you live?" An amused smile lit the younger teens face, when Kanda turned to scowl at him he wiped the amusement from his expression.

Kanda snorted. "I wish I was that high. Then I wouldn't even be here but in...New Mexico or some shit." He stated, then wrinkled his nose in displeasure. "You haven't seen retard come in then?" He asked again, face full of confusion.

Allen turned around, just as confused looking as the older teenager. "No…Did he do something to you for you to have to look for him inside _my_ house?" Allen walked over to the plug-in in the wall and disconnected the vacuum.

Feeling that the house has been cleaned enough to put it away.

Then, a very loud—and a very _heavy_ sounding—clatter erupted throughout the entire house coming from within Allen's room.

"Bloody hell!" Allen shouted, rushing over to his bed room door with Kanda following close behind him.

When Allen swung open his bed room door to see his kitten Timcanpy come running out, tail high in the air and abnormally fluffy due to shock, Allen held the vacuum tightly in his hands and was about to unleash all seven hells upon the person, but was surprised to say the least, to find a red-head sprawled out flat, and face down and eagle spread on his floor.

Knocked out apparently.

When he didn't even flinch at having the door swung open and forcibly hitting against the wall above his head.

Kanda leaned against the door frame. "There's the retard we've been waiting for."

Allen put down the vacuum cleaner and rolled his eyes at the guitarist. "Shut it Kanda, and help me get him up." Allen said, rushing to the drummers side.

* * *

"Thanks Brit." Lavi smirked, grabbing the ice-pack handed to him and rested it on the side of his red-head and hissed in pain when the bump was suddenly jostled as the ice pack hit his still throbbing cranium. "Ow…My intelligence…" He whined.

"You should be saying, ow my pride." Allen said, sighing in exasperation. "What the—pardon my language but—_frack_ were you doing breaking into my house? Do you even know that's breaking the law?" Allen said as he sat down in the sofa beside the lounging Lavi.

"'Frack'? Is that even a curse?" Lavi asked, a smirk spreading across his face. "Do British people swear like that in the UK?"

"I asked you a question Lavi."

Lavi shrugged. "It's breaking the law Al."

"Not that question, the other." Allen demanded, going back again to "serious Allen mode", this time not taking the crap that would most likely be spewing out from the red-heads mouth.

"Me and Yuu—"

"Kanda and I." Allen interjected.

"Christ, do you want to hear my explanation?"

"Do you _want_ to be knocked out again?" Allen growled.

Lavi put up a hand in surrender. "I'm just kiddin' Al, don't go all Yuu-like on me." He pouted, "Because that wouldn't be the bomb, yenno, like, not K-rad and shit."

Allen sighed. "Why would I ever want to do that? I would have to lower my intelligence just to be able to pull off his brash and rude behavior." Allen said, wrinkling his nose in offence at even being considered the next Kanda.

"Fuck you runt." Kanda snapped—from somewhere inside Allen's small kitchen. "We came here to pick your bunk ass up, so we could go over to Lenalee's" He stated with a growl.

The house goes silent.

"Where the fuck are all your cups?" He heard Kanda shout back after a couple seconds of silence.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Beside the fridge on the top mantelshelf!" He hollered to Kanda.

"What the fuck is a _mantelshelf!?_ Speak fucking English asshole!"

"The top shelf! Top—Oh for the love of the Lord above," Allen hissed harshly as he got up from the sofa, "I'll direct you so you won't get _lost_ in this BIG house of mine!"

"Who said I needed your help brat?"

"When you started barging into my house looking for the lost Lavi, dirt bag!"

"Still here dudes, don't need to talk about me in second person."

"Shut up!" Shouted the two arguing teenagers from inside the kitchen.

* * *

_I don't know whether or not I changed anything in this chapter at all...? Oh well, Maybe I'll find out later. Hope you liked it! And thank you for all of your amazing reviews! I love waking up to reviews. Like I said, the chapters will get longer, but i don't know when, either the next chapter or the chapter after that one. Let's find out, shall we?_


	9. Chapter 9

**I forgot to say this!**

**Remember if I have The letters in BOLD it's important...**

**I got this story's 80's theme and was inspired to type this story by the help of Novelist Pup's AMAZING story "Anyway You Want It." I am NOT in ANYWAY copying her story, nor am I pasting her works into my own, this story idea and the plot was all my own. I just wanted the 80's theme in this story.**

**SO I'm sorry if I have confused anyone or made people think that I'm copying her.**

_And now, back to the story..._

* * *

**Chapter 9. **

_April 4__th__, 1984_

_Wednesday._

When Allen was called into the principal's office, he had thought there wasn't any particular reason for him to be worried, in fact, he was only relatively curious as to why he was being sent to the office, that is until he actually WENT into Komui's office.

He knocked on the door once. "Hello? You wanted to see me Kom—Dear _Lord!_" And he narrowly dodged whatever it was that flew by his head and shrieked in terror when he felt a pair of hands hoist him up by the collar of his shirt and throw him inside the office room.

He fumbled on his sneakers half way through the door and fell—face first—onto the floor.

He groaned painfully and heaved himself off of the floor, rubbing at his forehead with a gloved hand.

"What the blast is wrong with—" Allen was about to shout at Komui for pulling a complete creepy—and not to mention RAPIST—kind of move, until he saw familiar looking pair of black leather boots in front of his face from the floor, and he knew for a fact that those couldn't be Komui's.

Because _only one person in the entire universe _would wear such big leather boots that covered half of their legs with buckles and straps going from the top of the knee, all the way down to the toe.

Like one of those mad hard professional wrestlers.

When the British teen looked up from the boots, he noticed that the long red messy hair was _actually_ kept neat in a pony-tail—for once—and behind the deep red head, instead of leaving it down and hanging everywhere around his head, like Allen was accustomed to seeing, but the tips of his hair still stuck out oddly in spikes as usual, and an un-lit cigarette hung from his smirking lips as he scratched at the red-stubble that sprinkled on his chin.

His one glaring hazel eye burning a spot in Allen's soul.

Allen gave the man a worried looking smile as he sat on the floor in front of the intimidating looking man. "Hello there foster father Cross."

"Don't give me that shit." The man smiled evilly.

And the teenager was beaten senseless by a text-book that the man had hidden behind his back.

* * *

"Yo! W'sup Brit—holy shit!" Lavi gaped at the tall red-haired man that stood at Allen's side as the man held a tight grip on the poor teenager's shirt collar behind his neck.

The red-head mentally gave himself some props for the accidental rhyme he came up with on the spot, but that wasn't the entire reason why Lavi was gaping.

He was gawking at how drop dead well…HOT the man was!

The man was a cold-stone _fox_ compared to a kid like him.

Lavi tried to not feel the little twinge of envy licking its way up his spine at seeing a man with _that much_ of a tougher—and hotter—exterior than he himself, that he had yet to accomplish later on in life.

He also noticed Allen was trying to smile, even though he was being held up awkwardly by the man.

"Oh, hi Lavi." The British teenager replied sheepishly with a small wave of his hand.

Lavi waved back slowly. "Uh, hey Al…Who is this old—but totally _ace_ looking—geezer that's holding you up like a dirty cat?"

"Hah! Dirty cat," Muse the red-haired stranger.

Making both of the teenagers flinching at how deep the man's voice was.

"This little bastard doesn't even _deserve_ to be in the same category as a cat." The man stated dangerously as he roughly—and practically—tossed the British teenager into Lavi's arms. "Say good-bye to your little friend, I'll be in the Thunderbird." The man gruffly announced as he stomped away from the two.

Lavi tore his gaze away from the back-side of the hotter older gentleman, and over to the white-haired teenager who was rubbing gingerly at his neck with a black leather glove.

"Good-bye?" Lavi repeated." Where you going Al?!" Lavi demanded as he shook the shorter teen by his shoulders, "You're not ditching me, are you Brit? Ditching the _band_? 'Cos that's so not cool man!" Lavi said as he glomped onto the small frame. "I fucking love ya Al! Why leave me now? We hardly had any time together!" The drummer wailed.

Allen paled, but then felt his face flush with emotion at being hugged—aggressively—by the taller latter, "I'm not going anywhere! Just going _home_ Lavi! And quit hugging me! People are looking at us!" Allen harshly whispered into the neck of the squirming red-head.

Who shook his head fast. "You're not leaving me, until I hug your essence into me baby!"

"You sound totally—forgive me for this Lav—but fagged!" Allen bellowed, squirming in the arms that were holding his waist tightly, ignoring the heated touch the red-head managed to give off and onto his skin.

His skin was tingling.

That was just odd.

"Wait," Lavi deadpanned, holding the teenager away from his body to look into the grey eyes of Allen, "Did you just call me love? As in, a British nick name for someone you like?" Lavi grinned widely.

Before Allen had time to deny and re-phrase his sentence, he was brought roughly into Lavi's arms again.

"Oh baby! I love ya a lot too!" Lavi cooed, choosing to ignore Allen's rants about saying he called him 'Lav' not 'love', and flicked his green eye over to the front doors of the school, and that is where he spots Kanda, who was standing by the door way beside Lenalee.

Then the red-head noticed—and in amusement of course—at how Kanda's facial expression turned from less-scowling and grumpy, to perpetually pissed in a second when the long-haired guitarist caught sight of the both of them, currently in a heated embrace just down the steps and close to the parking lot in front of the school.

Lavi smirked to Kanda, who locked furious blazing blue eyes on him, and the red-head merely gave the long-haired teenager a two finger salute in his direction.

Noticing that the long-haired guitar player was practically seething at that point.

"Lavi! Your squeezing the life outta me!" Allen cried, still trying to wiggle free from his hold.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry there Brit." Lavi said, smiling as he finally unhanded the small figure from his arms.

When he looked back up towards the doors of the school, he saw Lenalee shouting at the retreating figure of Kanda from the door ways.

"What are you looking at that's so bloody hilarious to you?" Allen questioned, a delicate eyebrow raised as he turned his head over his shoulder to see no one standing there whatsoever, only Lenalee.

Who looked to be shouting at someone inside the hallway.

He shrugged and looked back to Lavi. "I need to go now Lavi…I know Cross is waiting for me in the car, and most likely, thinking of diabolical ways to successfully make my life a living hell." Allen said with a cold shiver.

"Cross? Who is that old geezer anyways?" Lavi asked, walking beside the teenager.

Who made a move for the student's parking lot in front of the school.

Lavi's hands fished into both his pockets of his acid-washed jeans for something to stick inside his mouth, when he finds a sucker, he grins in delight and pops it in his mouth.

Allen sighed heavily from beside him. "He's my foster father, who I have been stressing about this past week." He explained as he took long legged strides towards the parking lot. "And no, he's not _ace_ looking, he's a bloody maniac that carries a gun around in his trousers." Allen deadpanned, a scowl hardening on his pale features.

Lavi gave a shrill and impressed whistle, "That dude is fuckin' hard _core _for having a gun! I gotta meet the dude!" Lavi said enthusiastically, trying to hurry ahead of the white-haired teenager.

"What? No!" Allen cried, grabbing Lavi's arm and steering him backwards. "You're not meeting him! You cannot meet that zany bloke!"

"Why not?" Lavi whined. "And what does 'zany' mean?" Lavi asked, eyebrow raised at the suddenly jumpy Allen, "Does it mean, 'killer crazy'? because if it does, than you only managed to peek my interest in the dude Al," Lavi said, teasing grin shot down to the lead singer.

Who shook his head furiously.

"Yes it means _killer crazy!_ And NO! You cannot meet him Lavi!" Allen pleaded, shaking the red-head by the shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy Al," The one-eyed teen purred, surrendering, "Yenno I'm only jerking you around, I'll bounce now if that makes you feel better." Lavi said smirking, twirling the orange sucker he had in his mouth around with his tongue as he smirked.

Allen shook his head, deciding it's safer to look away from Lavi's lips before he did something completely stupid—and not to mention gay—"It won't make me feel better…But thanks, I appreciate it." Allen said, smiling back up at Lavi.

Who only nodded his head and began walking backwards, his face still turned towards him.

"Yenno I have to meet the dude sooner or later Brit!" Lavi called to the shorter teenager, making his way to the other side of the parking lot, with a grin, he turned his entire body around to face the school.

"Why?" He heard Allen groan from behind him.

"Because he has to know about _us_ sometime!" Lavi hollered over his shoulder, his voice obviously teasing. He smirked, but with the sucker still inside his mouth, it twisted to the side of his cheek.

Allen flushed from behind the retreating figure of Lavi. "What do you mean, '_about us'?_ Last time I checked, we were only friends Lavi!" Allen yelled, pouting.

Then the British teen realized that he had yelled that out for the entire on-looking students to hear, and sheepishly he looked around, to find that mostly everyone was staring at him like he was insane.

The shade of red that tinted his cheeks went up ten-fold at discovering that everyone's eyes were on him, so with a nervous chuckle, he quickly scurried away.

And over to where he could hear Cross's honking horn, which was loud, and completely annoying.

* * *

_April 6__th__, 1984_

_Friday._

Cross Marian wasn't a nosy person, per se, and he wasn't exactly _as_ curious as the rest of the human population either.

But with a particular question plaguing his mind andever since he first saw the little bastard being friendly with a tall teenager that had—and in his opinion, LIKEABLE red-hair—but a _painfully_ idiotic smile, he just couldn't take his mind off of the question.

You can call him every damn name under the fucking sun about him being a stalker, he wouldn't give a shit anyways, but after he 'supposedly' left the brat to start up his Thunderbird back at the school, he stuck around a little longer than necessary in order for him to find out whether or not the little bastard might up and leave like a fucking sinner on judgment day because of his sudden return home.

But when he _did_ stick around, all he got for a show was the brat (Allen) being embraced by the idiot red-head for a couple seconds too long.

And after their hug, they were practically connected by the hip as they walked towards the parking lot—that he was hiding inside.

And when they were suddenly heading into his direction, Cross ditched and ran like no tomorrow to _actually_ start his Thunderbird, and he had to pretend he had been waiting inside the car by honking his horn several times.

So all in all, when they returned back home…He's been sitting in the same damn spot in front of the newly acquired television set, sitting in some beat up old wooden lounge chair—made specifically for the outdoors—and watched re-runs of Three's Company in color.

Another thing was on his mind.

_Why does it even fucking bug me so much? It's been two fucking days since then! And the kid is old enough to make his own Goddamn decisions! And he's not even my own flesh and blood for Christ sake, I shouldn't go around telling him what to do! _Cross thought irritably, gulping down the scotch in his crystal glass with a heavy sigh of frustration, pretending he's been interested in the TV in front of him for the longest time since.

When in reality, his one single hazel eye always strayed over to the white-haired teenager sitting in the loveseat beside him, doing his homework, and wondering if the David Bowey look-a-like was a little faggot.

When the white-haired teenager stirred in his seat, Cross quickly averted his eye and shot it back to the TV in front of them.

"What does…Ag-gre-gates, mean?" The boy slowly pronounced from beside him. Not looking up from the text book in front of him.

Cross had to snort at that question, how the hell was he supposed to know?

"It sounds English." He stated matter-of-factly.

He heard the brat scoff from beside him. "Oh, okay, thank you Cross for that insightful tip."

"Don't sound so goddamn sarcastic, I'm the adult here remember?"

"I'm sorry. My apologies."

Cross looked over his shoulder to glare at the white-haired boy, "I just said don't sound so goddamn sarcastic brat." He warned. He really didn't like repeating himself, if he had to one more time, he would hastily throw the cat at him. Sorry Tim.

Allen sighed heavily and nodded, _reluctantly_. "Fine, this time I mean it, I'm sorry for being snappish."

"Hmph, better." Cross huffed, looking back to the TV screen. Soon enough he started hearing the little bastard write in the text book again, and heard him hum every once in a while, as if agreeing to whatever it said inside the book.

Cross watched another episode of Three's Company, and when that was over and another one was soon beginning to start, he looked over his shoulder to find that the teenager still hadn't left the spot from beside him, and was still writing, but inside a different text book this time.

Cross couldn't let his mind stay stuck on some stupid little question like this anymore, he had to say it sometime, why not now when the bastard was actually here to answer it?

"Who was that kid with red-hair?" He asked sternly. He wanted to make his voice sound as monotone as possible, because he didn't want to sound so goddamn interested in the boy's life more than he was obligated too.

Besides, that would only scare the little prick out of the living room right?

He raised his eyebrow when the brat beside him only chuckled.

"His name is Lavi, Cross…Lavi…" The white-haired teenager trailed off, unsure and blinking stupidly.

"Lavi what?" He snapped, losing his patience, another thing he hated, waiting.

"Lavi…?" The brat repeated, still sounding completely unsure of the kid's last name.

"Pfft, look at you, you have a boyfriend and you don't even know his last name." Cross wanted to slap a hand over his mouth at the huge word fumble that slipped out of his mouth.

And yet he _didn't_ _actually_ _want_ to slap a hand over his mouth, because what average 30 something year-old holds his mouth like a little pussy?

But he _did_ began swearing profusely at himself inside his head, silently wishing he hadn't said that. But alcohol tends to do that to you, doesn't it? When the truth just pours out of your mouth like word vomit?

"B-boy F-f…" The brat stuttered.

Cross quickly looked over his shoulder and stared at the red faced brat with shock evident in his single hazel eye. "Oh, shit kid," Cross said slowly, his eye slightly widening in surprise, "He really is your boyfriend huh? And I thought I was fucking being funny, but it's true after all…"

He always knew that the brat was a little iffy about what he wanted to fuck and what he didn't—because just look at how the runt dresses!—but he had no idea that what the kid DID want to fuck, was the same gender.

Cross always had a hunch about the boy though.

The white-haired teenager gaped at the man in front of him in complete and utter horror, "Wait what? No! You didn't even let me say anything!" The teenager argued, "He's my friend! And only my friend! Besides I'm not even gay!" Allen yelled frantically, raising both his hands above his head as he quickly got up from the lounge chair beside his foster father, and headed swiftly to his room, but not before grabbing his kitten that once laid asleep on the floor.

Which the cat objected to that sudden and very awakening by letting out a single choked meow as it looked up to its furious captor.

Who was holding him up from his stomach rather uncomfortably.

But before Allen stormed out of the living room—and had every intention of ignoring Cross for the rest of the day—he turned around from within his bedroom door way and shouted.

"And I DO know Lavi's last name but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone!" He quickly yelled over to Cross, before finally slamming the door shut.

Cross sighed and began gulping down his alcoholic drink from his crystal glass.

The question was no longer plaguing his mind or bugging the shit out of him anymore, and he was no longer curious now that he knew that the kid was dating a boy.

But what has now replaced the previous question though, was the fact not knowing whether he should beat the living shit out of the red-headed idiot for fucking with the kid's young mind, or just give the idiot a hug for helping him make friends, even if they were fuck friends, it still counts.

"Did he even hit puberty?" Cross mumbled.

Now that was also a question to ponder about.

* * *

_April 7__th__, 1984_

_Saturday._

He was only fifteen for crying out loud!

He's not even supposed to be thinking about things like that. What his mind SHOULD be focused on, is homework, school, and band practice.

Too bad his mind isn't focused on either of those things, but somewhere lost in its own and completely _messed_ world right now.

Allen stared blankly ahead towards the door leading from the garage, into Lenalee's laundry room, and pondered over many questions inside his head.

Did it seem like Lavi was his boyfriend? Did it look that way to others as well? Maybe he HAS been hanging out with Lavi a lot too…But they go to the same school for goodness sake! And they're in a band together as well, he couldn't just up and leave Lavi and start ignoring him either, besides, he didn't really want to. That would just be plain rude.

Someone had to say something some time.

It was like a giant elephant just bounded into the room and that the giant elephant just took a shit in the middle of the room, and no one wanted to point out the obvious and say "hey, the elephant took a shit."

But someone had to break the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air around their heads.

And the culprit behind the uncomfortable silence was the brat with the white-hair, who seemed completely out of it for the past day and a half.

"What the fuck is eating him?" Kanda grumbled, the first person to actually state what was on his mind.

"As much as I would like to say, _I am_." Lavi said smirking, second in line to actually voice his thoughts. "But because I'm not I can`t say shit..." he pouts. "But I don't even know what's up with Al either."

The drummer didn't know why Allen was so shut out of the world lately, he noticed it yesterday too, Allen was always Allen, smiling and making sure to get on Kanda's nerves every once in a while during band practice…But he still didn't seem the same.

If that made any sense.

"Shut the fuck up retard." Kanda growled, going over to the red-head to hit him over his head with his boot.

He felt that he shouldn't _dirty_ his Mugen with the likes of _his_ head.

"Ow! I was only stating the truth Yuu! Man that smarts!" Lavi whined, holding his head.

Kanda sneered, turned away from the whining red-head and walked back to the corner of the garage. "Where the fuck is Lenalee?" He finally noticed the younger girl's absence as he looked around the garage.

Allen snapped out of his thoughts when he felt pressure beside him on the couch.

Looking over with a raised eyebrow, he saw the red-head trying to lay down and relax, while he was still sitting on the couch.

"Um, Lavi?"

"Yeah Brit?"

"I'm still sitting here," Allen smiled, wanting to point that out, just to make sure Lavi gets what he's trying to say.

Hinting at the red-head that he better move his legs soon, or people will be put them under even _more_ suspicion of them being a gay couple.

More so than he already thought they looked like one.

When the red-head smirked and gave him a thumbs up—he sighed, apparently Lavi didn't take hints.

"That means you can't throw your legs over mine." Allen said, smiling small despite that the red-head's long legs and were slightly heavy when he rested them over his mid-section and lap.

"I can move...Or I can lay here with my buddy." Lavi smiled. "I pick the second one just so we're clear." Lavi stated, smirking wider at the adorable pout he got from the younger white-haired singer.

Looking like a brat who didn't get his way, that to the red-head, was considered adorable.

"Okay boy's! I'm back!" Lenalee announced, storming through the door and hopping down three of the steps and into the garage. "I wanna go over something real fast-like before we start band practice."

"Your explanation why you're late and forced me to stand around the fucking garage and wait?"

"Why is it that you always rhyme whenever you're getting mad at someone?" Allen asked the angry guitarist with a sly smile.

"I was wondering the same thing Yuu," Lavi piped up, raising his finger to indicate he's asking the same question.

Kanda scowled as he furrowed his eyebrows. "How the _fuck_ am I _rhyming_?"

Lavi grinned. "Easy, I think it's because you keep—"

'That's not the point! Quit arguing for such bogus reasons guys!" Lenalee sighed, walking over to the couch she revealed something that she's been hiding behind her back ever since she first walked into the garage.

She waved it around the disgruntled face of the guitarist first, then went over to the bored and half lidded eye of Lavi as he continued to lay on the couch, with Allen underneath his legs.

"What's that?" Allen asked curiously, leaning closer to the pamphlet. But in order to do so, he had to practically crawl on top of the red-head that was taking up all the room on the couch just to get a better look-see.

Lavi grinned and brought the younger teenager closer in his arms.

Which earned him a loud yelp of surprise from the lead singer.

Lavi's green eye strayed over to the scowling guitarist beside his drum set with a smirk. He found it quite hilarious that Kanda was capable of getting jealous over little things like this, what he found even more amusing, was that Allen would go along with it, did he know that he was driving Kanda insane by jealously? Or was he ACTUALLY ignorant and innocent?

Snapping out of his thoughts quickly, Lavi pointed in front of the pamphlet in Lenalee's hand.

"It's a gig, they need a band to open for some other band playing close by. It's says we have to audition before we get in though..." Lavi read aloud, having to squint his only good eye in order to read it more clearly.

"It also says," Allen began, shifting his weight on Lavi as he too started reading aloud to the group, that huddled around the small coffee table, which Lenalee was sitting on top of. "That if we _do_ get in, we still have to pay the admission fees at the door...I think that's rather unfair." Allen stated, a frown of displeasure on his face.

He then pushed himself off of Lavi and scrambled off of the couch, once he did that, he grabbed the flyer from within Lenalee's hand in haste.

"I really think—"

Kanda marched over to the white-haired teenager and snatched away the pamphlet.

Ignoring the younger teen's irritating, and high-pitched sounding, "Hey!"

"So it's just an opening gig for some other band to be the main attraction? That's fuckin' bunk." The guitarist stated, handing it back to Lenalee, even though the brat held out his hand expectantly for the pamphlet.

Allen rolled his eyes at Kanda's childish behavior and sat beside Lenalee, who was sitting on top of the small coffee table in front of the couch with her legs delicately crossed over one another.

"I think we should do it." The younger teen said in determination, reading the flyer over again and looking over Lenalee's shoulder just to get a better view of it.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow at the teen beside her. "Are you fer cereal?" She asked, looking back to the flyer, it _was_ a gig, but they still had to pay the admission fees.

That was just wrong on so many levels.

Allen smiled brightly, quickly nodding his head. "Yeah! I mean, why not right? It's not like we have any other plans next weekend! At least...I don't think we do...?" Allen trailed off, looking to each of his band mates.

Lavi shook his head with a smile. "I got no plans...But wanna know something? It legit sucks, because I usually do." Lavi said, pouting at how sad that sounded.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Like I have anything to do."

"You can say that again skip," Lenalee teased, sticking her tongue out at the long-haired guitar player.

Who only scowled at her as if he was just betrayed.

"I got no plans either..." The Asian teenager said, holding her chin in thought.

Allen smiled. "So it's settled! We're going to this placed called..." He looked back to the flyer in Lenalee's hands before continuing with his sentence. "'Static Impulse' next coming Saturday, and auditioning as the opening act. And everyone is agreeing to this, yes?" He asked looking around the group.

"Well hell yee-ah I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"No shit-short-stack."

Allen grinned. "Excellent! Let's back to practicing now yeah?"

"Sounds bitchin'Brit! But first—" Lavi exclaimed, quickly sitting up from the couch to stare in the grey eyes of the lead singer.

Who was now facing him with a very nervous smile.

"Why're you so boring lately?" He accused, eye narrowing.

"Excuse me?" Allen questioned, leaning back in offence, being called the word 'boring' was most definitely hurtful.

"I've been noticing this behavior too!" Lenalee stated, raising her hand in the air with a bright smile. "I mean, what's up Al?" She asked, leaning forward on the table.

"He's British." Kanda deadpanned. Grabbing every ones incredulous stares. "British people are always boring, haven't you watched Coronation Street?" Kanda snorted, raising his nose in defiance. "Idiots."

"Let's practice now, _please_, and drop this conversation." Allen said, hanging his head in irritation.

He didn't really want to talk to his friends about how his foster father was being a complete prick, and was talking about his sexuality as if they were discussing the weather, just a few days ago prior.

"You watch Coronation Street Yuu? So not cool man." Lavi teased, smirking at the scowling guitar player.

Allen heaved a relieved sigh, grateful for once that the red-head was so easily distracted, because now the conversation can be flipped and focused on Kanda.

Just as Allen had that assumption fresh in his mind, Lenalee piped in her own two cents.

"No kiddin'...Even my brother doesn't watch that shi—show." Lenalee quickly corrected her verbalization.

In fear that her brother might emerge from behind the garage door as he has done on so many other occasions.

Off to the side, Kanda stood with his fingers angrily tapping away on his fore arm as he waited—_patiently_—for the entire group to stop their bullshit.

"Let's practice now!" Kanda roared. "I don't watch that shit!" He stormed over to his Mugen, and roughly slung it over his shoulders to glare heatedly at the snickering group.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Allen asked slyly. "You watch it and think of me don't you?"

"Fuck you!"

"You didn't deny it Yuu Ol'buddy." Lavi chided with a waggling finger.

"Do you want to get decked, skeezer?"

* * *

_So what do you guys think? This chapter is pretty long. But as we progress, the chapters are only gonna keep getting longer. Because I don't want this story at chapter 39 or chapter 100 and sum. I just don't have that in me. So I think this story and it's chapter are only gonna go up to 20 something and over._

_That is if my muse and inspiration doesn't leave me..._

_Tah!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Yay! I drank again this weekend, but I did NOT get a hangover! So proud! But I think I'm gonna quit drinking now. Stick to my crazy smokes *hint hint* (it's what Lenalee calls a...?)_

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

_April 9__th__, 1984_

_Monday._

"Baby come back!" Lavi sang loudly. "You can blame it all on me!" He wailed, clutching onto the smaller frame of the shorter teenager in front of him inside the school hallway.

And began burying his smiling face into the white locks of the British teenager.

Choosing to ignore all the odd looks that they were both getting from the students passing by them.

"Nice." Lenalee praised as she patted the messy red-hair, in show of admiration for him being so bold.

Allen groaned, "This is the kind of stuff that gets me in trouble." Allen stated, and sadly at that, he tried freeing himself from the clingy red-head.

Who was clinging to his hip, oh-so-hardly onto.

"What kind of trouble? By who?" Lavi asked curiously, deciding it's safer to sling his arm over the boy's shoulders instead.

And began looking around the hallway for the culprit with a fierce eye.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "The faggot police homo." He announced, suddenly joining the group after he walked out of class.

He thought he heard Cyclops's voice singing one of his annoying "Love" songs, one of the many songs the red-head had sang to him in the past.

Un-_fucking_-fortunately.

"Hi Kanda." Lenalee greeted, sweet smile on her face.

"'Ello prick." Came the brat's monotone.

"Lenalee…Fag." Kanda spat the last word, shooting the white-haired teen an evil look.

Lavi lazily waved at the perpetually grouchy Japanese teenager, and continued to walk with the young boy under his arm. "Hey Yuu, did you know that in some cultures you could get hung for being a hypocrite?"

"Why the fuck should I care?" The guitarist deadpanned uncaringly, throwing his baggy sweater over his shoulder.

Thinking that it was way too damn hot outside, when the month was only April and not even summer yet, Kanda thought that global-warming was just a myth, but after this brutally hot day, he didn't quite think so anymore.

"Well first of all, because the accusation of 'the-faggot-police-homo' came from Mr. I-watch-Coronation Street-and-think-of-Allen-as-I-do—OW!" The red-head suddenly wailed, holding a hand to his throbbing cheek. "Jesus Christ Yuu…I was only kiddin'." He weakly smiled.

Kanda only rolled his eyes. "Serves you right poser."

"The prick is right Lav," Allen suddenly announced. "I'm the only one that can get away with sputtering complete bullocks like that," Allen mused, then winked at the disgruntled face of Kanda. "Just kidding." His smile never left his face even when the guitarist face showed open resentment towards him.

"Watch out Brit-boy, he might deck ya for that." Lavi warned, an amused smirk on his face as he gave Allen a warning nudge under his arm.

"Both of you can get bent…" Kanda grumbled, then blinked in confusion as he furiously looked back towards the white-haired brats face, "Did you just call Cyclops 'love'?" _Isn't that another faggot term in the U.K for someone you like?_ Kanda thought furiously, face still twisted in confusion.

Lenalee went over to flick the glaring guitar player on the forehead, to stop the teenager from doing any damage to her band mates.

Getting a hard scowl from said teenager as he held a hand over his forehead.

"Don't start fighting in the hallway you guys." She chastised with a smile, before shooting a glare to the red-head.

"Hey! I was only givin' Al a warning for him to start running!" Lavi exclaimed, choosing to hide behind the white-haired boy.

To rid himself of the death glare that was getting shot his way in the hall.

"Don't kill me...I'm too young and sexy to die." The drummer whined, still hiding behind Allen.

"Don't hide behind me, I'm too old to get mangled by a girl."

"You're never too old for that Allen...!" Lenalee said in a sing-song voice, pinching the shorter teenager's cheek.

And getting a small pout from him as he began rubbing gingerly at his face.

"An' yer never to old tah git' a good fuckin' beat'n either, zeek." Kanda slurred a warning, taking a step towards the white-haired teen.

And made a show at cracking his knuckles.

Finally he could give the brat a good beating like he always wanted to, ever since he first saw the little bastard.

Lavi bumped Allen with his hip—getting a little squeak from the teen as he did—and squeezed the white-haired boy in between himself and Lenalee as they walked down the single long hallway towards the doors.

Feeling obligated to save his British friend, before an all-out war erupted in the middle of the hall.

The red-haired drummer looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out the angry expression of Kanda once the deed was done.

"So which song do you think we should do for the audition?" Allen asked—oblivious to the red-head's actions—as the group continue walking down the stairs, his right hand glove sliding down the rails as he hopped down each of them. "Do any of you guys know 'The Scorpions'?" He asked, when he got no answer, he cocked an eyebrow up at the red-head.

Who looked to be making faces at Kanda who walked beside the red-head.

"Don't mind them." Lenalee announced from beside the white-haired teen, smirking when she caught his attention. "Yes they do know The Scorpions, because Lavi has every A-track and Cassette of them, and Kanda pretty much knows every song out there in the English speaking world. I'm also a fan myself," She admitted with a dazzling smile, "Why? What are you plannin' inside that head of yours little British boy?" She asked, smiling eagerly as she clutched onto the lead singer's right arm.

Allen smirked triumphantly. "Brilliant! I'm actually relieved that Kanda knows The Scorpions, because I've been thinking about doing a cover to one of their songs. _'No One Like You'_ is a pretty _ace_ song, am I right?" He asked, smiling.

"It's a fuckin' clutch song!" Roared Lavi, a huge enthusiastic grin on his face as he threw his arms up in the air for emphasis. "I mean, who wouldn't think so? Hell yeah! Let's do their song!" He whooped and hollered.

Allen chose to ignore the fact that he just got cut off from his explanation by giggling at the red-head's enthusiasm.

"It's only, what? My favorite-est fucking song of all time!?" Lavi went on yelling.

Lenalee raised her hand then. "I thought you said that—"

The red-head quickly reached over and covered the bass player's mouth.

With a wide and obviously nervous grin on his face.

"No need for spoilers now Lenababy! Play it cool." The red-head purred, still smirking nervously. Then he quickly retracted his hand before Lenalee had time to lick the center of his palm.

Allen only shook his head, smiling. "Right then, do you guys want to do a cover of that song? Or do you all have something else in mind?" Allen asked, looking around at his little group of band mates.

Who only looked away from him, as though they were mulling it over.

Well, Kanda always looked away from him no matter what he seemed to be doing, so Allen didn't think too much into Kanda's actions anymore.

"Don't get me wrong, I love that song to bits and pieces—"

"'Bits and pieces'? Tch. Fag." Kanda muttered, looking away from the scowling red-head that uttered such idiotic sounding words of praise.

"Fine." Lavi spat. "It's a fuckin' clutch, ace, bitchin', all that jazz—and exciting shit—of a song…Better?" The red-head questioned his facial expression somber as his eye bore into Kanda's.

Who only gave the drummer a long-lasting '_Are-you-fuckin'-serious?_'stare with dull eyes before finally looking away.

"I'm ignoring you now." The guitar player stated, folding his arms over his chest and looked away defiantly.

The red-head only beamed his best friend a smile and went back to the matter at hand. "But as I was saying, It's a great song, but maybe we should think this over at uhh…Let's have a meeting at…IHOP anyone?" Lavi suggested, grinning enthusiastically as he looked to each of his friends with a hopeful smile.

He wasn't exactly in the mood to discuss the song lists, he already loved the song, and he definitely couldn't think of anything better to play, he just wanted to go to IHOP because all day he was thinking about pancakes, and that thought alone was on his mind throughout the entire day and was enough to get his mouth to water in anticipation.

He was craving pancakes, and he was going to get them now or never.

Smothered in strawberries and whipped cream.

With Allen sitting in front of him as he sexually played with his food, and successfully making the British teen hot, and have him practically begging for his—

Interrupting his perverted thoughts, was of course Kanda.

Who smacked him up-side the head with his text-book.

"OWIE!" Lavi whined, holding his temple with a hand when he got the corner of the book stabbed into his head. "What I'd do now Yuu?" He questioned, looking over to the guitar player who only rolled his dark blue eyes.

"What didn't you do? You sick fuck." Came the disgruntled retort as he gave the red-head a fast heated glare.

Both Lenalee and Allen shared confused looks, until they both shrugged their shoulders and continued on their way towards the parking lot.

Lenalee hummed at the thought, IHOP sounded good to her right now. "Whatev'." She said smiling. "I could go for some pancakes."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Idiots…Cyclops doesn't want to talk jack-_shit_ about which song were going to play, he just wants fuckin' pancakes." He stated dryly as he continued down the hall along with the group, "And to put on a skimpy show for the brat." He shivered in repulse, from the corner of his eye, he saw the red-head look over to him with a wide eye.

"How did you know? Are you some fuckin' mind reader now Yuu?" Lavi exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger directly into the guitar players face. "You're mega creepy!"

"Do you wanna keep that finger Cyclops?" Kanda growled, shooting him a warning glare from the corners of his eyes. "And _I'm_ the mega creepy one? You were just thinking of the brat giving you—" Kanda was abruptly cut off by Allen, who waved his hands wildly in the air.

"Don't even repeat it if its that disgusting!" Allen paled. "You're a pervert Lavi!" He shouted, punching the red-head numerous times in his arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! I get it!" Lavi whined, cowering behind his arms. "I'm not a pervert! I'm a teenager! And you couldn't possibly know what I was thinking about Yuu!"

"You're not doing it right runt! Hit him harder!" Kanda demanded. "Like this!"

And Lavi cried out in pain and fell to his knees, after they were brutally kicked by the long-haired teenager.

"You're just mean Yuu!" Lavi cried, holding the back of his knees in pain as he pointed a finger up at Kanda's sneering expression.

Kanda felt his eyebrow twitch. "I'm gonna break your finger soon, if you don't get it outta my face." And he inwardly smirked when the red-head quickly retracted his pointing finger with a terrified yelp.

Allen shook his head and covered himself with his arms. "I don't even want to know what kind of rubbish you made up in that perverted head of yours Lavi. _I_ should've kicked _you_." Allen pressed, glaring at the red-head. "I feel violated…" Allen muttered, shivering.

Lenalee chuckled under his breath and patted the drummer on his lean shoulder blade. "There, there Lav, Allen wouldn't _dare_ hit a pretty face like yours." She soothed, patting his head.

Lavi fake sniffled as he wiped a non-existent tear from his only eye. "Really? Then tell _him_ that…I swear he takes my sexy face for granted." He fake sniffled, but then smirked when he heard Kanda growling above him.

"Shut the fuck up, _both_ of you." Kanda threatened, turning his glare towards Allen next to him. "And don't stand so close to me." He quipped, taking a step away.

"Kanda, why are you such a prick? Didn't get enough hugs when you were younger?" Allen scowled at the guitar player. Then he smirked evilly as he spread his arms widely. "Come here then! I'll hug you for free!" The lead singer took a step forward.

Kanda taking a good step back in repulse. "Get tha fuck away from me! This is all yer fucking fault Rabbit!"

"What'd I do? You kicked my knees! Their broken! I'll never walk again!"

"Shut up and get the brat away from me before I mode him!"

"You can't mode me! You love me!"

"Fuck you poser!"

Lenalee sighed heavily, exasperated smile plastered on her face. "Boys, boys…" She chastised, shaking her long dark hair, which was held up in two loose pig-tails.

She still couldn't believe they can manage to play in a band together when all three of them hardly ever got along, well Allen and Lavi had hit it off from the start, but then again, they both had one thing in common, they _loved_ stirring up trouble with the Japanese guitarist.

Short temper and everything, they got their kicks from pissing him off.

Which soon, her theories were only strengthened when she heard Lavi and Allen both whisper something too inaudible for her to catch, and after those words were whispered in their hushed tones, the guitar player took off running down the halls chasing after the two laughing and running teenagers.

Lavi, who was limping more than running, was the first one on Kanda's death list as the long-haired teenager tackled him to the hallway floor.

She continued to walk her normal pace through the hall, small smile still on her face. "Band dynamics? I think we pretty much blew that." She muttered to herself with a small giggle. "To the max."

And she watched in amusement when Lavi's shirt was pulled over his head and watched as Kanda took off chasing after the lead singer next, she almost plugged both her ears when she heard the white-haired teenager scream further down the hallway as he started running again.

* * *

_April 12__th__, 1984_

_Thursday._

"Hey my British baby," Lavi purred into the mouth piece of the phone, his half lidded eye glazed over from the pot he smoked earlier before calling his white-haired friend.

Who sputtered—after hearing Lavi's new nick name for him—onto the phone, and began giving the red-head a lecture of "how wrong it is to be calling that to another man".

When in reality, and in Lavi's opinion, Allen was as much of a "man" as Kanda looked like one.

Lavi simply rolled his eyes in exasperation and held the phone closer to his ear. "Yeah, yeah, it's wrong, totally bogus, and all that stuff. But I called to talk, so talk to me babe, whatchu wearing?" Lavi asked slyly, grinning perversely into the phone.

_"__I'm wearing nothing."_ Came Allen's happy reply.

Lavi blinked, eye now wide. "Really?"

_"__No! Because Cross is home!"_

"So…if he wasn't home, you would wear nothing?" Lavi asked, now curious.

_"__I'm hanging up on you now, you barmy perverse drummer_." Deadpanned Allen.

Lavi only smiled as he was met with the dial tone after that.

He soon hung up the phone and laid back in his bed, hands connected behind his messy red-head as he stared up into a poster of Led Zeppelin hanging up on the ceiling of his room.

"He wants me." Lavi announced to Robert Plant, who merely stared at him blankly. Considering Robert Plant was in a poster.

The red-head soon sighed heavily to himself.

How he wished that it was actually true.

But having a naked Allen image in his head while talking on the phone with him, would be enough to get him through the day. Then his grinned widened once again as he quickly reached over to the phone that laid on top of his bedside table by his lamp, and looked at the clock.

"Yuu should be home now." Lavi said happily to himself, quickly punching in the numbers. He waited for the dialing tone to be finished and to hear Yuu Kanda's annoyed answer.

Which came after the third ring.

"_What?"_ Came Lavi's dead-on assumption.

The red-head grinned once again and laid back in bed. "Hey Yuu, whassup?" Lavi asked, running a hand down his chest as he began poking his left pectoral muscle, finding his heart.

_"__Cooking."_ Was his gruff answer.

"Tubular! Wutchu cookin'? Can I come over? My gramps is out and I haven't eaten anything all day!" Lavi smiled eagerly. "And I'm starving." He pouted.

His hand instantly began playing with the spiraling cords connected to the phone and as he spun them around in his fingers, his brain was instantly functioning his hands, as a way to keep them busy while only his mind worked. Multitasking was good for the reflexes.

Lavi thought he got hung up on a second time when he heard no annoyed reply from Kanda, "Is Yuu still there?" Lavi spoke in a whisper.

Soon after he heard a loud and long groan, and he furrowed his eyebrow in confusion at the strange noise.

"Uhh…Is that a 'yes' or are you masturbating? Couldn't wait for me to hang up?" Lavi smirked.

_"__Fuck you, I'm picking you up in five minutes, so you better be fucking ready when I get there, skeez."_ Growled Kanda's reply.

Lavi nodded with a smile. "I'll be ready! Oh and Yuu?" He whispered.

_"__What NOW?"_ Came Kanda's snarky reply. Hating himself for almost whispering back.

Lavi grinned. "Wutchu wearing?" He nearly shouted.

And Lavi only got hung up on, for the second time that day.

* * *

_Yeah, I don't know if some cultures they hang hypocrites...Definitely not my culture though heh heh._

_Neeways!_

_Hope you liked this chapter! It was pretty short...But I assure you, they will get longer. Until then...Enjoy the story as it is!_

_Also..._

_This story is almost up to the chapter where I suddenly stopped and put a hiatus on...But hopefully, that doesn't happen this time. I've been doing pretty good trying to update this story fast, so my PAST readers can find and continue this story from where they left off before. Ain't I just mother fucking nice?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello there! Sorry for the wait, usually I upload eeerday huh? But not anymore! I'm done work now and that's how I was able to upload daily but since I'm done...Well...Guess You guys might have to wait now...heh...Sorry!_

* * *

**Chapter 11. **

_April 14__th__, 1984_

_Saturday._

"This place is magnificent…So much lights…" Allen mused aloud, his grey eyes transfixed on every little light he saw inside the city of Chicago.

He never really ventured out of his house, let alone his neighborhood, but how he regretted not doing so earlier.

The city itself was huge, but with each of its lights on, and in the middle of the night, he was completely captivated and awe-stricken by the sight of each glowing towers and small buildings and at all of the old historical buildings that have been there for years.

Even the girly and nudie bars looked charming and alluring to the eye.

Because of the lights, and that's it.

He felt the red-head sling an arm over his shoulders, and instantly he felt his skin prickle, he didn't very much like human contact, only because immediately his skin felt hot and over-heated from mere skin on skin contact.

And when the red-head was always so touchy feely—not to mention annoying—Allen still couldn't get used to it.

So with an awkward and nervous smile, he leaned his elbow into the drummer's side.

Lavi shouted out in surprise and backed away in haste. "What're think your doin'?" Lavi narrowed his eye and pointed a finger. "Don't do it Brit, You'll regret it." He warned, only half serious.

Allen merely smiled slyly, ducked under Lavi's pointer finger, then lunged at Lavi's ribs and began poking his sides.

Lavi yelped—very un-manly—and tried slapping Allen's hands away as he squirmed away from the abuse.

Well he thought of it as abuse, it was a new form of harassment to him.

"S-stop! Don't!" Lavi then howled in the laughter that he could no longer contain. "I'm gonna pee!" He laughed, kicking his feet. "Sexual harassment! I swear it is!" He laughed, continuing to kick his feet in the air.

Allen didn't stop, instead he laughed right along with the red-head as he continued to tickle Lavi's sides.

"You deserve this! Pervert!" Allen shouted.

Lavi shook his head frantically. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mercy!" Lavi cried, still shaking with laughter.

"Never!" Allen then gave his best sinister laugh.

Above Allen's head, the wind blew harshly against both of their hair, the both of them sat in the very back of Kanda's truck in order for them to keep their instruments safe as the mad-man driver only sped and zoomed through traffic and red-lights.

Just as Lavi finally managed to shake off Allen, they pushed themselves up from the bottom of the truck, still laughing loudly with tears blurring their eye-sight, they pointed at each other's faces and laughed some more when their tears streamed across their faces.

The truck suddenly took a tire screeching halt, that caused both of them to land onto each other—more forcibly and harder this time—as the truck took a stop in the middle of the road.

Instruments—namely Lavi's drum set—fell on top of Allen's legs and prevented him from getting back up just as the microphone fell hard onto Lavi's skull.

Allen banged his nose against the drummer's chest and instantly, pain surged from his nose to his eyes, which made more tears stream down his face.

Both of them howled in pain and held their injured limbs.

Kanda quickly hopped out of the truck, with Lenalee was screaming behind him all the while, and he stomped to the back. "What the hell are you two doing?" The long-haired teenager shouted angrily, jumping onto the tailgate, he pushed everything out of his way as he made his way towards Lavi and the brat.

Lavi heaved himself up, but only made it half ways when he finally noticed that Allen was still lying on his mid-section. "You okay short stuff?" He asked, holding his head as he shook Allen's shoulder.

Allen groaned and tried freeing his leg. "No…I'm stuck." He stated. "And I think I broke my arse bone…Also my nose." He groaned, he then pushed down on Lavi's stomach in order to haul himself up

Which only lead to him getting his foot more tangled in the drum set as he tried kicking the offending object away.

He sighed and soon gave up. "Great, my arse bone hurts, my nose is broken, and my foot is cramping." Allen complained, wiggling his toes.

"Do you mean, tail-bone, Al?" Lavi chuckled, then winced in pain and held his head. "Fuck me this hurts."

"You're telling me." Allen joked half-heartedly as he continued to kick and shake his leg.

Kanda continued to bark orders at them to get up, but when he noticed that most of his orders were going unheard by both of the idiots laying on the back of his truck, he pulled and propped everything back upright. He glared menacingly towards the red-head, who was only smirking down at the white-haired brat, who only continued to use his stomach as a support of some kind as a way to hold himself up, as they both continued to laugh and joke with each other.

Looking as though nothing ever really happened.

The guitar player growled in frustration and moved faster in getting the instruments back in their rightful spots inside the back of his truck to get to his destination.

When the angry Japanese teen finally made it to their sides, he moved the bass pedal first, including the big bass drum off from the brat's leg, and pulled the kid up harshly from the back of his collar—getting a yelp and a curse from the runt for all his help—then Kanda took Lavi from the front of his shirt collar and hoisted him up, then threw him. Throwing the both of them back over to the side of his truck as they land with a pained yelp and swore under their breaths.

"Geez Yuu…Why did you stop all of a sudden? We were only having fun!" Lavi complained holding his head as he leaned on his white-haired friends shoulder for support. "Make the world stop spinning Al…" He moaned.

The drummer then groaned more loudly when he still felt dizzy from being whacked on the head with the microphone, including its stand. "My head smarts…" The red-head whined, sniffling loudly.

Kanda growled and jumped off his trucks tailgate. "You're both annoying the hell outta me with all of your idiotic laughing! I'm trying tah fuckin' drive if ya hadn't noticed!" He turned around to glare heatedly at the both of them. "Now sit far away from each otha' or I'm kickin' the both of ya'll outta my truck!"

"There it is again!" Allen suddenly exclaimed, pointing a finger at Kanda's scowling face. "You have that zany accent again!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda roared. "What tha fuck is zany? Whatever! Shut up!" He shouted again, rushing back to his truck's cab and slammed his driver's side door with a loud bang.

He soon rolled down his window and stuck his head out. "Sit away from each other!" He shrieked.

Lavi quickly rushed to the other side of the truck, in fear that he might get his ass beatin' by the crazy Jap, and Allen quickly held on for dear life.

"What was all that about?" Lenalee questioned, a delicate eyebrow raised in curiosity when Kanda suddenly made an appearance back inside the truck.

"They're…Bugging me." Kanda quickly lied, starting his trucks engine back up and turned the volume on his radio up louder, trying to ignore his friend's skeptical stare.

* * *

"This place is bangin'! Why haven't I been here before?" Lavi stated as he stared up at the bar, the flashing of the strobe light above his head on the sign, that read Static Impulse, mesmerized him as he practically stood in one spot and hopped up and down in excitement.

No longer feeling dizzy from all the excitement he felt.

Kanda huffed, dropping Lavi's bass drum onto the sidewalk beside his foot. "Because your fuckin' under aged and still a minor to old people." He replied. "Now get your shit and help Cyclops." Kanda barked his order as he stomped away to haul more equipment out from the back of his truck.

Allen shrugged at Lavi's odd stare and followed along behind Kanda.

"While you guys do the heavy lifting, me and Red are going inside to tell the owner of the bar that we made it for the audition." Lenalee stated matter-of-factly as she skipped to Lavi's side and pulled on his arm.

"We are?" Lavi asked stupidly, following along beside Lenalee without another word.

Allen stared after them with a disappointed frown. Why couldn't he be the one to sign in with Lenalee? Now he was stuck here with the…Bear with the horns apparently.

Who seemed more on edge than what is considered to be NORMAL for Kanda's impatience.

"Quit standing there like a dumbass and help me with this shit short stack!" Kanda growled as he tried lifting the amplifier off from the trucks steel metal floor.

Allen rolled his eyes and jumped up onto the tailgate, "My apologies for keeping you waiting prick." Allen retorted spitefully, grabbing anything close by his side, which was Lenalee's bass amp and decided that he should help carry at least one more instrument inside.

"Shut up." Kanda grounded out through his clenched jaw, making his way to the back of the tailgate, but making sure he clipped the younger teenager in his boney shoulder as he passed him by without a second glance.

Allen shook his head sadly at the immature behavior and picked up another amp. _Kanda certainly seems angrier than before…What could possibly be bugging him so much? Maybe…I will have a talk with him…_ Allen thought with a long sigh of displeasure, he'd rather not be the one to try and tame the beast.

But he was the lead singer of their little nameless band, and he had Lenalee thinking that he was the bands savior in Kanda's and Lavi's relationship, or lack thereof, and he wanted to with-hold that title darn it. He could take Kanda's bad behavior, his harsh words, his lacking patience, and he could do it with a smile on his face as he tried reasoning with the long-haired guitar player.

Even if it killed him.

"Hurry the fuck up fag!"

Allen growled and jumped down from the trunk. "I'm comin'! Bloody hell what crawled up your arse and made you infuriating?"

"If that's supposed to be an insult then try harder dickweed!"

* * *

"So what's your band called?" Asked a rather bored sounding manager—actually to be more specific, co-owner—of the bar 'Static Impulse' that the little band is currently stationed in.

Allen put a gloved finger to his lip in thought as he hummed under his breath, now that he thought about it, they never actually got around to naming the band, all of them were usually too engrossed in band practice to stop and name themselves.

"Lavi and The Blackhearts!" The drummer of their band yelled, placing a microphone in front of his drum set with a grin.

Lenalee quickly shook her head, then threw up her hands when she saw the bar owner try and scribble what the red-head had just shouted out, into his clipboard of the many people that auditioned before them.

"We are NOT called that, ignore the red-head, he has turrets." Lenalee said, smiling over her shoulder at the predictable pout she was receiving from the red-head.

Lavi soon stuck his tongue out at the Asian girl, who is, unfortunately, their bands manager.

CO-manager, if he counted the short white-haired British teen that couldn't have been more clueless to the bands falling band dynamics and failing cooperation.

From beside Lenalee, Kanda lightly nudged her with his elbow and whispered in her ear with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Lenalee's smile brightened up as she waved her hands in the air to get the bars co-managers attention once again. "We just decided! We will be called, The Exorcists!" She stated with glee.

Kanda shook his head furiously, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "That's not what I—"

"Exorcists it is." The man interjected, quickly getting up and out of the staging area, walking swiftly away from the band and going through the back of the stage.

Choosing to ignore the glare he was getting from the bands guitar player.

Kanda sighed miserably and sunk his shoulders. "We sound like a fucking Goth band." He muttered walking his way over to his Mugen.

Allen smiled brightly and patted Lenalee on her slender shoulder. "That's a brilliant name Lena, how did you come up with that on the spot so easily?"

Lenalee smiled weakly and looked over her shoulder at the brooding figure of Kanda for a brief moment. "I mis-heard Kanda. He actually said…What did you say anyways Kanda?" She smiled meekly.

"It was only a fuckin' stupid joke." Kanda muttered, facial expression returning to his original scowl.

Lavi crooned and wiggled in his seat behind his drum set. "Oh wittle Yuu getting shy…" He cooed, teasing Kanda who only shot him a middle finger.

"Exorcism." Kanda stated dryly, tuning his guitar one last time before he began playing various chords in a fast pace.

"What?" Allen deadpanned. He thought he heard correctly it's just…What the bloody hell does that have to do with their band?

Kanda growled and repeated. "Exorcism…I thought of this bunk ass movie I watched with Cyclops one year…I don't know. Shut up." Kanda briskly explained, turning his back on every ones annoying and intense stares.

"Oh! The Exorcism! That was one scary fuckin' movie…Still have nightmares." Lavi shivered at the memory.

He practically hung onto the grouchy guitar player throughout that entire movie and didn't let go until he knew he was safe again, and that was when the movie was over and they were inside Kanda's truck with the door locked.

Then he smirked. "Can't believe a burn out like you remembered that night." He commented happily.

Kanda mumbled some inaudible curses at the red-heads way and continued to play his guitar, still turning his back to everyone. "Yeah, well. Whatever. Ain't that important now that he fucking mis-heard me, the old prick." He growled.

Allen smiled at the grumpy guitar player and went over to the center of the stage and tapped his finger onto the mic, "Testing…Testing…One, two…" Allen inhaled deeply. "THREE!" He shouted loudly.

And the ringing of the microphone echoed all throughout the bar and screeched loudly inside his ears.

The teen grinned and turned around. "Microphone is all set." He announced.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Kanda shot the smirking white-haired teen a menacing glare as he held his hands over his ears. "_Warn_ me before you shout with your faggoty voice." He grumbled.

Just as Lenalee opened her mouth to scold Kanda of blasphemy—and his rudeness altogether—the back door to the stage was swung open wide, crashing against the outside of the stage, and everyone turned their attentions towards the door.

Out stepped a lean and tall man, with short blonde hair hidden underneath a black baggy beret.

That in Allen's opinion, resembled the same type of beret as a certain man with a sister complex.

And the man was obviously Asian by how he squinted at everyone in the room.

_Either that, or he's high as a kite._ Lavi quipped inside his head with a small smirk spreading across his face. Then when the red-headed drummer took a closer look, he realized he knew that stoned Asian.

"Bak?" Lavi stated, taken aback when the guy turned his head towards him. "Holy fuck, it IS you!"

This assumed to be 'Bak' person turned to look over to the red-head, and squinted his blue eyes further, and upon closer inspection, he sighed heavily and shrunk his shoulders—that were once raised high in confidence—and all the confidence he mustered before walking on the stage, soon shattered away when he recognized that the familiar red-head was gawking right at him.

"Lavi…" Bak stated dryly.

And reluctantly at the tone of his voice.

Allen tilted his head at the tall—actually scratch that—the man wasn't as tall as he thought he was, this 'Bak' guy was probably the same height as Lenalee, Allen assumed this because once Lavi jumped up from behind his drum set to give the man a hard hug, the guy barely reached Lavi's shoulders.

And he smirked widely, because now he wasn't the only one.

"Let go of me Lavi." Monotoned Bak, as he struggled against the red-heads long arms.

Lavi quickly let go with a grin on his face. "It's been dick years man! Dick _years!_ This is where you were? Why the hell didn't you tell me buddy!? I missed ya!" And Bak was brought into another embrace.

Kanda growled loudly and the whole group turned their heads to his direction on the stage. "What the fuck are you doin' here _Chink?"_

Allen held a shocked hand to his mouth, _that_ was surprisingly racist, and it came out of Kanda's mouth no less. He really shouldn't feel all that surprised, it was Kanda after all, but still! He always managed to scare, and shock the hell out of him!

Bak rolled his eyes and pushed the red-head roughly away.

And the red-head flew with a surprised scream.

Bak crossed his arms over his blue clad chest. "The same reason you're here _Jap_." Bak spat, glaring intensely at the guitar player.

Who looked pissed beyond all words.

Allen looked onto the heated exchange of glares—and racism—and practically felt the anger and resentment in the air.

So with a small voice, he cleared his throat. "So, uhm…Who are you?" He felt out of the loop, everyone seemed to know this Bak person but him.

Kanda, Lavi, and Bak all whipped their heads at the poor frightened lead singer who immediately regretted voicing his confused thoughts.

Bak cleared his throat and put up a hand towards Kanda's scowling face, a gesture that he's not even paying attention to him anymore. "I'm Bak Chan, co-owner and director of this establishment—"

"—Bar." Kanda interrupted, scowl still pressed firm on his face. "Just call it what it fuckin' is poser."

Bak's eyebrows furrow together as he chose to ignore the prick from Japan, and still continued looking to the boy with the strikingly white head of hair. "Owner of this _establishment—"_ He pressed.

Just to irritate the long-haired teenager.

"That just opened four weeks ago, I take it that you're the lead singer by how loud and melodic your shouting was?" Bak smirked.

Allen grinned in delight and waltzed over to Bak and held out his hand in greeting, liking him already for managing to shut up Kanda, and the fact that he was just complimented by him all in one breath.

What can he say, he was a sucker for compliments.

And happy to know anyone that could shut up Kanda.

The lead singer flashed a charming smile as he took Bak's hand and shook it happily. "I am the vocalist, my name is Allen Walker, it's such a pleasure to meet you Bak Chan, and I thank you wholeheartedly for the compliment." Allen greeted. "And for shutting up the bear with the horns." He quipped, smirking.

"Oh your British! I really admire your accent Allen Walker." Bak said as they finally finished shaking hands. "And anyone can accomplish _that_ by baggin' about him." He sneered.

They turned away from the band and began exchanging compliments and stories as they walked away from the group. Who still stood on stage.

Looking lost.

Lavi, who was blinking cluelessly, pointed to their direction. "Where are they going? Are we still auditioning?"

* * *

"So what song are you gonna play for us?" Bak stated with an air of authority, taking his seat in front of the stage.

Which was located where most of the tables and chairs were stationed, all the tables and chairs where put in front of the stage in order for the party go-ers to sit and watch the performances at a safer distance.

But Bak sat in the very front of the stage in the V.I.P section, which was cut off from the rest of the tables and pulled practically all the way up to the very front of the stage.

"Us?" Allen repeated, confused. "Is there going to be more joining your table?" Allen asked into the microphone on center stage, ringing his hands together nervously, he never actually sang on stage before, this would be his very first time.

Excluding the time at his old school, where he was forced against his will to sing on stage in front of the whole school for some annual talent show that his late father had put him through.

A cruel memory he would rather forget.

Bak nodded his head sternly as he brought his elbows upon the table top and bridged his hands together. "Yes. My co-manager and also my assistant, who is this old lamer beside me." He said gesturing to the old man sitting beside him.

"Hey!" The man with the white scruffy beard said in offence, giving Bak an offended expression.

Bak waved him away. Un-caringly. "And these lovely people, who are the main acts, and who you might be opening for—" Bak gestured further to the right side of the bar. "—are also your judges." He informed.

Allen looked to where Bak was gesturing and had to squint his eyes, the dim lighting of the entire bar made it harder for him to see clearly, he practically had to bend over on the stage to make out their figures.

"Sorry about that," Bak apologized for the dim lighting as he got up from his chair. "Shifu! Turn on the damn lights! This is bogus lighting and I told you hours ago to turn them on all the way!" Bak shouted angrily into the distance, over to where ever this 'Shifu' guy was located.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chan! Lo Fwa lost her glasses and I had to help her find them!" Came a voice from somewhere inside the bar as it echoed throughout the club.

The voice was coming out from amplifiers that were hung up in every corner of the bar.

Most likely, this Shifu person had access to a microphone nearby.

"No excuses! Lee-Kei! Help Lo find her glasses!" Bak shouted at the bartender.

Who was sprawled out on the bars counter with a Hard Rock magazine flipped open onto his face, he flipped himself off the side of the bar in haste and scrambled to get up off the dirty floor.

"Yes'sir!" Lee-Kei quickly shouted back. "Lo! Where are you?" Lee-Kei shouted as he began running to and fro in the bar.

"I don't know! I'm blind!" Came a muffled voice of a girl from within the darkness.

"She's in the closet Lee-Kei." Came Shifu's voice from the amplifiers.

Allen chuckled into the microphone, which echoed throughout the bar as he held a hand to his mouth. "Your employees are funny Mr. Chan." He mused.

Bak sighed heavily and shook his head in indifference. "They're a pack of idiots, but I guess their my idiots." Bak said with a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

After he cleared his throat, he gestured to the group to the right again. "Meet the guys you are opening for Exorcists, The Noah's."

Just as he gestured to the band, the lights flashed on brightly and shone down onto the band called The Noah's, and the florescent lights above their heads cascaded around them as if they were God's hand chosen blessings.

Which Allen thought they were from how expensively dressed they were, and how their mere appearances shouted out _"Perfect! And Important!"_

One short bright blue-haired girl waved vigorously as she grinned widely with a bright red sucker in her mouth. "Hello! I'm Road Camelot; this is my uncle Tyki Mikk…" She gestured to the tall dark and handsome man.

Who gave the band a peace sign with his fingers with a large smirk spread across his tanned face.

"Pleasure to meet you Exorcists." The man—Tyki Mikk—purred, running a hand through his curly locks of dark brown hair and slicking his hair back.

Making Kanda mentally gag at the action_. He seems like one mega creep_. He thought bitterly as he looked away from the guy named Tyki.

The Exorcists looked to the other band members of The Noah's and spotted two look-a-likes, they were both dressed in the same black—not to mention, bone crushingly tight—clothing that looked like leather.

One teenager had pure black and spikey hair as he wore black eye-liner rimmed around his eyes that then made a streak down his eyes to his cheeks, the other had long bright blonde hair with stitches, or lip piercings, across his lips, and when he grinned psychotically at their group, the strings pulled with the expression, and they all finally noticed a tall blonde woman with aviator glasses covering over her eyes as she also wore tight fit clothing in the very back of the band.

Road continued her introductions without delay. "The twins here are named David and Jasdero, David is the one with short black hair—that wears no underwear—and Jasdero is the one with blonde chick hair." She announced, giggling madly into her hand when both twins turned and glared at her.

"Oi! This ain't no chick hair girlie!" Jasdero bellowed, grabbing a fist full of his golden locks and shaking them with a sinister grin shot Road's way.

The piercings in his lips gleaming under the lights above his head, and the string between each piercing stretched—in what Allen thought to be—in an very uncomfortable position.

"Why'ya hav'ta go an' tell these koozebanes I don't wear no underwear? Like they _really_ wanna know THAT!" David spat as he raised a fist to Road's grinning face.

"You can say that again…" Kanda grumbled sarcastically.

Tyki Mikk interjected the on-coming argument, by blocking David's path from Road with his arm, "Cut the shit zeeks, or your both sittin' in the limo like two good lil' boys." Tyki offered, a smirk spreading across his face once again when both David and Jasdero scowled and looked away.

"Since I didn't get introduced yet," Piped up the tall blonde woman from the back, pushing Tyki Mikk—that was standing in the front of the band—out of her way and cleared her throat, taking the front and center of the band. "I'm Lulu Bell, Drummer." She quickly quipped in.

Lavi's heart throbbed and fell to his ass. "Strike!" He shouted jovially into the microphone.

Holding back the sudden need and _urge_ to jump off the stage and hug the life out of her voluptuous body.

Just because it was screaming at him for a hug.

"I can't believe a cold-stone _fox_ like you is a drummer too! That makes two of us baby." Lavi implied, waggling his eyebrows down at the woman named Lulu Bell and shot her a wink.

That looked more like a blink to everyone else.

Allen wanted to slap the red-head in the face for such a line, instead he sufficed with a heavy sigh into the microphone in front of his lips as he shook his head sadly. "Shut it Lavi, and let them finish with their introductions, _please_." He half begged as he shot a glare over his shoulder to Lavi.

Who shrunk his shoulders in defeat.

Tyki Mikk shot Allen one of the most perverse stares that Allen has ever gotten in his 15-year-old life.

And that was saying something from all the down time he's spent with Lavi.

And held back the shiver that crawled up his spine.

_I don't think I'm going to like this "Mikk" person very much_… Allen thought warily as he looked away from Tyki to stare at his Converse shoes.

Feigning interest in his shoes.

"And this is Allen Walker!—"

Allen whipped his head towards Lenalee and gave her an incredulous look. He didn't really want people—Tyki Mikk—to know his name, for the sake that the man looked like a complete creep and he felt the need to protect himself and everyone else because of that.

"—Lead singer, but I guess you already got that." Lenalee introduced, smile stretching across her face as she gestured to her little group of boy's.

Allen noted that Lenalee had poor judgment in character.

"—The red-head behind us—and don't be offended if he uses lame pick-up lines, he does that to everyone—" She quickly quipped in. "Is Lavi." Lenalee then pointed to the left hand side of the stage with a meek smile. "And that weirdo sitting waaaay in the back—in the dark—like some mega creeper, is Kanda." She smiled. "His first name is…Actually, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you." She scratched her cheek nervously.

Kanda scowled at the Noah's. "Hell yeah you can't tell anyone!" He defended.

"But I think I will anyways, because he's been in the nastiest of moods recently—" Lenalee quickly interjected. "His name is Yuu." She stated into the microphone in front of her deviously smiling lips.

"Goddamn it Lee!" Kanda shouted.

Getting a hard glare from their bass player, who stood with a fist held tightly at her side.

And he sat back down without any more interruptions.

* * *

_I didn't really check if there were typo's in this one, so if you spot on, get mad at me! Seriously, I'll start looking more closely now haha._

_Anyways..._

_So what do you guys think? I think this is the part where i left the hiatus, actually it's the chapter after this one, but I'm working on chapter 17 now, so don't worry, I'm NOT giving up on this as I did the first time! I'm determined. Plus you guys are just awesome! Keep the reviews coming guys! I LOVE it! XD_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank my friends mom for inspiring me to upload the next chapter! She's blasting all 80's songs, some I know, some I wish I never knew...Ugh..._

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

_April 15th, 1984_

_Sunday._

"So…We just spent about fifteen minutes of introductions and greetings," Bak stated dryly. "I'm _glad_…But I think we need to wrap this up quickly, I have other bands to audition." Bak broke the murmuring of each group of bands.

Who were all too engrossed in their own conversations to actually notice that they were only wasting time.

Once Bak uttered those demands, each group immediately muted and complied too his request.

He swiftly looked down to the watch wrapped around his wrist and noticed that it was a quarter passed 12 o'clock, they actually _did_ spend over fifteen minutes with idle chit-chat.

Waste of precious time.

"Were waiting." Bak deadpanned, looking to each of the band members up on the stage in front of himself, and the rest of the people inside the bar.

"Are you guys ready?" Allen squeaked into the microphone, still feeling his nerves getting the best of him.

And he didn't like acting irrationally, or sing, while his insides twisted and turned around erratically inside of him.

Especially since Bak, the owner of this bar, was staring up at him so expectantly and with such an analytical and serious expression, he felt as though he was on trial, and it really didn't help his nerves at all when he noticed that the band called "The Noah's" took Bak's side at his V.I.P table in front of the stage and sat expressionless and oddly serious.

His knees shook like he was having convulsions up on center stage in front of everyone and he also felt like he needed to sit this one out—or puke.

At least, that's what he wanted to do.

But how could he now when they were already up on stage?

He would have to make a run for it and—

"Allen." The red-head called for the lead singer's attention.

Both Allen and Kanda turned to look over their shoulders at the smirking red-head that held his own microphone close down towards his smiling face.

"It's cool dude, just breathe, it's like you're gonna pass out or summin'," Lavi commented. "But it'll be clutch if you do, then I can go all Superman and shit and carry you all the way to the hospital!" Lavi grinned at his idea.

But soon inwardly winced when he felt Kanda's cold glare turned on and directed straight at him.

Allen shook his head and returned looking straight forward and ahead to the stage.

Despite him getting mildly creeped out by Lavi's words, he couldn't stop the amused smile from appearing on his face.

"I'll make sure not to pass out then, Lav." He muttered, and did what he was told by the red-head and took three large gulps of air into his lungs and breathed out calmly.

"Let's do this." Allen said in determination as he pulled closer to the microphone and stood with his posture straight and held his head up high in confidence.

His eyes blazing in a mixture of both anxiety and resolve, he was going to do this whether his body screamed for him not to.

"Whoooo! Rock em' baby!" Lavi enthused loudly, raising his drum sticks in the air above his shining and messy red-head and tapped them together loudly, three times total.

Just as Lavi smashed onto both his right hand and left side tom drums, Kanda erupted the amplifiers on the stage in a stream of loud and electrifying screeching chords as it echoed throughout the entire bar, Lenalee at the exact moment struck down onto her bass guitar in three loud and pumping strums. As the intro progressed, and the bands playing was soon starting to slow in tempo and after Kanda's fast guitar solo during the intro of the song, Lavi smashed the cymbals above his head and slowed down the pace.

That was when Allen finally made himself known to the others observing him, and the band that was watching them from in front of the stage.

_"Girl…It's been a long time since we've been apart,"_ Allen sang slowly into the microphone, his body swaying. "_Much too long for a man who needs love,  
I missed you since I've been awaaaay…"_ He held that note longer while still keeping his tone in the same pitch.

Kanda strumming various chords lightly.

_"Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone,  
It's getting harder don't run along!"_ Now he raised his voice.  
_"And if I had a choice I would staaay!"_

Lavi's drumming picked up, kicking off the chorus of the song.

_"There's No One Like You!  
I can't wait for the nights with you,"_ Allen paused briefly to take a small breather before carrying on. _"I imagine the things we'd do!  
I just wanna be loved by yoooou…" _As he held that note longer, Lenalee joined him in the back ground singing, mixing their voices perfectly as they sand the next line.  
_"No one like you!  
I can't wait for the nights with you!  
I imagine the things we'd do!  
I just wanna be loved by yooou…!"_ Yet again he held that note longer, before he pulled away and waited for Lavi's heavy drum bass to end the chorus, and for Kanda's guitar to hold a long E minor chord as it ended along with the chorus.

_"Girl…There are really no words strong enough," _Allen dropped his voice to a purr_. "To describe all my longing for love!" _It was there that he started raising his voice._  
I don't want my feelings to sprain…"_ He breathed deeply. _"Oooh babe!  
I just need you like never before,  
Just imagine, a cut from the storm!  
To take all my sorrows awaaay…"_ Allen yet again held the microphone closer to his body as he raised his converse shoe and planted it onto the stage light in front of him as the chorus once again took place.

_"There's No One Like You!  
I can't wait for the nights with you,  
I imagine the things we'd do!"_ There was a short mili-second pause between Kanda's riff and Lavi's heavy drum beat, until Allen picked up again, a smile alight on his face.

_"I just wanna to be loved by yoooou…  
No One Like You!  
I can't wait for the nights with you," _At that point, Kanda starting raising his guitars volume in pitch. "_I imagine the things we'd do! —"_ Again Kanda struck down sharply onto his guitar, face serious as he relaxed his fingers on his fret board on his Mugen.

_"I just wanna be loved by yoooou…!"_ As Allen sang the last part of the chorus, he smiled as he looked over to Kanda.

Who then began furiously striking his guitar strings, creating a whole dramatic and beautiful sounding riff.

Then as the guitar solo was slowly, but surely, raising its head, and Kanda was only looking stone faced as usual, the whole crowd inside the bar were awe-struck that the rhythm and tempo of the guitar solo sounded exactly the same as it was in the original song, but Kanda added his own flare to the solo, his own electricity, and his own chords, adding to the climax and elevation of the already extraordinary solo, that would soon come to an end.

Much to Lavi's chagrin, he always loved the way Yuu played that guitar solo.

Kanda raised his Mugen in the air beside him as he moved his fingers rapidly on the fret board, he lost his pick in the middle of the guitar solo, but he still played on through. That is, until he knew it was up, and he ended the solo with a loud and hollow A chord.

_"No One Like You!"_ Allen sang once the solo was up. His smile never left his face even when he began singing more furiously and heavy. His voice still sounding strong.

_"I can't wait for the night's with you!  
I imagine the things we'd do!  
I just want to be loved by yoooou!  
No One Like You!—_ " Kanda guitar was raised in the air beside him as he struck down onto a high pitched note. _"I can't wait for the nights with you!  
I'll imagine the things we'd do!  
I just want to be loved by yoooou…!"_ As Allen held that note longer, the guitar, the drumming, and the bass soon came to a slow end, and finally, Allen let go of the note he's been holding onto and pulled away from the microphone, he took a deep exhale of breath and smiled brightly as he looked behind himself over to his band members.

Lavi shot him a wink and a thumbs up.

Lenalee clapped her hands as she curtsied cutely for the people in the bar watching.

And Kanda huffed, crossed his arms, but nodded his head either way, in show that he was praising the band's playing.

Allen couldn't help the grin from spreading its way across his face as he turned back towards their small little group of audience, he felt too excited at accomplishing their song without any mistakes.

"Well? Was that good? Or did I go too far in singing the outro?" Allen asked sheepishly, he thought he sounded brilliant, but he definitely didn't want to toot his own horn.

Like a certain long-haired guitar player who thought highly of himself and smiled smugly every time someone looked remotely perplexed and amazed that he was capable of playing such amazing guitar solos.

Soon after, Bak rose from his V.I.P chair in front of the stage and clapped his hands together, a serious expression still on his face, so the only dead give-away that he was entranced and still astounded at their performance, was the bright and happy look that reached his eyes but not expression, his blue eyes showed that he was amazed.

And Allen wanted to break out into a random dance on top of the stage and cheer in victory because of it, but he sufficed with grinning from ear-to-ear in delight while singing "Hallelujah" inside his head.

"That was…Very…" The old man started to say from beside Bak.

Who Allen learned quite recently, that his name was Sammo Han Won, a 75-year-old Asian man.

How and why he's still alive and kicking—while listening to heavy metal and rock music—Allen could only guess that Rock music runs through his veins.

And he had to admire the man, for having the same inspiration that he has to keep living in the harsh decade they live in now.

Bak interrupted Sammo's compliment—or criticism, Allen wouldn't know because Bak raised his hand out towards Samme's aged and bearded face—with a stern expression, laying both his hands onto the table top he has been sitting behind throughout their entire performance, he looked towards Allen, then nodded his head.

"That was astounding, in other words, I feel like there is no need to keep auditioning other mediocre 'bands'," He used his fingers to mime quotes in the air on the emphasis of 'band'.

Simply because the people he auditioned didn't even deserve that glorious title by how shitty they played.

No offence to the other 'bands'.

Just as Allen opened his mouth to stream out his _"thank-you's"_ and _"you will never forget it's", _he was cut off by Bak.

Who he guessed had the habit of cutting people off regularly in a rude way.

Bak gestured to the band beside him at the stage, The Noah's, who were unusually quiet and scrutinizing throughout their entire performance.

Allen noticed, that they hadn't even clap once or praised them after their performance, not that Allen expected them to or any of the sort, but it would still show good professionalism, and that they weren't stuck-ups or show offs, as Allen was soon starting to believe that they were.

"It's up to the main act to decide whether they want you to open for them or not," Bak said, nodding his head. "It's not only up to me or Sammo to decide." Bak then sat back down and bridged his hands together as he looked towards The Noah's expectantly.

Sammo—who was still holding back his snappy retort—bit the inside of his cheek for the fact that he did not get to say a single word before he got rudely interrupted, and sat there quietly as he also looked towards The Noah's.

The band seemed to be considering and mulling it over as they formed a tiny circle inside their seats in front of the stage as they began whispering in hushed tones, and harshly arguing with one another as they pointed fingers and swore under their breath at each other simultaneously.

But soon, and after heavy deliberation, Tyki Mikk pulled away from the group first, a delighted looking grin on his tanned handsome face; flashing his perfect white teeth as he dug around for something inside his form fitting black jeans pocket, while a lighter was already held tightly in his other hand.

"That was a pretty ace performance. I would like—"

"—_We_ would like, Tyki…" Road interjected, glaring at the back of her uncle's head.

Who only shrugged with a cigarette held between his teeth. "Whatev', our band decided that your _choice_ enough to open a performance for us, but let's just get down to the 411 and business talk, shall we?" Tyki purred as he lit the cigarette and blew the smoke out from his lips. "We've come to play here every weekend, whenever we're not busy touring or signing shit and fuckin' around on the side," Tyki blew out another cloud. "And when we ARE signing shit, we get busy, and don't have time for our performances here, so we would like for you guys—" He pointed to the stage and the group standing on top of it. "—to be our fill-ins for the nights we miss." He finished, grinning with glee.

Even when his band mates were shouting behind him, and swearing loudly in his ear, all of them were shouting that, _'they-didn't-agree-to-jack-shit-about-that-last-bit'._

But Tyki ignored them passionately as he looked back towards the bars co-owner, Bak Chan, "If boss man here doesn't mind that is." Tyki replied as he scratched his cheek with his pointer finger, smiling weakly at Bak.

Who Tyki didn't even give the bar owner a warning of his latest idea, up until now.

But soon, the lead singer for The Noah's, deflated his taut muscles in relief when he saw Bak Chan nod his head, with that serious expression still plastered on his face.

His 'business face' as Tyki has come to title it.

Bak nodded. "I'd like that. I have no other preparations whenever they deke out from their performances here." Bak stated, glaring spitefully at the group of Noah's, who only looked away, whistling and grinning mischievously to themselves. "So, if it's okay with your parents Allen, and they agree that you can stay out late, then you can come and play for us." Bak stated sternly as he nodded his blonde head.

Allen gaped and blushed furiously in both anger and embarrassment.

Kanda and Lavi both burst out into mock laughter as they practically doubled over behind their instruments.

Kanda's laughter was actually more along the lines of snorts and coughing fits more than anything else, while the red-head's laugh was boisterous and hearty sounding.

Allen glared over his shoulder at the both of them.

Which both of the older teenagers didn't even notice, for they were still laughing their arses off.

Allen looked back to Bak and shook his head furiously. "I'm fifteen, not _eight_," He stressed. "And I think my drunk foster father wouldn't give a good two shites about me coming home late_."_

_Since he's almost always out every weekend anyways, and probably doesn't even notice me missing sometimes_. Is what Allen also wanted to say, but bit the inside of his cheek to stop that harsh—but true—statement from pouring out of his mouth.

Bak snickered, making Allen glare menacingly at him, hip cocked to the side in offence.

Bak soon waved away the glare with ease. "Heh…Erm...Sorry, my bad, your just short. Is all." He stated, trying hard to pull his serious face back on, but with the short teenager glaring at him, the corner of his lips were constantly twitching. "Heh…" A chuckle slipped passed his lips.

"What?" Allen shouted, more furious than before. "It's called _growing_, I'm still _growing_! And I'm not that short either!"

"Sure, you're not," Kanda replied sarcastically, after he was done coughing out a lung. "Just like how you're not from Europe and that your hair doesn't remind me of someone dropping bird shit on your head."

Lavi, at that harsh retort, did a comical, _"Ba-dum-dum-tish!"_ onto his drum set and the audience, even Bak, starting erupting into laughter.

Bak, being more kinder towards Allen, stifled his laughter behind his hand.

While everyone else, laughed like no tomorrow.

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep you piece of shite!" Allen bristled, turning around to glare maliciously at Kanda.

The guitarist only shrugged. "Just stop talking, every time you open your faggot mouth, it suddenly makes me wanna barf." Kanda retorted.

"Why you…" Allen trailed off.

There are a million and one insults that he would like to shout at Kanda, but now, they were completely lost in his enraged state of mind.

Kanda smirked. "What? No come-backs? British dweeb, don't start _shite_ you can't finish." The long-haired teenager countered, crossing his arms over his chest in triumph.

"_Graaaah!"_ Allen shouted.

War cry echoing throughout the bar as the lead singer lunged towards the Japanese teenager.

Who stood by the left hand side of the stage.

The white-haired teenager clawed furiously at the scowling face of the guitar player.

Who took a fighting stance and raised both his fists in the air.

They were stopped in their fight, when Lavi suddenly lunged forward and tackled the short white-haired teen to the stage floor boards, trying desperately to calm the situation.

While Kanda only ran forward and tried ripping the red-head off of the brat to finish their fight.

Lenalee sighed into the mic in front of her lips and smiled down at Bak and the rest of the group below stage.

Who were—unfortunately—watching the little bands dispute with shock clear in their expressions.

"We'd like to thank you." Lenalee stated nervously up on stage.

The entire audience then turned their incredulous expressions towards the Asian girl up on stage.

"And I also want to say sorry for their generic behavior, they don't usually act like big koozebanes." Lenalee said, sighing heavily in disdain.

She was lying through her teeth.

They always seemed to end the day in arguments and fist fights, that it was a complete _norm_ for all of them nowadays.

But at that moment, at that time, and with other _bands_ and even the bars _owners _sitting right in front of the stage, it was a very different situation all together and she was pissed.

Very pissed.

They needed serious help with band dynamics if they ever wanted to get respect as a band, and if she wanted to continue being in the band at all.

They had to learn a thing or two.

"Get off me you arse!"

"OW! Let go of meh' hair!"

"Fuck you! Get bent zeek!"

* * *

_Who thinks a high Lavi is the best? I do, who thinks a jealous Kanda is quite entertaining? I do! And who thinks Allen singing is fucking stellar? Me me!_

_This is where I left off in the previous story, I put it on hiatus from this chapter. But not anymore! This time, its different. I'm more determined. Now! Keep the reviews coming people! I feed off of your reviews!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Led zeppelin and Loverboy helped me with this chapter. Hats off to them._

* * *

**Chapter 13. **

_A__pril 16__th__, 1984_

Monday.

"Well, The Exorcists doesn't sound all that bad Kanda."

Allen piped up from sitting within the couch inside Lenalee's garage. "It's actually kind of clever…Especially since it was _you _who came up with the band's name." He soon insulted.

Smirking deviously up from the magazine he held between his white gloved hands and staring into the glaring eyes of the guitar player standing across from him.

"Bag it dweeb." Kanda replied easily. Not bothering to look back at the white-haired prick. "I didn't hear _you _mention any Goddamn band name while you stood on stage, shaking like some terrified old woman."

Allen scowled. "I was, _not_ shaking like an old woman, it's called…rattling."

"It's fucking called _shaking _when we were _all_ able to hear your knobby knees knocking together, practically pissing yourself dry." Kanda snorted.

Allen clicked his tongue in displeasure. "Whatev'. still doesn't change the fact that you got us booted off stage!" Allen countered, glaring steely grey daggers into Kanda's turned back.

The long-haired guitarist growled lowly in his throat and swiftly turned around to meet the brat's glare. "Well, who the hell tackles someone in front of professionals and bar owners? It's you're fault short stack!"

"No it isnt!" Allen shouted, slamming the magazine he was previously reading onto the coffee table and stormed over towards Kanda. "You were insulting me! In front of everyone! What else was I supposed to do? Stand there amd take it? You got to be—"

"Whoa whoa whoa! _Enough!"_ Lavi shouted. Looking furiously between the lead singer and the seething guitar player. "We got booted off the stage because we don't know the meaning of _band dynamics!_ We gotta get together more often and at least _try_ to be a band that knows how to cooperate with each other!" Lavi shouted, getting up from behind his drums to stalk over and stand in between the two arguing band members with a sheepish grin. "So let's not argue about who's fault it is...Lets just say, we all did it. Does that help?"

"No." Answered the boy's in unison as they continued to glare heatedly at each other.

Lavi sighed heavily and hung his head. "Well, At least you guys agreed on _something_..." He muttered sadly.

Allen rolled his eyes and walked back towards the couch. "Fine. I'll drop it. _This time,_ but next time, I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel." Allen stated, plopping himself down on the couch.

"Stellar. The brat isn't done talking yet. I get to listen to him bitch and complain all _day!"_ Mocked the guitarist, who soon wrinkled his nose in disgust and hocked a loogy right out and onto the drive way of the garage. "Tubular." He soon deadpanned.

"Shut it." Allen grumbled. But then waved his hand dismissively. "Whatev' Point being, we got a band name now, that means we should start doing more gig's and finish naming the songs you guys have deemed 'untitled'." Allen said, miming quotation marks in the air. "Because we have eighteen days to get ready for the gig we are going to do."

"I'm with Brit-boy on this one." Lavi chirped from behind his drum set.

Ignoring Kanda's heated remark of—"You always agree with what the dickweed says."—with ease.

Getting the feeling that the long-haired teenager was probably feeling rubbed that he can easily agree to something that Allen mentions.

"We've got lotsa un-named shit still," Lavi continued. "And we only managed to get through _half _of the entire fuckin' song list we have, we have plenty of time now that we have to work on our shitty band dynamics." The red-head announced, tapping his drum sticks on his messy red-head lazily.

They had time _now_, because he, Kanda, and Allen, got into a fist fight on-stage—with the bar owners and another band as the silent and horrified audience—and because of that, Bak sent them home, with clear orders of...

"Straighten out your shit before your first gig, if all three of you act like complete koozebanes on top of my stage again, and this time with a watching _audience_," (Slow pronunciation for dramatic effect) "I'll make sure to end whatever career you have."

As they swiftly got the boot by the old dude with the beard.

Lavi hadn't realized that Bak could be such a hard ass.

Until now.

But he had to give the Asian guy a break, he owned a fucking bar for Christ sake.

Blinking out of his thoughts, he happened to notice Kanda was scowling deeper than usual at _him_ for some odd reason.

Kanda was irritated by now at the hollow noises that were coming out of the supposed 'genius mind' of the drummer for nearly a minute.

"You're fuckin' head is hollow." Kanda deadpanned.

"Your heart is hollow." Lavi immaturely retorted back.

Smirking when he caught the guitarist off guard.

Getting up from the spot on the floor, Kanda shook his fist dangerously at the red-head. "Wanna know where this fist will go if you don't shut your fucking mouth?"

"My ass?" Lavi asked, blinking incredulously, eye wide.

Kanda snorted. "You wish I'd fist you."

Allen, pretending he didn't hear that, looked at the magazine with feigning interest.

"I'm gonna shove it down your throat poser!" Kanda threatened.

"So you're gonna…Give me throat?" Lavi asked, unsure.

Kanda made a noise of disgust as he wrinkled his nose. "You always make things sound fucking disgusting." He growled. "Gag me with a fucking spoon." He grumbled under his breath.

But Lavi managed to catch it.

And the drummer only smirked slyly. "I can gag you with _my_ spoon if ya want it so badly."

At that, Allen shook his head with an equally disgusted look to his expression—same expression as the long-haired guitarist—as he ripped the magazine away from his face. "That's just—"

"Yer'ah a fuckin'!—" Kanda started.

But Lenalee chose that exact moment to bound into the garage, arms full of magazines, as she smiled brightly at her little group of band members, gleefully skipping.

Unaware that the boy's deflated at the sight of her smiling face.

"Got a present for the newest member of the band!" She announced in a sing-song voice.

Jovially skipping to the coffee table that sat in front of said newest member, who sat on the couch.

Allen smiled weakly. "I was the newest member of the band a month ago...Would it be okay if I was just called _lead singer?_" He asked quietly.

Lenalee merely patted him on the head.

And carried on spreading magazines over the coffee table.

Allen pursed his lip in displeasure, but went for the nearest magazine that caught his eye, he first looked at the back cover in the advertisement section.

And each of the boys easily forgot about their discussion—more like, _argument_—as they went to the coffee table in mild curiosity and interest.

Lavi picked up the first magazine that caught his eye, and held it up in skepticism. "B.T Rock Fab? What the hell is this Lena?" He asked, flipping through the pages in disinterest. _The magazine name sounds generic..._ He thought, frowning at the front cover.

Allen flipped over the magazine, and squealed in delight at the title.

Shocking all three band members—that all stared at him in disbelief—and they were horrified that such a noise came from their very own lead singer.

Allen's face was bright with joy, and he clutched the magazine close to his heart. "These are the magazines I read when I lived in England! Dear _Lord_ it's been dick years man!" He announced, holding the magazine out at arms-length as he eyed the title he so recognized in nostalgia. "I used to collect these articles when I was just a lad!"

"Any one notice that Al's accent just thickened?" Lavi asked, looking back to the magazine in his hands.

_Now the title made sense, "British Teen's Rock Fab," now it doesn't sound so generic. Considering they were made in London, their birth place_. Lavi thought, looking over the magazines with a small smile.

Lenalee giggled happily and picked up her own magazine. "My brother liked reading these sorts of things when he visited London centuries ago." She stated, flipping through pages.

"Centuries? That's fucking two hundred years ago." Kanda stated flatly, flipping through the pages of the magazine irritably. Un-amused, and un-caring.

Nothing but men filled the pages.

"I'm amazed that you even know how long a century is. Color me impressed." Allen stated off-hamdedly, he was already engrossed in the magazine, but when it came to Kanda, he always had time to insult the guitar player when neccessary.

"Fuck you brat. I'm probably the smartest one here." Kanda stated smugly, still eyeing the magazine in his hands.

"Besides me. No one is smarter than _me_." Lavi remarked, haughtily.

"Everyone is smarter than you." Kanda deadpamned. "A fish is smarter than you."

Lenalee smacked the long-haired guitar player in the arm playfully. "Bag it Sherlock." She chirped. "Komui said he liked the commentary on the latest rock music…But I think he bought them for all the _choice_ fashion tips and mega cool hair styles. Check it." She said pointing at one photo of a specific British guy wearing a white T-shirt with bold black italic letters of one of her favorite bands,_ The Beatles_, inscribed on the very front of it, as he wore tight leather pants with a studded and torn leather jacket hanging over his shoulder with a bright red Mohawk adorned on his head as he wore giant spiked red and green elevator boots.

Allen hummed in approval; he rather liked Mohawks, although he could never picture either of his two band mates wearing their hair like that.

Lavi loved his hair, deeming it as '_too sexy to cut'_, and Kanda…Well, he commented on that already, and almost got his arse chopped for doing so.

So looking back to the magazine in his hands, he kept nodding his head as he eyed many of the different styles and taste.

This was where he learned how to dress himself properly, this was where he got his own sense of style.

Not that he wanted to admit that to any one nearby.

"This guy looks hot." Lavi stated out of the blue as he held the magazine out for everyone to see. "He's on mostly every picture, always with that serious look on his mug." Then he held the picture close to his own face as he tried mimicking the look the model had.

Only accomplishing to look like he was taking a shit, or he was constipated.

Allen chuckled and looked at the photo of the same model he found in his own magazine.

"Your right." Allen piped, blinking in realization. "He must've been one of their top professional models back in the day. He _does_ have a certain hot quality doesn't he?" Allen agreed.

Liking the way the serious expression on that handsome face of his, made his jaw structure look prominent and appealing to the eye.

And the way he pursed his lips, if he was a girl, he would probably be squealing and rolling around on the floor.

Which was exactly what Lenalee was doing at that very moment when she happened to stumble upon the same picture of the model, and then holding the 'precious magazine' to her chest with an eager grin.

"Isn't he just drop _dead_ sexy? Ah~" She sighed dreamily, "If only I lived in London…I would soooo go hunting for a hotty like him." She declared, holding the magazine close to her heart with a happy smile.

Kanda shook his head as he looked over Lenalee's shoulder, just to see what's so great about him.

And his eyes almost widened at the sight, they did go up a fraction or two once he caught sight of the model they were freaking out about. "Holy _fuuuuck_…." The guitar player drawled, holding a hand to his chin.

"What? You think he's a cold-stone _fox_ too?" Lavi questioned, smirking when Kanda turned to scowl at him.

"No." Kanda deadpanned. "I _know_ him. He's that dude…" The long-haired guitar player trailed off, suddenly unsure of the guys real name as he narrowed his eye in concentration.

"Oh, yeah, I totally know that guy." Allen responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Kanda's lame excuse for a lie. "If you don't know him just say so, poser." Allen said, clicking his tongue.

"Fuck you! I almost remembered!" Kanda shouted, cocking his hip to the side as he pursed his lips in concentration, glaring at the dirty orange rug beneath his booted feet.

Lavi blinked, and soon smiled happily at Kanda. "Look you guys! Kanda looks like the model alla'ah sudden!" The red-head slurred.

"Oh yeah!" Lenalee joined, holding the magazine she had in her hands and up towards Kanda.

Who was in the same pose as the model on the front cover of the magazine.

Kanda soon broke their laughter as he snapped his fingers in victory, finally being able to remember his name. "His name is Neal or some shit! He used to be in a band called uh…Fuck…Let me think about that…" And he trailed off again.

Holding a callused hand to his chin as he glared passively down at the floor under his boots with intense focus and concentration plastered over his face.

"Yuu could be a model ten times as better as this Neal guy!" Lavi crowed, whistling and hollering for "more" as he told Kanda to put his hair up in his pony-tail.

Allen snorted—as if not fully agreeing to his other band member suggestion—and continued to flip through the silky pages of the magazine delicately in interest.

This Neal guy seemed oddly familiar to him, but then again, he _did_ grow up reading the magazines, so Allen brushed it aside.

Treating the magazine he held in his hand as though it was a family heirloom, as though it would break or tear right in his hands if he handled it like the rest of his friends had, he always treated his magazines this way back in London. Old habits die hard.

Then he felt his eyes widen considerably once he flipped the page delicately and eyed the article with incredulity written on his face once he saw the _very _familiar band on the right hand side of the page.

Allen lurched up in his seat. "Cor Blimey mates! Look at this!" he shouted, startling his friends.

Who had then started teasing Kanda and his "pretty little face".

"It's the band _The_ _Noah's _that we met at Static Impulse!" Allen shouted as he practically shoved the magazine in each of his friend's surprised faces.

"Jesus Christ it is!" Lavi exclaimed in disbelief. "They're _famous_?" He looked at each band member's face from "The Noah's" who he just met the night before and eagerly nodded his head. "Yep! Damn that _is_ them!"

"Oh _wow!" _Lenalee gasped. "And we get to open for them two weeks from now!" Lenalee shouted in delight, clapping her hands eagerly.

Allen shook his head as he pointed at the face of the lead singer of The Noah's—who was Tyki Mikk—with vigor. "I didn't even know they were a famous rock band! I thought they were just rising in the music industry!" Allen stated, also in disbelief as he looked back to the article.

The Noah's were doing an interview it seems, and in the very same magazine that was his all-time favorite growing up. The date of the interview was only taken two weeks ago prior to them just meeting the band last night.

Now that to him was a bit of a shocker.

How were they supposed to get recognition now? The audience wouldn't even give them two thumbs up for their performance, they would mostly be awe struck and eager to see The Noah's perform that they wouldn't care who they were and what they played.

In other words, they were going to get chewed up and spit out by the fans.

Kanda huffed as he yanked the magazine out of Allen's gloved hands. "Why the fuck should we care? We're opening for them. That should mean that WE will be noticed by others too." He stated, and in a painfully obvious tone of voice, that he made the other band members roll their eyes.

As if they hadn't thought about the same thing.

Allen shook his head a second time and pointed yet again at the face of Tyki Mikk. "That wasn't my point! My point is…Well, yeah their famous," He rolled his eyes. "But that's all the more reason to try and up-stage them! We can't look like a two bit act when we open for them in two weeks-time!" Allen exclaimed in determination as he got up from the couch, patting his behind to get rid of any dust that might of clung to his butt from the couch.

"Actually, to be more specific, our gig starts in 18 more days." Lavi piped up, raising his hand in the air for emphasis.

"Hush, hush, Lavi." Lenalee smiled sweetly over her shoulder, her "shut-up-now-or-you-will-regret-it" glare burned a hole in Lavi's terrified heart. "When you say _up-stage_ do you mean…We haft'a look and play better than the band we're opening for?" Lenalee asked, looking down at the picture of The Noah's from the magazine—

Which Allen threw down on the coffee table in haste when he got up with that determined look blazing in his grey coloured eyes again, she knew that look by now, that Allen was about to make a rad speech again—

But the plan that Allen may be thinking of, sounded completely ridiculous and impossible, because one, "The Noah's" Were already famous, and they were only getting more famous by the sounds of the interview they did back in London just a few weeks ago, and two, who would possibly care? The audience probably won't even listen to them if they were too excited to see The Noah's perform.

And all this to Lenalee, was just depressing her.

"Exactly!" Allen stated, nearly shouting.

Startling Lenalee out of her depressing thoughts.

Allen smiled deviously as he made his way towards the microphone that had been set-up in the center of the garage. "We gotta sound, look, play, and just BE better than them! Being in a band to make the kind of music we like is the number one top priority to us, but we can't get anywhere by sounding like your average every day amateurs, if were gonna make it anywhere, we gotta make one hell of a first impression on the audience. So that being said…" Allen trailed off, turning to look over his shoulder blade to his friends and fellow band members.

Who seemed to be engrossed in his little speech.

All except for one grumpy looking guitar player, that couldn't have looked any more bored and disinterested.

But with a smile, he carried on anyways with his explanation and speech. "We are gonna play the untitled 14th song from the untitled song list." Allen announced, tapping a gloved finger on the microphone. "And I came up with a name for it when reading through it too." Allen stated eagerly.

Lenalee jumped up from the coffee table with a bright enthusiastic grin on her face. "Wha'sit called?" She asked excitedly, bounding over to her bass that sat to Allen's right hand side of the garage.

Now excited and pumped from Allen's—and in Lavi's opinion—ridiculously rad speech, Lavi got up and went over to his drum set in enthusiasm.

Allen grinned and went over to the amp that sat by his black converse shoe to turn it on, then headed back to the mic and tapped his finger on the microphone in front of him once again and this time, hearing it thump out of the amplifier.

"Easy Lover." The lead singer purred, the title rolling off his tongue for the first time, he then grinned from ear to ear when he liked the sounds of it.

And Lavi couldn't have agreed more. "Damn Sam! That title sounds stellar!" He rejoiced, grin alight on his face, he sat down on the black stool behind his drum set eagerly and held his drum sticks in both his hands.

Kanda stalked over to his Mugen in a much more casual and relaxed pace and pulled the guitar strap over his shoulder and hooked the bottom of the strap into place at the bottom of Mugen.

Who sat on the left side of the white-haired brat.

Kanda snorted and strummed down on his strings lightly. "Solid." The long-haired teenager grunted as he flicked his dark blue eyes over towards the white-haired singer.

Allen then froze and slowly turned towards Lenalee in incredulity. "Is that Kanda's way of complimenting me on my effort?" Allen asked, grinning happily for accomplishing a small—but very rare—feat.

Now he can hang it over Kanda's angry head for the rest of his life.

Lenalee nodded with a skeptic expression on her face, disbelieving as she stared at Kanda's scowling face. "It totally _sounded_ like Kanda did…And I'm scared…Are you feeling alright Kanda?" she asked, narrowing her purple eyes at the guitar player.

"Yeah, you sick or somethin' Yuu?" Lavi asked, smirking mischievously. "Because, I wouldn't have even thought that you were capable of complimenting Brit-boy without, yenno, being on your death bed, or if you were completely _juiced." _Lavi stated, beaming an innocent grin.

That fooled no one in the garage.

Kanda only glared right back at him. "Fuck you Cyclops." He deadpanned, sliding Mugen over his stomach and plugging in the amp cord.

Strumming his fingers experimentally over the fret board and strings, creating a whole melody of electric riffs, he soon nodded his head in approval when his Mugen was tuned perfectly for this particular song.

And with a huff, he turned to look over at Lenalee, choosing to ignore the kid with white-bird-shit-hair, and he didn't even _want _to look at a smirking red-head at the moment.

"Let's do this already before I start hating the fucking title." He snapped.

* * *

_April 18th, 1984_

_Wednesday._

"I hear country music…" Lavi trailed off.

The drummer's ear was pressed flush against the front door of Allen's house, he shivered in repulse. "Can't believe he's listening to that gnarly country shit." He whispered harshly towards Lenalee and Kanda, who were standing on both his sides at the front door.

Kanda scoffed and crossed his arms as he too pressed his ear against the door. "He's fuckin' dead, I'm kicking him out of the band after I beat his ass." He growled.

Lenalee smirked. "So you're gonna spank him? So that's what you like." The bass player teased, coyly winking her eye at the obviously disgusted looking guitar player.

Who lurched forward into the dying bushes near the front of the house, held a hand over his mouth and fake puked into them.

Lavi only laughed and pressed his ear back to the door, then he shook his head with a wide smile stretching across his face. "Never mind…It's Loverboy." He announced, lip-singing with the song.

Lenalee squealed and pressed her ear against the door. "Which song?"

"Lovin' Every Minute of It." Lavi sang, head banging to the beat of the song.

Lenalee squealed in delight and pressed her head on the door. "I didn't think Allen was a Loverboy fan!" She grinned.

_"__Turn that dial all the way, shoot me like a rocket into space! Loving every Minute of It!"_ Lavi sang, head banging to the drum beat. _"Lovin' Every Minute of It! Lovin' Every Minute of It! C'mon!"_ He yelled.

Then he got smacked over the head by Lenalee.

"You're ruining the song Red!" She hissed.

"Harsh…" Lavi whined, holding his abused head in both his hands.

Kanda scoffed and made a reach for the door knob.

Only for his hand to be smacked down by the same person who hit Cyclops over _his_ hollow head.

Kanda growled and held his hand. "What?" He snapped, offended that Lenalee would even hit _him_ of all people.

Lenalee rolled her eyes and went to the door to lay her arm on the other side of the door frame to block Kanda's path, "Allen could be doing something, like cleaning naked or something." She shrugged, it _could_ happen.

Lavi and Kanda both looked at each other, then back to Lenalee.

"You're usually right on guessing and gut feelings," Lavi started. "But I don't think so this time, the Brit-boy is probably only cleaning, or cooking, or dancing! And he's NOT naked." Lavi smirked, reaching towards the door. "He's too insecure about those kinds of things anyways." The drummer waved his hand dismissively.

"But just in case yenno?" Lenalee pressed, "He could be doing something secretive, something important that he doesn't want anyone else knowing!"

"Like what?" Kanda snapped, losing his patience. "That he's hiding another faggot exactly like him?" He thumbed into the direction of Lavi, who stood behind him with a hurt expression.

"That's mean Kanda." Lenalee defended, narrowing her eyes disdainfully.

Kanda shrugged. "Never know right? So let's just walk-in and catch him in the act so I can have something to _hang_ over his ugly head." He growled, reaching for the door knob.

And quickly ducking his head under Lenalee's arm in haste as he pushed open the door.

Lavi quickly followed along after the long-haired teenager, his loud laughing erupting inside Allen's small house.

"Wait! You guys!" Lenalee shouted, running after the two and grabbing a hold of both their arms in her hands just as they both took a screeching halt right by the living room furniture.

Lenalee gave an odd look up towards her two best friends and slowly peered around them to see what they were looking so intensely at before them.

The room went silent, all that could be heard was their heavy breathing, and the beautiful music that was streaming softly out of the giant synthesizer that was pulled all the way up into the wall of Allen's room—which was situated on the right hand side closest to the kitchen—and just right across from the front door of the house, so the first thing you would see is Allen's own bedroom once you took a step through the door.

And that is exactly where Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee found Allen, standing directly behind a giant synth, with both his gloves off, as he played with his eyes closed and fingers magically finding their way over the keys of the giant synth, playing from memory alone it seems like, to Lenalee of course just because their lead singer was playing the synth with both his eyes closed and not a single music sheet could be found around him.

And just as she was about to slowly pull the idiotic duo backwards and out the front door, the red-headed drummer bursts out hollering and cheering as he eagerly clapped his hands together once Allen was done his piece on the keyboard.

The loud clapping the white-haired teenager heard, startled Allen half to death as he practically screeched from the top of his lungs—once he saw three black blurs standing just beyond his doorway—and from there, he tripped on his own two feet when he was trying to flee backwards and then that's where he lands—rump first—onto the floor with a loud crash just behind his synthesizer.

"Ugh…" The lead singer groaned from the floor.

"Woo! Allen baby that was _stellar!_" Crowed Lavi as he made his way to Allen's bedroom. "Is this synth yers? Fuck'n A man!" Lavi enthused, going to inspect the giant instrument as he slowly circled around it. To him, it looked like someone just took a huge chunk out of a recording studio, slapped some piano keys on there, and placed it perfectly in the Brit-boys room. Yes, the synth was THAT huge.

"Allen, we're so, so, so—_freakin_'—sorry we didn't knock!" Lenalee apologized. "We were going to, but then these _koozebanes_ said that you weren't naked, because your insecure and all that jazz, but then I was like—"

"—I forgive you guys." Deadpanned Allen.

He quickly whipped both his hands behind his back, before sitting on them on the floor.

"Seriously, I do." Allen continued. "But can you _please_ pass my gloves? They're over there on my dresser, if you don't mind." The white-haired teenager stated with a large nervous smile plastered across his face.

"Oh. Sure." Lenalee replied, walking over to the dresser where she saw Allen's gloves resting on.

"Why are you sitting funny?" Lavi asked, noticing that the smaller teenager was wiggling around on the floor.

"U-uhh…" Allen stuttered, still smiling. "I'm massaging my…Bum muscles?" He stated, unsure.

"Oh." Lavi stated, smiling idiotically.

Kanda rolled his eyes and stomped his way to the white-haired teenager.

Who started kicking and shouting out meaningless threats as he ran his ass across the floor trying to get away from him.

"I'm talking serious Kanda!" Allen shouted, squirming and wriggling his butt across the floor.

Trying in vain to get away from the crazy Japanese teenager. "I really am not comfortable around you guys without my gloves on!"

"Why not?" Shouted Kanda, who was now standing directly in front of the lead singer and glaring down at him as he practically towered over the shaking teenager.

Who only continued to sit on the floor.

"You're obviously hiding something, shit head!" Kanda raged, pulling the white-haired kid up by the collar of his white dress shirt and throwing him to the black dresser behind them.

Lavi and Lenalee instantly went to their side and carefully made their way towards Kanda.

The both of them too scared to even go close to him when he was this angry.

"Yuu, I think that—" Lavi tried resting his hand on top of Kanda's taut shoulder muscles.

Only for Kanda shake his hand off of him with a loud growl and a fast heated glare before he whipped his head back down towards Allen.

Who was in a crumpled up and in an uncomfortable position on top of his dresser, with his back arched and digging harshly into his neatly piled A-track and music tape collection, and with his head rammed and resting against the hard wall behind him as he only continued to stare up in the eyes of Kanda.

Who lifted his left hand up towards that scowling face of his, and Allen watched in complete horror as Kanda wrinkled his nose in disgust.

The one thing that Allen had tried so hard to keep hidden and keep it a dirty little secret from the band, was now being held up high in the air above his own head for everyone to see, and all Allen could do was look from his red wrinkled hand, to his—used to be—friends faces, to notice a whole mix of emotions were coming out of Lavi's many facial expressions, and also saw the complete horror in Lenalee's eyes as she held a hand over her mouth in disgust and fear.

Allen closed his eyes tightly and bit down hard on his lip. _Oh God! This is humiliating! They're going to kick me out of the band! Why couldn't I have gone with Cross to the liquor store this morning? I wouldn't be in this mess…I'm never going to be in a band again…They won't forgive me for this! I'm never—_

"This is what you were trying to hide? A fucked up and gnarly hand?"

Allen stifled a whimper behind his lips by biting down on them harder.

"Kanda!" Lenalee hissed, putting her hand on top of the guitarist shoulder. "Let him go Kanda. This is exactly why I didn't want to barge in!" She tried steering the long-haired teenager away.

But Kanda merely growled under his breath.

And Lenalee quickly let go.

"I didn't know what you guys would say…" Allen trailed off, hanging in his head in shame with his pure white bangs falling over his face. "I…I was born with this deformity…I wanted to treat it first, and then I would tell you guys about it…But I didn't—"

Kanda narrowed his eyes and cut the brat short of his sentence. "Who the fuck cares about what we think?!" He shouted, shaking the teenager harder. "Grow some damn balls and own up to what you have! Because it wasn't your fucking fault for being born this!" Kanda yelled.

Slamming Allen harder into the wall as he kept shaking Allen's left hand around in the air.

"Be a man for Christ sake, just because you're arm is fucked up, doesn't mean I'll just turn my back on the fucking band for it! _It's just an arm_." Kanda pressed.

Allen went silent, his eyes widening in shock. "Wh-what…?" he whispered in uncertainty. _I think I'm hearing things now…It actually sounds like Kanda is—_

"Besides…" Kanda lowered his voice to a whisper.

Which unwittingly made Allen shiver underneath him

Kanda still made sure he could be heard by the people around him as his eyes glared passively into brats wide eyes. "_You_ named a song that we had untitled for _months_. _You_ got us our very first gig. And I'll be God-_damned_ if I have to look for another fucking singer right when we got the damn gig, because some _Eurotrash_ fucked it up for the rest of us, 'Cause he was _too afraid and blew a gasket because of his grodie_ _looking arm."_ Kanda scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Fucking bullshit is what this is." He grumbled.

Allen only continued to give the guitarist an incredulous look, his mouth moving, but no words were forming and coming out of his mouth. _He…Really is… _Allen shook his head, he definitely wouldn't call Kanda "Nice" because that word did NOT fit in Kanda's category at ALL.

And he was pretty sure Kanda didn't know the mening to "nice" either.

So what would be the best word to describe Kanda when he was actually being somewhat nice and civilized to him?

"Those were a lot of big words you used, Kanda." The white-haired teen chuckled.

"Yenno, your some piece of—" Kanda started, but was cut off when he saw the brat in front of him shake his head quickly.

Allen looked up with a small apologetic smile directed mainly at the long-haired teenager in front of him. "I'm sorry…I must apologize, to everyone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier and kept this thing a secret." He apologized earnestly, looking to his other two band mates. "I promise never to keep a secret from you guys again. I don't want to be the one that ruined our already _gnarly_ band dynamics." He chuckled softly.

Kanda sniffed and roughly let the brat go as he quickly turned around on his heel and stomped his way to the kitchen.

"Where's the cups?" He shouted behind his shoulder. "I didn't talk that much in a long time, not since the time I talked Cyclops down from a fucking tree a year ago."

And Kanda continued to talk to himself all the way to the kitchen while rummaging around in Allen's small kitchen.

Lavi and Lenalee both stared from the doorway where Kanda once stood, then back to Allen's happily smiling face with equal incredulity to both their expressions.

"What just happened?" Lenalee whispered over to Lavi, who stood beside her.

Lavi shrugged and leaned towards the Chinese girl. "I think Yuu just gave Allen one hell of a pep-talk. And about the entire band too…" The red-head answered, skeptically.

"That's…" Lenalee trailed off. Unsure of how to describe it.

"Bitchin'?" Lavi answered, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Lenalee eagerly nodded. "Yeah!" She cheered, quickly going over to Allen to help him down from his dresser, without knocking over his lamp and his neat pile of A-tracks.

Allen sighed in relief once his sneakers hit the floor boards and instantly he cracked his neck back into place. "I…Really don't know what to say." He trailed off, smiling at both Lavi and Lenalee as he rubbed sheepishly at his neck.

"How 'bout you answer a few questions first?" Lenalee suggested, smiling sweetly as she laced her hands behind her back.

Allen quirked an eyebrow, but nodded anyways. "O-kay…About what?" He asked, patting down his now wrinkled clothing.

"About, where the in the fiery _hell_ did you get that giant ass synth from?" Lavi shouted, gripping Allen's shoulders in both his hands as he gave the younger teenager a rough shake.

"And why exactly you didn't tell us you played!?" Lenalee demanded, putting her hands on both her hips as she glared heatedly at the nervously smiling lead singer.

"C'mon! Show us what you can do Brit-boy!" Lavi eagerly ran to the synth.

Allen only chuckled at the excited red-head.

Who continued to hop up and down in front of the giant instrument who was running his hands across the electric keys.

Allen walked over to his synthesizer. "Well, I got this when I was living in London. Cross bought me this once he found out I played piano." He grinned at the memory and ran his hands across the keys.

As they all blended into comfortable and casual conversation. Allen couldn't help but zone out and stare rather optimistically down at his synthesizer.

_Why was I worried about not showing them my arm again? They didn't bother asking questions about how I got it, or where this scar came from, or how…Shite...Why was I ever worried? _Allen smiled as he played a fast melody on his synth. _Their amazing friends, why keep secrets from them?_

Kanda was soon heard bustling about inside the kitchen pantries.

Then was heard swearing profusely when he couldn't remember where the cups were located.

* * *

_Shit! I'm sorry for making you guys wait long, I have no excuses for this._

_First of all, I would like to THANK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU who have reviewed and favorited! I totally LOVE you guys and wish I could give you a hug...But I cant, so I shall do my best to post chapters!_

_Secondly, Allen still has his deformed arm, I wanted to include this into the story because...well, it just wouldn't be Allen without his arm am I right? I meant to put Allen's arm in sooner in the story, but never really gotten around to change that, so I thought "why not just put it in now and get it over with?" So there you have it. And then I thought "And Kanda should do a majorly awesome speech as well!" And there you go, Kanda talking more than he should :)_

_Also...We haven't seem the last of Tyki Mikk..._


	14. Chapter 14

_I know what your gonna say, "Took you long enough" and it's true! This chapter was done a long time ago, but I didn't get the chance to post it! And I apologize for the long wait!_

* * *

_April 20th, 1984._

_Friday._

Allen strolled down the sidewalk after school, with his fingerless gloves wrapped around both his hands, and what he chose to wear on that hot sunny day of April, was a white—and tight—jersey with black trim, black numbers and black designs all over the shoulders and on the very front of the shit, including a painfully tight pair of acid washed jeans, black in color, which had numerous rips at the knee's and pant legs.

He continued to read over his History test he aced that morning.

And smiled joyfully to himself every now and then.

Cross always told him that his education came first to band practice.

At least, that's what Allen thought the red-headed drunkard was going on about last weekend, when he heard Cross muttering something along those lines as he dazedly leaned back on the lounge chair—half a wine bottle clutched to his chest like a bible—and began attempting on making profane and idiotic conversation—that made no sense to Allen whatsoever.

But he did hear the word "education", and Komui's name being cursed lightly under Cross's breath every now and then.

So that's what Allen assumed Cross was talking about, his education and band practice being on different terms and levels.

Education came first, as much as Allen hated to admit it.

Because usually, music came first than anything else, for these past few days that is.

So now what was Allen supposed to do? Music? Or get his education?

Not paying attention to where it was Allen was going; he continued to zone out on the red "A" on top of his History exam, and he bumped into someone on the sidewalk.

"Oof."

"I'm sorry!" Allen hurriedly apologized as he quickly took the exam away from his face.

But just as he looked up, his eyes narrowed up at the person standing in front of him.

A man with black messy hair, tanned skin, and pure white teeth, made Allen's mind race.

This man in front of him looked oddly familiar.

But he couldn't exactly prove that his assumptions were right, when the man wore odd looking and large sun glasses over his eyes. And especially since the man wore odd clothes to go with those strange looking sun glasses as well.

The man wore tight fitted black leather pants, which seemed to hug _everything _into place; he also wore a white shoulder-less shirt that seemed to look as though it has been spray painted with the words "Sex Pistols" on the very front of the shirt, in mix-matched capital letters and lower case letters in the color black.

Allen's grey eyes narrowed further, but this time, he stared up to the man's face.

He swore he saw him before. But he couldn't place his face anywhere in his mind.

And damn those weird glasses straight to hell that the man chose to wear, because that made it all the more harder for Allen to depict a face inside his mind.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but, do I _know_ you?" Allen asked, perplexed. It felt like he seen him before.

The feeling was so strong, that it made Allen a bit frustrated and annoyed that he couldn't place the man's face in his head.

The man shrugged with a smirk across his tanned face. "I'm sure you do." He stated casually. "Everyone knows me."

"Uhh…Sure." Allen stated, completely unsure as to where this conversation was going.

Was this guy a male prostitute or something?

Sure looked the part of a male prostitute.

The man smirked and leaned down, hovering over the white-haired teenager with the British accent. "Allen Walker, am I right?"

"Y-yes…" Allen stated, now unbelievably scared, how did a male prostitute know his name? Did Cross owe him money or something?

Wait…That thought was wrong on so many levels.

Allen cleared his throat and casually leaned to the side. "Excuse me but…How exactly do you know me?" Allen asked, smiling politely up at the man that continued to invade his personal space.

The tanned male shrugged a shoulder. "I seen you perform at this bar I go to." He stated easily, dismissively waving a hand. "But you were pretty amazing, what with your voice…and face." The man purred.

"Oh…Thank you." Allen said, nodding his head with a small smile. Still uncomfortable.

Where exactly did the guy say he met him? He saw him perform?

And did the guy just compliment him on his _face?_

"I'm sorry, but I have to be going somewhere…But maybe I'll bump into you again. I don't really know that for sure though." Allen stated, waving with a small smile. "I'll see you around!"

And he went completely around the tall stranger, making sure he didn't bump into him a second time, and went back to walking to his destination.

Which was Lavi's house, since Lenalee's garage was being momentarily renovated and redecorated, much to the bands chagrin, that lead to Lavi's question of: _"Why would they want their garage decorated? It's a fucking storage room!"_

But just as Allen walked away, he couldn't help but feel this…lingering feeling of being watched, he scratched nervously at the back of his head, and sneakily he peeked through his arm that was scratching his neck, and saw that the strange man was looking right at him.

Or to be more specific, right at his ass.

And he couldn't help but shudder in repulse at managing to over-hear the man's farewell words of: "Oh, you'll see me alright."

* * *

"No shit? A male prostitute was checking you out?" Lavi repeated; hand over his stomach as he laid with his back on the couch.

They were all currently seated around inside his living room.

"You sure you weren't just…Yenno, being all paranoid again?" He asked the white-haired teen.

Who sat next to his head on the couch.

Allen shook his head. "He was _probably _a male prostitute, because with the way he was _dressing_, any one would think so…All tight leather, and ripped up shirt. But I definitely didn't want to stick around to find out if he was or not." He shivered in repulse. "He was leering at my arse, and he knew my name…" He trailed off worriedly.

Kanda snorted. "A male prostitute that knows your name." He coughed. "Now we know where you go after band practice." He stated dryly.

"Was that your attempt at being funny? Because news flash. You're not." Allen deadpanned, glaring over to the guitarist.

Who only flicked him a middle finger as he sat Buddha style on the odd round chair he claimed was "his and only his".

Allen rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner and leaned back against the couch. "I need a break…From band practice, from school, everything!" He groaned alout, hanging his head over the back of the couch.

"I've been completely swamped this past week, it feels like…I've been stressing for a whole _year_ with how much we've been working on our band dynamics…" Allen trailed off, sighing heavily as he closed his grey eyes. "Not to mention I have over-do assignments…Cross is going to kill me if he ever finds out…" Allen groaned. "I'm exhausted." The teen sighed.

Wanting so badly to nod off and just sleep on the couch.

But with Lavi—who was now resting his head on his right hand thigh—he had to grumble quietly as he narrowed his eye down at the red-head.

Who only smiled brightly up at him.

"You're cute when you close your eyes, especially when you whine like a total girl." The one-eyed teen remarked, happily.

Making Kanda gag in the corner.

And making Allen scowl deeply down at him. "I'm not whining." He deadpanned.

"Complaining, whining like a little bitch. Same thing." Kanda stated from his chair.

"I wasn't talking to _you_, Joanie." Allen countered.

"Don't fucking call me Joanie, _Eurotrash_." Kanda refuted. "Or I'll—"

"—What? Mode me? Kill me? Deck me? I heard all of your insults already. It's getting old." Allen stated, rolling his eyes passionately.

Kanda growled in his corner. But said nothing otherwise.

"Wow, nothing?" Lavi asked, rolling over to look at Kanda.

Who was scowling angrily in the corner.

"Not even a 'fuck you geek' or anything?" Lavi blinked in amazement. "Killer, I think you won Brit." Lavi stated, peeking up at Allen as he rested his chin on the lead singer's thigh with a smirk.

"Good. I'm getting tired of arguing with someone as block headed as he is." Allen sighed.

Closing his eyes again.

"Fuck you." Kanda stated offhandedly.

The room fell into silence, neither of the boy's bothering to make conversation with one another as they all stared at nothing in particular, they began to merely…Day dream about a better day.

One day where they all weren't so stressed out and tired.

"I'm sick of this shit." Kanda grumbled, getting up from the chair as he made his way to the stairs inside Lavi's house.

Lavi peeked his eye open. "Where you going Yuu?" He called. "Yenno we were supposed to be practicing, right?"

"Who cares, I'll be up-stairs. Unlike you two fags, I'm sick of silence." Kanda stated heatedly, quickly stomping his way up the stairs and into Lavi's bedroom.

Without so much as asking for permission from the red-head as he slammed the door to Lavi's bedroom.

Lavi was damn sure that hell would freeze over, _twice_, before Kanda ever uttered out the words "Thank you" and "Please."

Lavi merely sighed heavily and tilted his head up at Allen. "He sure seems grouchier than usual, huh babe?" He stated with a smirk.

But when he received no answer from the white-haired teen—and when he didn't hear no complaints about him calling Allen "babe"—he had to open his eye.

Only to see that the lead singer was already, fast asleep, and breathing quietly. His long white bangs fell over his face, shrouding his closed eyes in a pure white curtain.

Lavi was amazed that the white-haired teen was able to fall asleep, and so fast after Kanda's departure.

Just goes to show that the 15-year-old doesn't trust Kanda in the same room with him, not when he was sleeping.

Lavi only smiled at the sleeping beauty, and got up from the couch quietly. "I'll let you sleep babe, seems like you need it." Lavi stated to the sleeping figure of Allen as he carefully slid off the couch, and sneakily made his way up the stairs.

He wanted to plant a kiss on Allen's forehead, but he knew that if he so much as _breathed _on Allen's face, the teenager would wake up instantly.

Because he tried that move already, and it did _not _end well for him.

Allen woke up—right when he chose at that exact moment to exhale—and was greeted with the sight of his sexy face, just inches away from his own adorable face.

And he got a good punch to the side of his head for that, from Al himself.

It still hurt, because that happened about an hour ago.

Lavi smirked at the memory and rubbed gingerly at his head, just as he made his way to the top of the stairs, he smelt an odd scent.

One that was he was very familiar with.

And he also heard music streaming out from his bedroom door.

A song that he was very familiar with as well.

He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. "_And _he seems lonely, from the _choice _music he put on." He stopped by the door to his room, and listened to the sad song.

_"And there's a storm that's raging,_  
_Through my frozen heart tonight."_

_This song is so for Kanda..._Lavi thought with a mischievous smile.

_"I hear your name, in certain circles._  
_And it always makes me smile._  
_I spend my time, thinking about you, and it's almost driving me wild."_

Lavi couldn't help but chuckle lightly, imagining Kanda singing the lyrics to this song quietly to himself.

_"And there's a heart that's breaking,_  
_Down this long distance line tonight._  
_I Ain't Missing You At All…!"_

Lavi leaned his ear against the door of his bedroom, to see if his thoughts could be proven true. But frowned when he didn't hear his friend's voice.

_"Since you've been gone…Away._  
_I Ain't Missing You._  
_No matter, what my friend…"_

Lavi opened his door, and saw Yuu sitting on his bed close to the opened window of his room.

And he was exhaling out a white cloud of marijuana smoke from his lips as he flicked his blue eyes over to the red-head's direction.

The song he was listening to at that time was John Waite's "I Ain't Missing You At All" on Lavi's analog clock, which doubles as a radio, apparently.

Because when Kanda walked in, he heard music, and the music hadn't stopped yet.

"Kinda lonely, aren't ya?" Lavi stated with a smirk.

Kanda merely glanced at the red-head from the corner of his eye, and shrugged. "Hmph." He chose to ignore the one-eyed teen as he began inhaling silently on the joint in between two of his fingers.

Lavi shook his head and closed the door behind him, as a way to not let the smoke waft out the door.

The drummer slowly made his way to his bed and plopped himself down, and glanced back at Kanda.

Who only stared out the window with a bored glaze in his eyes.

_His eyes always look glazed over._ Lavi thought in realization.

Then he rolled over and laid closer to Kanda's shoes, staring up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Or rather, puppy dog "eye."

Kanda glanced down, to see the red-head was at his feet, staring up at him with that dumb look in his one eye again.

And the guitar player merely looked away.

"Aww! C'mon Yuu! You hadn't shared in a long time!" Whined the drummer as he wiggled on top of the bed, trying hard to annoy the long-haired teen.

Who only closed his eyes and tried hard to ignore the annoying red-head below his feet. "Bag your face and kick rocks." He stated easily. "Buy your own for once." He quipped.

"But I'm broke! I haven't had a job since I was a Junior in high school!" Lavi pleaded, wriggling his way closer to the guitar player. "Please Yuu? Just a little puff? Or I'll just lean my face closer to get second hand high..." He stated with a pout.

Kanda quirked an eyebrow and looked down at the retarded red-head. "You're that desperate to get high, that you would willingly attempt suicide?"

"How is that suicide?" Lavi asked, confused.

"Because if you lean any closer to me, I'll kill you. And put an end to your annoying whining." Kanda stated heatedly, glaring at the smiling teen.

"Oh C'mon! This is my first time asking ya today!"

"You've been asking me for a hit all week, retard!"

"All the more reason to share, so I won't bug ya anymore right?" Lavi argued, leaning closer towards the scowling guitar player.

And when he moved closer, his hip met with Kanda's.

Kanda growled in frustration and scrunched his face in disgust. "Get th' fuck away from me." He inched his way closer towards the wall beside him.

Only for the red-head to scoot closer, with his pleading eye directed on Kanda's scowling expression.

"Lavi! Kanda!" Came the sound of Lenalee's voice from the bottom of the stairs. "This is totally bogus! How can you just leave Allen alone? You guys should've been practicing songs by now! I was gone for only _fifteen friggin'_ minutes!"

"Fuck…She's more annoying than you are, Cyclops." Kanda muttered quietly.

Hoping that Lenalee didn't hear.

But just as he uttered those words out, he was proven wrong.

Because Lavi decided to move his head up closer, to practically lean against his chest, just to attempt at getting second hand high.

Like he said he would.

Kanda snarled and pulled the joint up higher above his head. "Get off of me!" He shouted, shoving his knee into Lavi's hip with force.

Making the red-head shout in pain as he wiggled away.

"Just one hit, dude! And this will be the last time I ask! I plomise!"

"When you say 'Plomise' instead of 'promise', it only makes me wanna hit you harder dickweed!" Kanda shouted, trying in vain to wiggle away from the persistent red-head.

Who only lurched up from his laying position, to raise his hands above both their heads as he tried reaching for the joint in the air.

Now Lavi was between his legs. Un-_fucking_-fortunately.

"Gimme!" Lavi shouted.

"Get bent skeez!"

Kanda quickly pushed the red-head away from his body, and took a long hit from the joint, forcing his lungs to take in a bigger hit than what they were used to.

The song was still streaming out of the speaker of the clock.

_"And there's a message that I'm sending out,_  
_Like a telegraph, to you soul."_

It was pleasant background music.

"Yuu!" Lavi whined, quickly reaching forward again.

But just as he did, Kanda reached forward, forcibly pulling the red-head from the collar of his shirt, and their lips smashed together by the force.

_"And if I can't bridge this distance,_  
_Stop this! Heart break! Oh my love!"_

And just as Kanda smashed their lips together, the door bursts open.

And on the other side of the door, stood a shocked Lenalee, holding a hand to her mouth, and a groggy Allen.

Who merely rubbed his eye while his other eye stayed closed, as though he had been rudely awoken.

Which was probably true.

Lavi tried pushing himself away; the blood was draining from his face, his wide and shocked eye stayed glued onto the piercing blue eyes of Kanda.

Who continued to hold his collar in a fist as he pressed his lips harder against his immobile unmoving lips.

And Lavi inhaled the odd tasting smoke that blew out from Kanda's lips.

When they disconnected their mouths, a line of smoke slipped past both their lips.

_"And there's a storm that's raging,_  
_Through my frozen heart tonight!"_

Came the song from the radio.

Kanda smirked at the incredulous and horrified expression on the red-heads face and pushed him away. "There. Don't say I don't share Cyclops." He stated as he slid away from the bed.

Lavi sat there on his bed, his eye unblinking as he continued to stare dumbfounded at Kanda's back.

Only the song from the radio could be heard in that stunned silent room.

_"Ain't Missing You!_  
_I Ain't Missing You,_  
_I Ain't Missing You!_  
_I've been lying to myself!"_

"K-Kanda…?" Lenalee squeaked out, peeking her wide eyes at the guitarist. Who stalked his way to the door, and lightly pushed her aside with the back of his knuckles.

The long-haired guitarists face was scrunched up in confusion, and he unwittingly pressed his fingertips to his lips, looking all the more confused.

As though he didn't really understand what had just happened himself.

Silence broke out in the red-head's bedroom soon after Kanda's sudden departure.

Lenalee still stood with her eyes uncharacteristically wide.

And Allen stood with a confused expression over his face. He kept staring from the back of Kanda, to the incredulous looking Lavi.

Not fully knowing—or really understanding—what exactly had happened when he and Lenalee barged in through the door.

The incredulous looking red-head still sat at the edge of his bed, with smoke seeping out of his lips in slow moving wisps.

"Erm…Thank you…?" Lavi stated, smoke puttering out of his mouth as he said the words.

A confused expression was now forever etched across his face as he rubbed furiously at his lips with the sleeve of his bright orange shirt.

"I mean…Grody…" Lavi muttered, still rubbing his lips with his sleeve.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Kanda stood with his back and ass pointed directly to the living room, which was situated just across from the kitchen.

Kanda was bent over and currently looking inside the fridge. Growling and mumbling under his breath all the while.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He sniffed, then cringed and shoved whatever it was that was in the brown container, back into the fridge, "Fucking stinks like piss." He hissed in offence.

Then grabbed at another unknown item in curiosity.

"Better not stink like rot." He muttered, about to sniff whatever it was inside the plastic container.

Then came a shrill ring from the telephone.

"Christ!" He shouted—just as a banged the top of his head on the hard black handle of the freezer above him. "Sonofabitch!" He raged, holding his head with one hand as he kicked the fridge door shut with a hard booted foot, he raced to the phone, and snatched it off of its cradle.

Practically ripping it off of the wall in the process.

"What?" He snapped. Then sighed irritably and clenched his jaw tightly. "I mean…Bookman house." He said, in between teeth grinding.

_"Bookman house...? Good, I got the right number then."_

Came the static reply.

Which made Kanda tighten the grip he had around the poor phone.

The guitar player balled his free hand, into a fist. "Goddamn-mother-_fucking_-Bak." He growled.

_"Ah, Yuu. Good to hear from you—psyche! No it isn't."_

Came the monotone come-back.

That made Kanda wrinkle his nose in disgust.

_"Let me talk to a….Allen Walker? That's your lead singers name right?"_

"Hold the fuck up." Kanda growled into the phone, he held it away from his mouth. "BRAT! GET OVER HERE!" He shouted—and as loud and as obnoxious as he possibly could.

A shout so annoying, that it would make the red-headed retard proud.

When he pulled the phone back up to his ear, he smirked in satisfaction when he heard Bak curse profusely on the other end.

He didn't bother to hold his hand over the receiver, so he knew he just blew the Chink's ear drum out.

Couple seconds later, the door to Lavi's room was thrown open and Kanda could hear the brat running down the stairs towards him, seconds later, the white-haired teen ran into the kitchen with narrowed grey eyes.

"What do you want?" Allen demanded, voice full of skepticism. "And what did you do to Lavi?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, and held the phone out towards him. "Shut the fuck up. None of your business. Phone is for you." He ordered sternly, "Be grateful I didn't hang up on them _Eurotrash_." He spat, throwing the phone into the brat's hands without a second glance.

And went back to raiding through Lavi's refrigerator.

Allen looked to the long-haired guitar player in suspicion, but held the phone timidly to his ear either way. "Hello?" He called, unsure.

_"Allen Walker?"_

Came the reply.

He blinked in surprise. Kanda actually _did _want him for something. "Uhh, yes, this is he…" He answered, yet again, skepticism clear in his tone. "I'm sorry, but may I ask who this is?" He asked, more polite this time.

_"I'm sorry, this is Bak Chan, the owner of the bar Static Impulse?"_

Allen grinned in delight. "Oh! Bak! Good to hear from you! What is this phone call about?" He asked happily, swinging his hip to the side as he curled the phones spiraling cord between his fingers.

Kanda rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the white-haired runt's overly excited—and completely _annoying_—replies to the phone call.

And focused his entire attention on the fridge sitting before him as he dug around and through its unknown contents.

"Hey Yuu!"

"Fuck sakes!" Kanda growled, holding his head yet again as he straightened himself up from within the fridge to glare passively at the red-head that showed up out of nowhere. "What?" He hissed.

Inwardly wanting to run like hell away from the one-eyed drummer.

Lavi put up both his hands in surrender. "Chill dude…I was only going to ask who's callin'." He stated with a smirk.

Kanda growled inside his throat and turned his head away from Lavi. "The dickbrain." He replied, now irritated.

Lavi quirked an eyebrow and looked back to Allen.

Who looked too engrossed in the conversation over the phone to even notice that they were both watching him with depicting eyes.

"Wonder what that's about…?" Lavi asked no one in particular.

"It's probably just to see if were ready for the show next week." Kanda answered easily. "Either that, or excited that he's getting prank called from someone who cares enough to call him."

"I care." Lavi stated, grinning.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows you care for that brat."

"Oh? Is that a hint of jealousy I hear from the person who just played tonsil hockey with me?" Lavi stated mischievously.

Kanda choked and glared over his shoulder at the red-head. "Get bent. I only did it to shut you up." Then Kanda furrowed his brow. "And I _wasn't _playing _tonsil hockey_ with you."

"Yeah, yeah and Bob's your uncle." Lavi replied, immaturely sticking his tongue out at the angry looking guitar player.

Kanda looked away with a growl, and finally decided to just grab himself an orange Crush, and with disgust clear in his facial expression, he snapped open the can and took a large swig of the sugary contents inside.

Lavi shrugged. "But maybe you're right on the first one." He stated. Then smirked once he looked back to Kanda. "Hey Yuu…" he purred, wiggling his hips and smacking his lips.

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Yenno, you've been bothering me all fucking week for jacked up reasons Cyclops." He growled.

The 19-year-old guitarist narrowed his eyes at the red-head beside him and shoved the offending can into his eager hands.

"Shove it poser. It's gonna make me barf."

"Sweet!" Lavi rejoiced. "Thanks a bunch Yuu!" He happily replied as he downed the entire can in less than a minute.

Kanda cringed in repulse and looked away. "Whatever." He deadpanned as he moved towards the living room.

Lenalee popping her head out from around the corner, and quirked an eyebrow when she happen to notice that all three boys were currently standing around inside the kitchen.

Not doing a single thing about band practice.

Lenalee sighed irritably and pinched the bridge of her nose with a hand on her hip. "What's taking you girls so long? We gotta practice for—"

"Thank you!" Shouted the excited sounding lead singer, who quickly began repeating the words three times over.

Before slamming the phone back onto its cradle.

"Guess what?" Allen practically shouted.

Lavi wiggled his finger inside his ear, before pulling it out with a look of displeasure on his face. "You fer cereal blew my ear drum? Yeah, not that hard to guess Brit-boy." He pouted, wiggling his finger inside his now deaf ear again.

Allen shook his head quickly, causing his long white bangs to swing back and forth from the sides of his head. "No! Bak just finished telling me that, because he thought were so good, and because he was really impressed with our performance—minus the part of us getting escorted out—he brought us up in a conversation with some really important people one night, and—"

"—define, 'Important people' Al, need more info than that." Lenalee stated, walking over to the counter and propping her elbows up to rest her chin in her palms.

"Important people as in other bar managers!" Allen stated, pouting slightly at being cut-off in his explanation, before smiling yet again and going back to the conversation. "Anyways! He said he brought us up in a conversation with other bar managers one poker night, and he said one bar owner—that he's really good friends with B.T.W—was really curious to know how we sounded, so Bak gave the bar manager our information and digits, and he said that that person would call us whenever he or she—I don't know his or her gender because I really didn't think to ask—wasn't busy, he also said that we get to give them a show whenever he or she calls! So all we have to do is wait for _that_ phone call, and were set for another audition!" He finished, beaming with excitement as he began cheering.

Along with an ecstatic Lavi, who whooped loudly and ran towards the British teenager as they both began hopping in a spot inside the kitchen. Whilst holding hands.

Leaving Kanda and Lenalee to stare at them with exasperated and irritated sounding sighs.

"Look, you guys…" Lenalee started, shaking her head sadly.

"Generic dweebs…It's not that easy." Kanda mumbled, looking away from the two with displeasure.

Both of the boys instantly halted in their cheering, they both looked over to Lenalee and Kanda in confusion.

"What's wrong Lena?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah Yuu!" Lavi crowed. "Why aren't you as amped as us? This is fuckin' stellar! We're finally getting noticed by other bar managers!" He exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"It's not that I'm not amped Red." Lenalee said, staring at both of the boys in a serious manner.

"What if the other bar owner calls on a school night?" Kanda interrupted. "Lenalee won't be able to fucking make it, not only that shit, but what if that person calls on the same day we are supposed to open for The Noah's next coming Friday? What are we supposed to say to them then?" He snapped. "'Uh, yeah were like, sorry and stuff for not making it for our first ever audition and all that jazz, but how 'bout you pencil us in for next week?'" Kanda explained, in such a dead-set and mocking tone, that he smirked humorlessly. "Pfft, che'yeah, right. Come on zeeks!" He frowned. "Think for one Goddamn second in your life!" Kanda said, throwing his arms in the air before folding them angrily across his chest. "Dumb ass's." He grumbled.

Startling Allen at how much words Kanda had used—just to prove his point—he never would have guessed that Kanda was capable of sounding disappointed, or talk so much, all in one day.

But he frowned soon after just as Kanda finished proving his point.

The Japanese teen was right.

And he could admit that.

"Which audition do we go to then?" Lenalee huffed, crossing her arms on the counter top as she glared at the table, as if it was the tables fault for their sudden predicament. "This sucks." Her voice fell to a whisper.

Lavi sighed as he scratched the top of his red-head. "Never even thought of that." He admitted.

"Me neither…" Allen sighed, walking over to the counter and stood just across from Lenalee, laying his arms out flat on the cool surface.

The whole kitchen then fell into discouraged and disappointed silence.

Each member of the band left one another to their own thoughts of this sudden unpredictable problem.

"I guess I can give Bak a call, and let him know that—" Allen started.

But just then, the phone decided to make itself known once again as it began its shrill, ear splitting, ringing.

Allen slowly walked from the counter to the phone hung up on the wall just behind him, and inhaled deeply before picking it up and answering it in a light and cheery voice.

Fooling no one inside the kitchen at how painfully obvious the lead singers tone was fake.

"Hello? Bookman residence." He answered happily.

Before his face fell into confusion.

"Yes this is he." He answered, looking up from the floor and his shoes.

To look at each confused expression on his friend's faces.

"May I ask what this is about?" He asked again in that fake delighted tone as he snapped his fingers three times towards the band.

Lavi and Lenalee instantly snapped into action and rushed towards him over to the phone.

Kanda stayed behind as he watched the three with un-amused eyes, choosing to wait it out until the brat was actually done on the phone before he got his hopes up.

Not that he was going to start jumping up and down like a queer any time soon—like the two retards did earlier.

Lavi, who was the closest one to the phones receiver, began whispering the reply of the person on the other side of the phone towards Lenalee quietly.

_"—Klaud Nine, owner of the bar…Gold…"_ Lavi wrinkled his nose and furrowed his eyebrows together in displeasure. "I can't fucking hear." He whispered in irritation, practically pushing his ear into the phone.

"That's brill!" Allen exclaimed with a single hop.

Smacking Lavi in the ear with the phone as he did.

Lavi pulled away with a silent curse and rubbed his ear in pain.

Lenalee merely pushed him aside and chose to stand and wait for Allen to be done with the call.

Allen smiled happily and nodded his head eagerly. "Yes, yes that sounds wonderful! Yeah, we're wide open."

Kanda wrinkled his nose. "What the fuck is he getting at?"

Lenalee waved him away with her hand. "Don't be a goober." She replied easily.

Allen cocked his hip to the side. "Yes, alright, see you soon then. I'm sorry, what time? Alright, sounds brilliant! Cheers!" He replied, hanging the phone with less force than the last time and turned around.

Meeting eager gazes from each band member, and smiled sheepishly.

"So…who wants to go to an audition this coming Saturday? That audition I just finished prattling on the phone about?" Allen asked, smiling.

* * *

_Just when Kanda was starting to get just a little bit closer to Allen...He had to go and pull a stupid stunt like that! Sheesh!_

_Anyways, sorry it took me long to update! I was done this chapter a long time ago, but never got the chance to post it, because I was just too busy with life and I almost lost it when I got into a car accident and rolled the vehicle a couple times, make that four. But I'm still determined to update! *fist pumps air*_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey there! I'm watching Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, fucking funny man. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, this is the last chapter for a while guys, I'm finally leaving this place I've been staying in for a while and I will not have internet for a while. So I'm sorry if I'm making you guys wait again, but I am NOT giving up on this story I swears it!_

_Oh and if you see any mistakes, my bad. I'm too preoccupied watching this movie..(Seriously, fucking gross, but hilarious!)_

_Now on with the story..._

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

April 21st, 1984.

Saturday.

"That's how they spell gold?" Lavi suddenly blurted, looking up at the bright flashing yellow lights around the letters over his head.

Which were shining down and cascading his messy red-head with in a magnificent glow.

"It's spelt weird…!" The drummer soon whined.

Allen shook his head. "So what if they added an 'E' at the end of gold Lav? It's still pronounced the same." Lenalee looked up to the sign in excitement as she bounced in one spot beside Kanda's truck.

"This is totally clutch! This place is on the right side of town! Everyone goes here I just know it!" Lenalee exclaimed.

Kanda shouldered his Mugen and huffed. "It looks like any average bar, don't get your panties in a b—" At the glare he received from the bass player, the Japanese teen snapped his mouth shut and muttered a fast, "Oops."

Lenalee beamed at the sign again and slapped Allen and Lavi on their shoulders, "Let's go inside then!" She urged, pushing them forward with strength both the boys didn't expect.

Well, Allen knew full well what the 16-year-old was capable of, and braced himself for Lenalee's man-handling.

Mostly because he was a witness to it many weeks ago before-hand.

As they all headed inside, they were greeted instantly with the smell of smoke, booze, and vomit.

"Ah…" Lavi sighed. "This is the night life for ya." The drummer purred.

Allen grimaced at the smell and resisted the urge to hold his nose in both his hands, he didn't want to offend the bars owner—wherever he was.

"This place certainly has a lot of customers this late at night." He offered at least a bit of proper compliments.

Kanda snorted as he narrowed his eyes. "This place looks like a shit hole for losers."

"Kanda!" Allen hissed. Smacking the older teenager on the arm.

Kanda gave an inaudible growl at being touch as he rubbed his arm. "What? Don't start with me hoser, I'm just saying how I see it."

"Then I guess that means you're blind, _boy_." Came a lithe voice, obviously a woman's, as it came from directly behind the tall Japanese teenager.

Who straightened his back with a click of his heels.

Allen turned his head to look over the long-haired guitarists shoulder and offered a smile. "You must be…?" He asked.

The blonde woman, who had a painful looking "X" like scar from the center of her face, down to touch both side of her cheeks, was barely noticeable only because half of her face was covered, due to the long blonde bangs that covered the side of her face.

The lights inside the bar that surrounded the entire interior, only made the X-like scar that much more noticeable.

She wore tight black leather pants with a black skin tight tube-top—that left nothing for the imagination—with a deep red leather jacket that covered over most of the skin—skin that the tube top _just could not _cover up—as she wore bright red lipstick on her full luscious lips, and had her hair up in a pony-tail, which was clipped gracefully into a spiked bun behind her head.

"I'm Klaud Nine, owner of this bar." She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Then she fixated her piercing grey colored eyes onto one boy in particular. "And I take it, you have your fake I.D in your pocket, saying that your name is Frank and your 21, you look young because you're taking life easy and living it stress free."

"W-wait! That isn't what—" But Allen was momentarily cut off when she took an intimidating step forward.

"Your fake tattoo on your eye, and the white wig ain't fooling no one." She rolled her eyes and gripped the short white-haired teen by his collar of his tight long sleeved black dress shirt, and spun him around in one fluid motion.

Till his terror stricken expression faced the bars double doors as she gripped the back of his collar with a different hand.

"Get the fuck out of my bar until you're the legal drinking age, kid!" She demanded—pushing him with enough force to over throw a football player—and out tossed him out the doors.

Allen had no time to catch himself, before he all but landed in a painful heap outside the bars doors and onto the dirty cement of the streets with a shriek of terror.

And Lenalee and Lavi could only stand and stare in awe—and terror—as they watched their lead singer get the bums rush right through the doors.

By a woman that barely reached Lavi's nose when standing at his tallest.

Kanda's shoulders shook with held in and quiet laughter as he clutched his sides for support.

Before he finally erupted in laughter as he pointed right at the British teenager, who was still lying on the sidewalk. Ass in the air.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that was your actual hair color." Klaud Nine, the owner of the bar _Golde_, said as she eyed the British teenager in suspicion with a hand to her chin.

Still unbelieving that, that was his natural hair color, and the fact that he was fifteen and the lead singer of their tiny mix-matched band.

"You're sorry that my hair is naturally _white?_" Allen stated, dubiously. "You're not a tad bit sorry that you just threw me onto the street?" He pressed, looking snubbed.

Kanda snorted loudly and huffed three times total, as if trying to compose himself once more. "For a good reason. Poser." He retorted, smirking at the brat's expense.

Lenalee chuckled, quietly. "Don't be such a dick Kanda." She sang, smile stretching across her face.

Lavi couldn't help but stare at Klaud Nine, for obvious reasons, the woman was straight "A" hotty, with the emphasis on the _hot_ part. She was just the smoking long-legged blonde he was searching for.

"You're beautiful…" Lavi stated, small line of drool dribbling down his mouth.

Klaud turned her back to the red-head and faced the cute Asian girl instead.

Lenalee smiled back to the blonde woman, but then Lavi cut off her view by standing directly in front of her.

So with a smile, she pushed passed the gaping red-head with a hard shove, that sent him toppling over, and into the arms of their Japanese guitar player.

Who made a face. "Get off of me." Kanda deadpanned, throwing the red-head.

Who landed in the awaiting arms of their lead singer, the white-haired teenager merely sighed under his breath at their mistreatment of their only drummer. "There, there, Lav." He soothed mockingly.

"Wow, thanks Brit." The drummer commented, rubbing his head.

Allen merely smiled patted red-headed drummer on the head. "No prob." He smiled.

But then his smile was wiped off completely when the red-head snuggled closer and wrapped his long arms around him.

"Mm…You smell good." Lavi sighed, nuzzling his nose into the British teen's neck.

Allen dropped him.

Lenalee rolled her eyes passionately and looked back to Klaud. "Miss Nine—"

She put up a hand. "—Just call me Cloud." The blonde woman interrupted with a serious expression to her beautiful pale face. "Everyone usually does anyways." She said, rolling her eyes with a small smile pulling on her ruby red lips.

Lenalee nodded. "Alright, Cloud, we're The Exorcists. I'm just wondering, what exactly did Bak mention that made you want to see us?" She asked politely, as to not disturb or up-set the woman.

Who looked ready to raise hell at any given moment and kick whoever's ass that pissed her off. She had an air of…Well…She held the same air as their guitar player, which was "Kick ass, ask questions later." Type of attitude.

Klaud, who wanted to be called "Cloud", tapped a red finger nail to her chin and looked back to the young Chinese girl with a small smile. "He just told me that you guys were going to be big. That was all." She replied, soft smile never fell from her face.

And each band member blinked incredulously at that statement.

"But, I needed to be the judge of that myself." The owner of the bar stated, her eyes a sudden flame of determination.

Kanda snorted. "Right, because you're the almighty God of rock N' roll." The older teen said with his usual irritated and angry tone. "Bag your face, I bet you don't know jack-shit about music."

"Kanda!" Hissed Allen and Lenalee both.

"What?" The guitar player snapped.

"Can I just take this time to say that—"

"—heard it. Shut your mouth, it won't get you anywhere Red." Cloud interrupted the red-head.

Who was left with his mouth hanging open in shock at being rejected so suddenly.

He didn't even get to use his well thought up pick-up line!

Cloud turned her furious blazing eyes towards their guitar player and poked his chest with a sharp finger nail, hard enough to leave a crescent shaped mark. "Just say that again, _boy_," She poked again. "And I'll make sure that I'll be the one to break you down, and make you nothing but a two-bit act with no career, the next time you flap your Goddamn mouth off to me."

Kanda glared right back, daringly. "Oh yeah? And jes' wha ah'ya gon' do 'bout—"

Lavi quickly jumped up from his stunned stupor and wrapped an arm around the guitar player's shoulders and hurriedly pulled him away with a nervous grin and a fast:

"Be right back! Monkey didn't have his banana!" As he forcibly tugged away the ranting and raving guitar player as they both headed off towards the location of the bathrooms.

Allen chuckled. "Thank you for that Cloud, Kanda can get…Well, pissy." He stated, shaking his head sadly.

Inwardly horrified that he just used a term like that to describe somebody.

"Speaking for the entire band, we greatly appreciate this opportunity to present ourselves to you and your bar. If it wouldn't be too much for me to ask, but, when exactly can we get this gig started?" Allen asked, suddenly energetic and polite to the woman who just told off Kanda like she was shooting the breeze.

He had to look up at her in in admiration and respect for being able to do such a thing.

Cloud looked back to the white-haired teenager, who was looking at her in worship, and snorted while she gestured for him, and their young bass player, to follow her.

"Did you bring your own instruments like my assistant told you to?" She asked, not looking over her red clad leather shoulder.

The two were most likely following closely behind her towards the back of the large wooden stage anyways.

Allen nodded. But then frowned when he realized she couldn't see him nodding. "Yes we did!" He replied quickly. "We're already parked out back and ready to bring them in, once you give us the go ahead that is." Allen smiled.

Cloud smirked. "Good. Just set up here," She gestured to the big opened stage that she had lead them to, once they had walked all the way down and across the bar, and onto the other side of the room.

She already led them through the back of the stage.

She then pointed off into the direction to where the stage connects to the wall. "The plug-ins are there, if you need extension cords there already here," she thumbed in the back of her, to a black chest in the very back of the black curtain.

A curtain that cut off the line of vision from the audience, to the back of the stage.

"And once you guys are finished, make sure you play nice and loud. The crowds around here can get rubbed pretty easily if they don't like what they hear." Cloud instructed, walking down few of the steps from the back of the stage, and turned to look over her shoulder. "Play anything that has attitude, none of the bullshit and noise people call "pop" or I'll get your band escorted out of my bar faster than the plague."

Both Lenalee and Allen nodded all too hurriedly.

"Yes ma'am!" Allen replied.

Cloud smirked, her red ruby lips pulling into a devious smile as she turned and sauntered away, her hips swaying with each graceful step and the loud thumping of glasses on the counters and table tops.

Allen let out a sigh of relief that he's been holding in ever since they started walking towards the stage, behind the scary blonde woman.

He swiped a fingerless gloved hand across his forehead in relief.

"She's incredibly scary isn't she?" he whispered to Lenalee, whispering, because he was afraid Cloud might be able to hear from across the bar.

Lenalee giggled and skipped down the steps. "Not at all, she a beautiful and inspirational woman."

Allen shivered in dread and followed after the bass player timidly. "Right, if she's inspiring you to beat up any man you see fit, then please give me a warning before the transition, okay?"

Lenalee laughed and slapped a hand onto the shoulder of the fifteen-year old in mock sympathy. "No can do Al!" She teased.

Allen only sighed under his breath, but furrowed his eyebrows together and pointed off into the direction of the crowded bar.

He thought he saw a very familiar head amongst the crowd.

"Is that Kanda ordering a drink from the bar?" Allen stated, a bit taken aback.

Lenalee had to squint her eyes to see more clearly, hoping that maybe Allen was seeing things.

But nope, there was their guitar player, and drummer, both ordering alcoholic drinks just minutes away from their performance.

"Yes…" She hissed through clenched teeth, her glare hardening at the sight of them as she then started pulling Allen along by his sleeve.

Weaving them both through the crowds, and the many hobbling and unbalanced bodies.

Allen winced at the death grip Lenalee had on his arm as she all but threw him to her side once they made it to the front of the bar, and after they made it across the crowded tavern in record time that is.

Lavi let out a loud, and impressed sounding, whistle. "I just saw you deck through a shit-ton of Barney looking dudes, Lenababy." Lavi commented, looking back to the crowd, hand shielding his eye from the glare of the lights over-head. "You should try out for quarterback next semester." He said smirking, reaching up to his face with a large glass in his hand, he tried tipping it back to his lips.

But the glass was suddenly ripped away from his hands, in lighting speed, just as he took a large swig, which then sprayed every which way in his attempt of having a shot.

As was Kanda's drink.

When his was just inches away of putting the lip of the glass to his mouth.

"Fuck!" The guitarist protested, glaring heatedly at Lenalee.

Who only glared passively back at both of the older teenager's as she then handed back the alcoholic drinks to the bartender with a delighted smile.

When she managed to convince the bartender to not pass the two boys any more drinks throughout the entire night, the smile was quickly replaced with the look of pure malice when she turned back around to face the two irresponsible teenager's.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? We gotta set up our equipment! We can't be sitting around the bar getting drunk, and laugh our ass's off, when we have a freakin' audition to do!" She criticized, grabbing both the boy's by their arms and threw them towards the crowd.

"No go and set up!" She shouted.

"Okay!" Lavi squeaked as he all but ran across the bar to the back doors.

Kanda following along hot on his heels, but not before he shoved Allen in the shoulder blade as he passed him by.

Allen smiled as he weakly rubbed at his shoulder, looking at both of the retreating figures of the two most stubborn people he knew, who got easily pushed and ordered around.

By a 16-year-old teenage girl might he add.

_It's amazing what a bit of glaring, and some man-handling from Lenalee, can do to both of their egos and stubborn pride. _Allen commented inside his head as he looked back to the still seething Lenalee with a bright smile. "Now tell me again, why you're not the band manager?"

Lenalee blinked at the sudden question, then smiled and shrugged her shoulders un-caringly. "Guess I just have a thing for the bass, besides, you're the lead singer now, so that basically put _you_ up for the manager job." She smirked, looping her arm through the shorter British teenager's and weaved them through the crowd, at a more relaxed and polite pace.

"Now, let's help the boy's set up or they'll keep pouting throughout the entire night, as cute as that expression is on both of the dudes, it doesn't suit their 'dangerous and sexy' look they're going for." Lenalee commented.

Allen raised a questionable white eyebrow but nodded his head anyways. "I didn't think they were going for that look at all." He stated, shrugging.

"Have you seen the get-up they chose to wear for tonight?" Lenalee demanded, suddenly sounding incredulous.

Allen shook his head with a small smile. "Uhh…No…? I don't check out other guy's out-fits Lenalee." He replied sarcastically.

Which earned him a playful punch to the arm from the bass player.

"Well, just try and _not_ check them out when you see them." Lenalee stated, devious smile—that didn't quite suit her pale pretty face at all—and a wink that held too much of a double meaning behind it, Allen didn't know whether to not reply, or be scared.

So he went with both.

* * *

Allen still couldn't believe what the red-head chose to wear that night.

Such skin tight black jeans.

They basically hugged everything, and he means everything, he literally means_ everything._

He didn't know what the red-head had in mind to display, but Allen didn't really want to ask what the red-head was going for either.

Not only were Red's jeans killer tight, but the short sleeved, and bright green shirt made Allen do a double take.

His shoulders were showing, including both sides of his pale hips, the shirt was two sizes too small.

But Allen still couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Kanda casually stating "This is my favorite shirt"

When all it was, was a patch of tight leather in the shape of a vest.

And that sight nearly gave him a nose-bleed.

Kanda had pecks, he had abs, and he had muscles _everywhere _that Allen was amazed—and slightly taken aback—that he never truly noticed how beefy the long-haired guitar player was before.

Maybe it was because Kanda didn't start dressing like a male prostitute until a few weeks ago. At least Allen had started noticing that Kanda was starting to display more of what he had for every prying and leering eye to see, because it was good for the bands image.

And man…Would he be called gay for saying all those things aloud, good thing he keeps his more "keener" senses, and the thoughts that go with them, to himself.

"Hey…Brit-boy," A playful sounding voice piped up from above him.

Allen blinked and looked up, to be faced with the smirking expression of their drummer and a playful bright green eye staring back at him.

"Er, yes? Were you calling me Lavi?" The white-haired teenager asked, a small nervous smile spreading across his face as he pulled his palm away from his chin and straightened out his hunched over sitting posture from the bars back-door steps.

Lavi shook his head with a chuckle and patted Allen's head roughly. "I said, we're gonna be called on stage any sec now, I suggested that you better get your _fine _British ass inside, before Cloud Nine kicks it there." He replied easily.

Allen rolled his eyes and got up. "Bite me Lavi." He replied with a forced smile.

Lavi smirked weakly and put both his hands up in surrender. "Hey, you asked for it, not me."

And on cue, out came Kanda's fist from out of nowhere and landed a good and hard blow to the red-head's arm.

"Keep your disgusting perverted thoughts to yourself Cyclops," Kanda growled, "Some of us are trying _hard_ to _not_ throw up our meals." Kanda stated in an irritated tone.

He walked up ahead and away from the two younger teenagers with quick and long legged strides back towards the back-doors of the bar, after he finished locking both his truck doors.

"Ow…" Lavi complained, holding his sore arm in hand with a sheepish smile.

"You've been getting hit a lot lately." Allen remarked, eyebrow quirked. "Surely you want to stop teasing him now."

Lavi shrugged with a smirk, rotating his arm around experimentally. "Nah. It's more fun this way." He replied with a grin and a grimace of pain.

Allen merely shook his head with a chuckle slipping past his lips. "Well, good luck to you."

"On the contrary my British baby," Lavi purred, slinging an arm over the shorter teens shoulders with a lecherous smirk. "You should be saying, 'good luck to us all'." He stated, winking down the teen.

Who smiled back at him.

They all began weaving down the dimly lit hallway, taking a fast and sharp left turn down into another dark corridor, and that's when Allen saw flashing lights further up ahead.

The stage.

Just up those stairs, was the hidden back-entry way to the stage that Cloud had showed them all, and beyond the thick black curtain surrounding the entire back-stage and stairs, was the bright lighted stage.

He could hear the rambling and deep murmuring of the crowd surrounding the entire front of the stage, and around many of the tables further in the back.

He could hear the static from each of the microphones, which were all turned ON, on top of the stage.

And the pulse inside his veins, and with the hammering of his heart thumping loudly against his chest, he felt alive, he felt exhilarated, and he never been more ready to sing and perform for crowds of people before.

Until now.

_This is going to be fun…_Allen thought, an eager grin stretching across his face, he turned, to see Lavi giving him a thumbs up from over his shoulder.

And with a nod of his white head, Allen took those stairs, concurred them, and he was on top of the stage, in front of the murmuring and rumbling of the jam-packed bar.

And with a small nervous smile sent to the crowd, Allen walked to the center of the stage, and tapped the microphone with his fingerless glove.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three…" He sang, going from deep, to high-pitched notes.

Which rung throughout the entire bar in his own melody.

He smiled triumphantly at the excellent quality of the microphone and slid closer towards the mic. "Hello! How is everybody doing tonight?" he asked happily, hearing more murmurs and clinking of glasses than anything else, he smiled with a small chuckle and nodded his head. "I'll take that as 'amped', do any of you like…Rock music?" He asked in his British accented voice.

He heard various deep voices, shouting out their affirmations, and heard plenty of women scream and shout out their own.

He smiled and waved his hand to and fro to get the crowd around the stage to settle down. "I see!" He shouted, grinning from ear-to-ear, "Who doesn't like rock music these days?! Pop music can go pull their pins and fack aff!" He grinned mischievously.

And for that, everybody started cheering loudly.

Lenalee covered her grinning mouth in surprise, and Lavi simply whooped from behind his drum set.

"Now! Who wants to hear some rock?!" He shouted, turning to look over his shoulder and there stood Lenalee at her bass, smiling eagerly, Lavi behind his drum kit, looking ready and excited to play, and to the left of him stood Kanda, stone faced, scowl pressed firm, and Mugen held tightly in his hands were the only indication that Allen needed to know that Kanda was ready to play.

And when he shouted out those words, he heard the bar erupt in excitement as he saw everyone in their seats, or whoever it was that stood in front of the stage just a few feet away, started screaming and shouting for them to play with eager faces and rushed words of anticipation.

When Allen pointed at Lavi, that was his signal from Allen that the white-haired teenager was about to start singing, which he did of course, once Lavi slammed down on both sides of his drums.

_"I can tell by the look in your eyes…"_ Allen dropped his voice to a husky whisper as he pulled the microphone to his body. _"You've been gone for a long, long time,"_ he sang.

Kanda's melodic riffs flowed out of the amps by the very front of the stage, and they hummed and rattled against the floorboards of the bar.

_"They don't care if they never see you again,"_ He shook his head, small smile gracing his lips.  
_"So you better go and tell your friends…You're not gonna be home._  
_You're coming home with me tonight!"_ He raised his voice.

Lavi's heavy drumming was hammering and thumping as the chorus then started off, Kanda's guitar riffs raised and Lenalee's bass guitar hummed lowly, and the rhythm was hypnotizing inside the ears of every onlooker surrounding the stage.

"She's an easy lover…" Allen sang slowly, the beat of the song now a slow, almost a blues type of sound as Kanda's guitar riffs only became a slow, hip grinding beat.  
_"She'll get a hold on you, and you better believe it.  
And she ain't like no other,  
Before you know it, you'll be down on your knees!"_ Allen raised his voice as Kanda's guitar riffs became heavier and the red-head's drumming thumped into an easy head bobbing beat.

_"Begging for her to stay again!_  
_She's an easy lover!"_ Allen screamed, hearing Lenalee and Lavi sing in the back-ground.

_"She's like no other!"_

_"And she'll take your heart but you won't feel it!"_ Allen sang, taking the microphone out from within its confines as he walked closer to the edge of the stage.

_"She's like no other!" _Lenalee and Lavi sang once again.

"_And I'm just trying to make you see..."_ Allen dropped his voice again.

The bands instruments slowed their pace once again as it fell into that slow blues beat, Lavi finishing off the chorus by banging both his sticks on either side of his drum set with four loud hammering thumps before he smashed the cymbal above his messy red-head.

_"I just wanna make love to you,_  
_I'm only looking for a fantasy…"_ Allen sang, moving his body with the easy grinding rhythm, hearing many wolf-whistles from around the bar, which made him smirk in delight.

_"But you know you ain't got a hold on me._  
_You go your way honey…_  
_And I'll go mine."_ He sang, in what sounded like a teasing tone of voice, he couldn't help but smirked deviously at the throng of screeching and cheering crowd below him.

_"Just look at me like I'm your only friend,"_ Yet again, the bands instruments started their heavy pace, indication that the chorus is starting up again.  
_"But before you go…"_ His voice raised ten-fold, Lavi hitting his drums in a more heavier and faster rhythm.  
_"Rock me baby, rock me baby!  
Rock me! Rock meeee!" _He screamed.'

Lavi's drumming then started smashing, the cymbals on his head ringing throughout the bar as Kanda's strumming of his guitar followed with each and every one of Lavi's heavy cymbal smashing, as his own guitar raised in volume and pitch.

_"She's an easy lover,_  
_She'll get a hold on you, and you better believe it._  
_And she ain't like no other!"_ Allen sang, walking and swaying his hips in every direction on the stage. Following the easy beat of their instrument playing.

_"Before you know it you'll be down on your knees…_  
_Begging for her to stay again!"_ He screamed.

_"She's like no other!" _The bassist and drummer sang in unison.

_"She's an easy lover!_  
_She'll take your heart but you won't feel it!"_ Their British lead singer shook his head, smirking.

_"She's like no other!"_ Lavi and Lenalee once again sang.

_"And I'm just trying to make you see…" _Allen breathed, smiling. _"That she's…"_

Lavi's drumming became heavier, his sticks merely blurs as they banged on each side of his drum kit, Kanda's guitar playing raising with each slam of Lavi's drumsticks on his cymbals.

_"An Easy Lover!" _Allen half growled and half screamed.

Then soon, Kanda raised his guitar to his side, a long screeching G chord erupted through the entire bar as he then started his guitar solo, his fingers plucking and sliding every chord that he had memorized from the song list, and as his guitar solo started picking up its pace, he strummed down several more chords before the white-haired teenager started up the chorus yet again.

"She's an easy lover,  
She'll get a hold on you, and you better believe it.  
And she ain't like no other,  
Before you know it you'll be down on your knees  
Begging for her to stay again!"

He sang, more louder this time as he knew the song was slowly coming to an end.

"She's like no other!" Back ground singing.

"She's an easy lover,  
She'll take your heart but you won't feel it!" Allen's voice never lowered. And their instruments never slowed, only raised in volume and rhythm.

_"She's like no other!"_ Lenalee and Lavi shouted in unison.

Again, another ear splitting screaming sliding guitar solo raged through and out of the amps by their feet as everyone in the bar started standing, and cheering.

The screeching of Kanda's guitar solo never wavered. And even throughout the guitar solo, both Lenalee and Lavi never forgot to sing into the microphone by their heads a fast.

_"She's like no other!"_ As the guitar solo still raged.

But soon, Kanda's guitar solo was slowly coming to an end, and Lavi's drumming had become more loud, more commanding and dominating, that's when Lenalee's bass followed each and every slam of the stick on the drums with a heavy fast paced strum of her fingers.

Until finally, Kanda's screaming guitar solo had stopped all together as he started following the outro rhythm of the song.

Allen knew he had to start singing in a fast, melodic and low voice as the ending lyrics of the outro was slowly approaching, the slam of the drums, and with the sudden halt of the bass, that was Allen's indication that the heavy fast pace of the song has come to an end, and the peaceful part of the outro was now starting. Kanda's guitar sliding in peacefully for the outro of the song.

_"You got me wrapped around your finger…"_ Allen's voice was the only thing heard, until he heard Kanda pluck down several chords.

_"Just don't tell anybody…"_ A pause in the song indicated Kanda to slow his sliding guitar. _"Cause you'll hurt me…My Easy…Loverrrrrrr…"_ Allen held that note in his husky tone of voice, and Kanda's slowed the pace of his guitar until it stopped completely all together, and that's when Allen finally let the note fall from his voice.

And that was the ending of their first song.

* * *

If Allen had ever went to a concert before, or if he had ever went to a place simply filled with cheering, drunk, loudly yelling voices of a crowd filling an entire room.

He knew it most definitely would _not_ compare to what his ears were just assaulted with when they played their last and final song for the night.

It was amazing, stunning, awe inspiring, and a completely stellar thing to witness, especially if they were cheering for _you_ and the entire _band_.

"Thank you! We really do love you guys!" Allen shouted into the mic, grinning from ear-to-ear in excitement as he saw the throng of people standing, clapping, whistling and hollering as he waved his gloved hand to the audience.

"Don't forget! We're playing again this coming Friday night, at the bar called Static Impulse!" Lavi shouted into his own microphone by his sweat soaked red-hair. "So you guys better get your shouting voices in check, and cheer your fucking lungs off!" The tall teen informed the cheering crowd, he then stood from behind his drum set, waving his drum sticks over his damp head with an eager grin alight on his still sweating face.

Allen couldn't blame him for sweating so much, he was behind that drum set for five whole songs, which all together was a total of 20 minutes, hell, maybe even more.

And after that last song too, Lavi had to play a drum solo to get the crowd pumping.

_Had to play a drum solo,_ because he stood up on his drum's stool, and shouted at the crowd if they wanted to hear a drum solo "by yours truly."

Which of course the crowd's response to that, was a fit full of clinking glasses, and obnoxious yelling from the drunken men surrounding the stage behind their tables.

Allen, grinning at the crowd one last time, waved, and they all headed back stage.

Each of them sharing glances of approval, recognition, and admiration, Allen felt like he would be a mess of happy tears and mucus if it wasn't for Lavi and Lenalee hugging him on either side, so he had to be strong for the both of them.

Now back-stage, hidden behind a big black mass of curtain, and standing down below the stairs of the stage stood Allen, crushed in between two bodies, one body feminine but surprising and appallingly strong, another, sweaty, wet, and muscular form.

He cringed at both of their bone crushing hugs, smiling small despite the sticky sweat now clinging onto him, and the fact that his ribs felt mildly broken and bruised.

"You were so great Allen!" Lenalee commented, her face bright with joy as she finally let him go with gratitude easily readable in her expression.

Lavi nodded his head enthusiastically as he too dropped the British teenager back onto the floor. "Fur shur man! You were killer out there! You totally had the crowd going from the first song!"

Allen shook his head, "It was Kanda's guitar solo that had them clawing on the stage." Allen commented, smiling in approval when he received a, "Hmph" from their guitar player as he looked away with a harder-than-usual scowl etched on his expression.

"Aww! Wittle Yuu iz gettin' bassfull~" Lavi cooed, holding his hands together behind his back as he swayed back and forth on his heels, grinning devilishly when he received a glare and a flick of a middle finger from the long-haired Japanese teen.

"Not bad, not bad." Came a smooth feminine voice as Cloud Nine appeared from behind the curtain of the back-stage, a soft smile pulling on her red ruby lips.

"What's happening, bodacious beauty?" Purred the red-head. "Did you see me rock those people to their bones?" Lavi said, waggling his eyebrows as he moved his hips from side to side suggestively. "Because if I wasn't mistaken, I saw you checking me out earlier from within the crowd. Like what you see?" He stated slyly.

Then he got wacked up-side the head with an end of a guitar, which happened to be Mugen.

Kanda glared daggers while still holding his guitar aloft in the air, holding it like someone would hold their bat.

"Say anything else generic, _Cyclops_, and I'll make damn shur Mugen gives ya a concussion, get it skeez?" Kanda hissed dangerously.

Lavi, now holding his sore head with a hand, nodded quickly with a terrified smile on his face. "Got it." He squeaked.

Kanda rolled his eyes and lowered his guitar. "Good."

Allen cleared his throat, before the awkward air got any thicker, and turned his attention towards Cloud. "So? Would you recommend us to any other bar?" He asked happily. "Or do we need some tuning up?" He quirked an eyebrow up at the tall blonde woman.

Cloud only smiled at the admiration and the determination she saw reflected in those odd grey colored eyes that shown brightly up towards her.

She was stunned at being able to see innocence still lingering inside of those eyes, she thought that every teenager by now, would never have a hint of innocence left inside any of them, being as how Allen Walker was only 15-years-old, and considering it was the 80's, and the motto for the 80's generation was "Sex, Drugs, and Rock N' Roll", Allen Walker, she guessed, still held a lot of innocence and lingering pure wisdom, that she couldn't help but pat his head softly.

Which startled the white-haired teenager more than it made him feel safe.

"You guys were great, I would like for you cool cats to play in my bar, sometime in the near future." She stated, after patting the lead singer's white head of hair and turned her attention towards each of the band members.

Who openly gaped at her, everyone except their tight ass of a guitar player.

Who only stood and stared at her with a "No-shit?" look on his constantly scowling visage.

Cloud had to smile at their expressions and nodded her blonde head. "Actually, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you guys like to play weekend gigs from time to time whenever you're not busy?"

"You must be off your nut—" the lead singer started.

"—Damn skippy! That would totally be the bomb—"

"—Fur shur! Where do I sign?"

"Solid." Came each of their replies.

Cloud stifled her laughter with a small chuckle escaping her lips and held her hand out for the lead singer to take, which he did without a seconds hesitation. "You guys can start whenever you want, just give me a couple days heads up before you drop the bomb on me." She informed the white-haired singer.

Allen nodded his head with a grin alight on his face. "Thank you very much, Cloud!" He thanked whole-heartedly as he dropped her hand and turned towards Lenalee, who smiled brightly at him in return.

Cloud nodded her head and thumbed behind her shoulder. "You guys wanna stay here for a bit and get a couple drinks? On the house." She informed them with a smirk.

"Fuck'n _A!" _Lavi cheered. "I'm in! Whatta 'bout you man?" Lavi slurred happily, elbowing the guitar player playfully in his ribs.

Kanda responded to that punch with a playful hit of his own, well it would've been considered a 'playful hit', if it didn't come from Kanda of all people.

"Sounds rippen." He stated, surprising everyone—except the smiling red-head—at his answer.

"Um, I'm only fifteen and therefore, NOT the legal drinking age." Allen informed, putting up his gloved hand with a sheepish, apologetic smile.

"Sames," Lenalee stated with a sigh. "Actually, I'm sixteen, but if my brother found out I did, he would kill me with a capital "K" if he ever found out—"

"—he would kill you with a capital K? Like, oh my gawsh!" Lavi wailed, over-exaggeratingly. "I like, gotta stop him! Fly!" And he raised his fist in the air like a superhero.

Only for it to get slapped down by the long-haired guitar player.

The whimpering red-head held his hand with a hurt facial expression, puckering his lower lip all the while.

The Japanese teen merely rolled his eyes with a small huff, then wiped his hand off on his tight pure black jeans in disgust. "You're all sweaty. Sickening."

"Oh? It doesn't turn you on?" Lavi implied, smirking mischievously.

Kanda merely glared at him and cracked his knuckles. "No. It only makes me wanna throw you out and onto your sweaty _ass_ so you can cool off." He growled, taking a step forward.

Lavi yelped in fear and hid away, behind their lead singer. Who only shook his head sadly at the two.

"Anyways…" Lenalee trailed off, clearing her throat with a smile. "If he found out I hung out at a bar all night with three boys—even if they are my band mates—he would still ground me." Lenalee replied, sighing heavily in disdain and embarrassment at admitting the truth. "And for a week at that." She quickly quipped in.

Cloud shrugged her shoulders and began walking into the direction of the darkly lit hallway. "Suit yourself, but next time, I'm expecting you guys to stay the entire night." She said over her shoulder.

And Cloud Nine disappeared into the dimly lit hallway without looking back.

"Well, shall we jet boys?" Lenalee chimed merrily, turning around to face her band mates.

Lavi hung his head with a long and disappointed sounding sigh. "Buuuuut…" He whined pitifully.

Allen merely patted the red-head on his cheek with a small smile. "There, there Love. Some other day." He reassured.

Lavi instantly brightened up and straightened out his back. "Damn Sam! I feel much better already! Did you just call me love? Tubular!" He crowed, grinning widely. "Can you give me a kiss too? Like, right here?" Lavi asked happily, pointing to his face and to his left cheek.

"Some other time, maybe, only if you're a good boy though." Allen stated with a single nod of his head.

He was merely being sarcastic, but seeing the red-head light up with joy to what he had to say, made him feel oddly proud.

Kanda quickly whipped his head, his neck practically snapping with the sudden movement, and he looked over to the white-haired brat. "You gotta be shittin' me." He stated, voice slightly surprised sounding.

Allen cocked an eyebrow up at the guitarist. Who had his face scrunched up in what looked like confusion, mixed with a hint of…Betrayal?

How interesting…

"Now, now boys. Everyone can get a kiss from Allen." Lenalee stated, grabbing a hold of all three of her favorite boys as she pulled them towards the back-doors of the bar called _Golde_.

"But only if you guy's all get along, and practice band dynamics." Lenalee quickly corrected herself, teasing smile directed fully at their lead singer, who looks horrified at what she just declared so casually.

"I'm not kissing all of you." Allen quickly defended.

"Shoot me before that ever happens." Kanda deadpanned. "Like, _right away_, no hesitation or I'll haunt you." Kanda stated dryly.

"What? Afraid you might fall in love with Brit-boy if he kissed you? Or ya rubbed that we gotta work on our _gnarly_ band dynamics?" Lavi piped up, smirking in delight when Kanda turns his glare towards him.

"Oh don't _worry,_ I'll make sure I won't hesitate. I just needed the go ahead so I can shoot you." Allen replied, smiling happily over to Kanda.

Who glared heatedly at him. "Fuck you, ain't talking to you shit-face."

"Hey!" Lavi objected in offence. "He does _not_ have a shit-face! It's all soft and adorable looking!" He stated, puffing out his chest in defiance.

"Thank you Lavi. But please, leave those kind of comments to yourself, 'kay?" Allen said, sighing heavily in irritation.

Being called adorable, was not a compliment, it meant he still had a lot of growing up to do.

* * *

_Hello again! And oh my gosh! Cloud made an appearance, I think more characters are going to be introduced soon. Oh and I'm just wondering...Who are you guys cheering for? Give me a review of what you want to see peeps! Yuvi, Yullen, or Laven? :)_

_Or maybe...Lucky on the side? ;)_

_Oh and I don't know what they were singing, I actually combined two songs I randomly heard while I was typing this chapter, mismatched the lyrics, plucked out a few lines, and added my own. So yeah, I don't take no credit at all. Because basically, all I did was switch things around. I hope I don't get sued..._

_Hope you liked this chapter! And I'm sorry again for the wait I'm going to have to put you guys through._

_Until next time~~_

_-Hella-_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

_April 27th, 1984._

_Friday._

Allen sighed heavily as he glanced back at the clock above the teachers spiked blonde head of hair, which was situated in the very front of all the students in the head of the class room.

The teacher that was sitting in front of them all, was Reever Wenham, and he was asleep, again.

And the afternoon period of classes has just begun not twenty minutes ago.

"_God_..." Groaned a familiar voice from behind Allen.

The white-haired teenager glanced over his shoulder, turning slightly around to face the teenage long-haired girl curiously.

Lenalee met Allen's eyes with a bored glaze inside her own, and groaned lightly under her breath once again and propped an elbow up on her desk to cradle her chin in her hand.

"Will this day ever end?" The bassist whined quietly.

"Yesterday it did." Allen stated, voice serious. "But today is Friday so...No." Allen replied, smirking at the pouting Chinese girl in front of him.

Lenalee groaned aloud and slammed her hands onto her desk, inwardly flinching at how loud the noise came out more than she had meant it to into that silent room.

The noise managed to startle the sleeping teacher awake, and when he pulled his head off of the desk that sat in front of him, and narrowed his eyes directly to the head of dark long-hair, that is currently hung low on a desk situtated behind the new student, Allen Walker, he had to "tsk" the girl and her behavior.

"Lenalee, I shouldn't have to remind _you_ of all people that this is study hall time," Reever pressed, pausing to yawn lazily. "And that means the room should be absolutely _quiet_ in order for other students to _study_. I suggest that you do the same." Reever droned, kicking his legs up onto the desk in front of him as he started to lean back further in his chair get comfortable.

Lenalee sighed in exasperation, but nodded her head, reluctantly that is. "Yes sir..." She droned robotically. She poked Allen in his shoulder blade. "I'd rather repeat Sophmore year than stay in this bunk room." She whispered grumpily.

"Don't wish such a thing." The white-haired teenager scolded quietly from over his shoulder.

Lenalee merely shrugged uncaringly, but when she noticed that the white-haired teenager's attention was back onto his books in front of him, she couldn't help but smirk deviously as she swiftly ripped off a sheet of blank paper, and with a bright red marker clenched tightly in her pale hand, she scrawled on the blank sheet of paper with lazy hand writing.

After she was done writing her note, she quickly poked Allen in his dark grey clad shoulder blade.

And instantly, Allen lowers his hand down from his desk and holds his hand out-stretched towards the bassist behind him.

Lenalee dropped the note into the out-stretched hand with a gleeful smile.

Quickly lifting the paper onto his desk, before Reever had time to opene his eyes, Allen read the note.

_"Let's ditch study hall!"_ Said Lenalee, in her messy hand writing.

Allen rolled his eyes in exasperation and quickly wrote a reply, then lowered his hand back down and offered the paper back to Lenalee.

Who quietly opened the note, and frowned at the message inside.

_"No."_ Was the simple reply.

_"You're such a wimp!"_ Lenalee replied back, underlining the word "wimp" twice. She then poked Allen in the shoulder blade again, then dropped the note into the out-stretched hand.

Allen wrinkled his brow at the reply, and with a reluctant huff, began writing his reply back.

_"What?"_ Came the answer.

Lenalee rolled her eyes with passion at Allen's reply and scribbled half-assed. _"You heard me!"_

Just as Allen was about to reply back, he was cut off by the sound of Reever's dull and monotone voice piping up from the very front of the classroom.

"Allen Walker, you wouldn't mind sharing what the note has to say, for all of us to hear, right?" Reever drawled lazily, pointing an accusing finger in Allen's direction.

And Allen nodded his head stiffly. "Yes, I would mind. Sir." Came his uneasy reply. The sniggering of the student's made him blush in embarrassment.

"Allen, if you don't read what the note has to say, then I recommend you go straight to Komui's office right away, and give him the note." Reever stated, voice serious as he lifted himself off of his chair to glare daringly into the young teenager's grey eyes.

Allen peeked behind his shoulder, then scowled angrily when he noticed that the teenage girl was merely smiling at him, innocently.

_You're no help at all!_ Allen hissed inside his head.

Growling under his breath, Allen got up from his chair and cleared his throat, paper poised directly in front of his face, he began reading. "The note says, _'Remember to tell Mr. Wenham, that we have to take pictures for this year's school book pictures.'_ It also says. _'And don't forget to get hall passes from him. We have to hurry if we're going to make it on time'_." Allen easily lied, straight faced, and serious as he pulled the paper away.

Reading the note as though he was reciting poetry.

And with a innnocent smile directed at Reever, he stuffs the notes into his pocket and with a hip cocked to the side, he straightens out his clothes and clears his throat.

"Erm, so...May we be excused?" Asked Allen with a curious tilt of his head.

Reever only rolled his eyes, and without looking where he hand was going, pulls out two hall passes from within his desk, writes his signature on the both of them, and holds them out expectantly towards the two.

Which the two quickly respond to that gesture, by rushing forward towards his desk, ripping the hall passes right out from his hands, as they quickly dash back to their desks to gather their notebooks and pencils.

But just as Lenalee and Allen rush for the door, located on the other side of the classroom, with their books clenched underneath their arms tightly-Reever's voice cracks the smile right off of Allen's face instantly.

"Because _you_ wouldn't lie, would you Allen?"

Slowly turning around from the door, to face Reever with an uncomfortable expression.

Allen shrugged a shoulder casually. "Uhm, I might...?" He trailed off nervously.

The entire classroom, including Reever, burst out laughing at the white-haired teenagers reply and point mocking fingers at him.

"Yeah, right! The ace student, lying to skip class...!" Reever laughed, clutching a hand to his side.

Allen blushed furiously, quickly turned back around, and stormed out of the classroom without looking back.

With a snickering Lenalee at his side.

''' ''' ''' '''

"What the _bloody hell_ is Reever's problem?' Allen hissed, angrily. "I can skip class! Look! _I just did it!" _Allen shouted, stomping his feet.

They both stood within the students parking lot, situated on the left hand side of the parking lot in the very front of the school.

Lenalee shushed him, by raising a manicured finger up towards his face and pressing her finger against his lips.

"Keep it cool Al," She whispered harshly. "Kanda might've parked his truck way in the back of the parking lot, but we're just right in front of the school!" She hissed. "If you hadn't noticed." She stated, rolling her eyes.

Allen pursed his lip in displeasure and cocked his hip to the side. "I doubt anyone would be able to see us Lena..." He whispered his reply. "Let alone be able to hear us from within a building." He stated sarcastically.

Kicking his shoe into the truck's tire, he blinked at the driver's door handle. Allen curiously lifted his hand, and clutched onto the door's handle with ease.

"I doubt it's open, but I'm gonna check anyways." Allen informed Lenalee, who was peeking from behind his shoulder.

He pulled the handle forward, towards himself, and the door opened silently.

Blinking again at being able to open the truck's door, he smiled deviously over to Lenalee.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked mischeivously.

Lenalee smirked in delight and hopped to the passenger door. "Sure! But Kanda will kill you once he finds out though." She quipped, hopping into the truck without hesitation and buckling herself into the seat.

Allen shrugged uncaringly and hopped into the driver's side with ease. "That's if he finds out. But he won't." He answered honestly, buckling his seatbelt, he gripped the steering wheel in both his hands with an eager grin.

"This is, and I kid you not, going to be my first time driving." Allen stated in excitement.

They both look down to the ignition.

To see that the keys were gone.

Allen slumped forward and banged his head against the steering wheel. "Ugh...He leaves the doors open, but takes the keys?" He bemoaned, disappointment clear in his tone.

"Well...At least he remembers to not leave his keys..." Lenalee sighed, exasperated.

"He's such a burn out." Allen deadpanned. But he smirked to himself, despite feeling a bit bummed out that his plan on ditching school entirely, was shot down in cold blood.

A hard slam on the driver's side window made both Allen and Lenalee scream in fright.

But once they both look over to the window, they are faced with the beautiful image of a glaring Kanda, who had his keys in hand and holding them up towards the window as he jingled them in the air.

As if saying: "I got them, dickweed."

Allen, unsteadily, unbuckled his seat belt with a nervous smile plastered across his pale face and waved timidly to Kanda.

"Will he kill for attempting grand theft auto?" He whispered to Lenalee.

Who merely nodded her head. "Unfortunately, yes, he will."

Just as Allen sat back in the driver's seat and was about to open the driver's door, Kanda ripped opened the door, grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt, and tore him out of the seat to throw him against his truck menacingly.

"What—_the fuck_—are you _doing? Walker?_" Kanda seethed, glaring dangerously into Allen's terrified eyes.

"I-I was...Keeping...Your seat warm?" Allen replied, nervously.

"Tch. Try that again, dickweed, and I'll break off your legs. And leave you hobbling by yourself." Kanda intoned, his words coming out clear and honest. "Just because you tried stealing my fucking truck." He growled.

As though he was ready to do just that.

"Hey...You remembered my last name." Allen replied timidly, small smile appearing on his face. "My first name is Allen. Just to remind you." Allen stated, still smiling small.

Kanda rolled his eyes, and pushed him aside. "Get in." He growled once he sat comfortably in his seat, slamming the trucks door hard into Allen's face.

Allen gave a confused look over to Lenalee in the passengers seat, and when he received a shrug from the smiling Chinese girl, he merely shrugged himself and went to the back of the truck.

Not about ready to argue with an already seething Japanese guitar player.

Just as he jumped onto the trucks tailgate, he saw that Lavi already lounging in the back, with his bandana covered over his eye.

"Lavi?"

"Allen?" Lavi replied, peeking through his bandana with a curious blink. "What're you doing here? Don't you have class?" He asked, sitting up to make room.

Allen took a seat beside the red-head in the trunk and nodded his head. "Yeah, but I'm skipping." He answered, smirking evilly.

The truck's ignition started, and both Lavi and Allen held on for dear life as the truck zoomed back in reverse, only to quickly whip forward and out of the school's parking lot. Tires screeching in resenment at the mistreatment and they did a complete 180 out of the school's parking lot in a large cloud of exhaust smoke.

"You're actually _skipping!?"_ Lavi shouted over the wind blasting through his ears.

Allen nodded again with a smile. "Yeah! I can be bad too Lavi!' He informed the one-eyed drummer.

Who merely shook his head with a smirk. "You got guts kid!" he shouted to the white-haired lead singer.

Allen only smiled happily as he turned around to face the window of Kanda's truck, he slid open the window and stuck his white-head through with a grin. "So, where do you guys usually go when you ditch school?" he shouted to the guitarist.

Who looked over his shoulder, with a smirk, and sharply turned the steering wheel.

Causing the white-haired teenager to bang his head against the frame of the window, hard.

"Ow!" Allen shouted, holding the side of his head with a frown. "You didn't have to do that!"

Kanda did it again.

"Dammit! Quit it!" Allen shouted, holding the side of his head with a hand as he glared passively into Kanda's rearview mirror.

Kanda only meets the British teenager's eyes in his rearview mirror and sneered.

Allen quickly shut the window closed after that, and took a seat besie the red-head again, with a frown. "That guy..." he trails of dangerously.

"That guy...Is hot...?" Lavi piped up, poking Allen in the ribs teasingly.

Allen responded to that teasing gesture, by slapping his hand with a scowl. "He is not!"

Lavi merely laughed at the scowling/blushing expression and wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulders with a grin. "Chill dude! I'm only teasing ya!" He replied.

"I don't like that type of teasing." Allen complained.

"Because it makes you think it's true?"

"Get bent."

''' ''' ''' '''

After driving around the city for a whole hour, and with Allen and Lavi both a shivering and sniffling mess-because of the cold rushing wind that is constantly blasting against their faces-they now sat in the very back seats, inside Kanda's truck.

With Allen squashed in the seat situated right behind Kanda, he moved his shoe slightly to the side, to relieve him of the little sliver of pain that is starting to spark inside his cramped ankle, he soon growled in frustration and moved the toe of his shoe again.

"Quit fucking kicking my ass!" Kanda roared over his shoulder.

"Well budge up!" Allen retorted. "I'm cramped back here!"

"Budge up? Tha' fuck?"

"It means 'move' you idiot!"

"Fuck off!"

"Why don't you go play in traffic stoner!?"

"Eat shit and die, poser!"

"Boys, boys..." Lenalee tried to calm down the sitatuation, exasperatingly.

"Why is the truck swaying?" Lavi asked with a yawn. Finally sitting up from his seat and cracked his neck. The red-head looked calmly down at his watch, and noticed that he managed to sleep for 5 minutes.

"Because _Joanie here_ isn't paying any attention to the road whatsoever!" Allen shouted to Lavi. He reached over and tried to grab the steering wheel to steady the swaying of the truck right out from Kanda's hands.

But Kanda slapped away his hand angrily. "You're in my way fucker!"

"Get bent!"

"I'm gonna pull oh'va, jus' so I can-"

"Joanie! Look out for the keg in the middle of the road!" Lenalee screamed from the passenger seat, tightly shutting both her eyes with her hands.

Lavi held onto Lenalee's seat for dear life, Allen wrapped both his arms around Kanda's seat, and clawed unknowingly into Kanda's shoulder blades in the process, Kanda sharply turned the wheel into a fast right turn, and skidded harshly into a complete 180 in the middle of the vacant road with a loud: "FUCK!"

Where they land in a tire screeching halt.

All of them were panting, they were looking furiously around to inspect the damage of each other. But when they all noticed that they were perfectly fine, minus the few scrapes and scratches on Kanda's shoulders, they all moved towards Lenalee's side of the truck. While Kanda, rolled down his window and sat on the driver's door.

And there they saw the most glorious sight that all teenager's would be blessed to see, witness, and maybe...Call their very own.

A large keg of beer sat in the middle of the road, shining in all of it's glory underneath the bright rays of the sun, and the wind chose that exact moment to pick up, and when it did the warm breeze ghosted through each of the band members hair.

"It's beautiful..." Lavi trailed off, his eye wide in awe and mouth slightly agape in wonder.

Allen stared in equal amazement at the metal shining keg.

Lenalee held a still slightly trembling hand to her mouth, and gazed longingly at the keg.

And Kanda slid back inside the cab of his truck and started up his truck. "We're taking it." He said in determination. "Cyclops, Old-man, get the keg and put it in the back of the truck. Whoever lost it is a complete idiot." Kanda ordered sternly.

"Why do I have to haul it?" Allen asked. "It's huge!"

"Because you have two legs and a fuckin' heartbeat!" Kanda roared, patience lost. "Now get the fuck out and steal it!" He demanded.

Allen and Lavi quickly hopped out of the cab of the truck and ran to the keg.

Kanda sighed heavily and pulled his truck into reverse.

Lenalee quirked an eyebrow at her Japanese friend and smiled. "You could've asked nicely."

"They wouldn't listen to me, even if I was nice." Kanda replied easily. "This way is much faster to get things done."

Lenalee merely smirked. "My rolemodel ladies and gentlemen."

"Bag your face." Kanda stated, smirking small.

Once both of the band members made it to the keg, Kanda's truck reversed towards them, and parked right in front of keg. Lavi was the first one to make it to the keg, and once he did, he ran his hands all around the keg and sighed in pure bliss.

"Oh God, what I wouldn't give for a house party now." Lavi announced, grinning.

Allen wrinkled his nose in confusion. "But didn't you say that your Grandpa was back from his trip?"

Lavi groaned aloud and dropped to his knees in front of the keg and wrapped his arms around it in desperation. "Please don't even speak his name! I need a break Al! Don't you?"

"But if you do have a house party, where exactly are you gonna have it?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side and cradling his chin in his hand in thought.

Lavi's smirk grew devious and calculating as he stood up and placed a strong hand onto Allen's shoulder. "Where do you think Al?" He asked camly.

Allen quickly shook his head. "No way! No bloody way in hell am I going to have a house party at my house!" Allen furiously refused. "Don't you remember that I have a room mate? That goes by the name of Cross, and he's also my foster father?"

"Oh come on Al!" Lavi pleaded dropping down to his knee's in front of the British teenager and wrapped his arms around the shorter teenager's legs. "Didn't you say that Cross is never home on Friday nights? Besides, its only gonna be me, you, Lenalee, and Kanda! No one else would bother to show up!" Lavi tried to reason with the white-haired teen.

Who was still furiously shaking his head in refusal.

"What the fuck is taking long? It's one keg!" Kanda roared from out his window.

Allen pursed his lip indispleaure at the tone, but when he looked down to Lavi, to see that the red-haired drummer had both his hands together in a pleading manner as he stared up at him with his lip quivering slightly.

"Please, Allen?" The drummer pleaded. He wasn't begging for just any party, but he was begging for a party at _Allen's _house.

That in itself was a giant feat for him to accomplish, there was a reason why Lavi was now begging, because Allen was just too much of a goody goody, and that had lead the red-head to resort to begging and pleading with the Brit.

There was just no other way to reason with the white-haired teenager unless Lavi stooped to a low right in front of him.

Allen groaned aloud and slapped a hand to his hip, "Just help me get this keg inside the truck before Kanda comes out here and kicks both of our arses."

"But what about the party?" Lavi asked, blinking in confusion.

"We'll talk about it later."

"Why later?"

"Because we have to check on something first, before we plan anything!" Allen shouted, pointing to the keg and the truck. "Now help me get this keg in the truck before I throw it!" Allen snapped, gesticulating wildly.

Lavi quickly backed away slowly, holding up his hands in mock surrender, and held onto the keg's handles and started heaving the keg in the back of the truck without the help of Allen.

Lenalee smirked out the window, then turned towards Kanda seated next to her. "I guess your not the only one that uses those tactics." Lenalee stated with a small giggle.

Kanda merely shrugged his shoulder. "Whatever. Like I said, talk calmly to an idiot, and its like talking to a brick wall, it just doesn't care."

Lenalee frowned at that confusing sentence. "Uhh...I don't get it."

"Exactly." Kanda deadpanned, nodding his head.

"Kanda...Your scaring me." Lenalee mumbled.

"Good."

''' ''' ''' '''

* * *

_And there you have it, chapter 16 to RNRH! :D_

_How do you guys like it? :) Comments and two-cents are always welcomed! XD_

_Also..._

_I'm back bitches! XD Been a while huh? If you see any mistakes, believe me, I looked through it many times but if you manage to see a few spelling mistakes or errors...Then that means I need to do a better job, or forget it and call in a beta :L_

_Thanks so much for those amazing reviews! Believe me, they worked wonders are getting my inspiration :)_

_-Hella_


End file.
